


Spelaeum Draconis

by Hylinn (Synant)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexuality, Canon Het Relationship, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Slash, Slow Build, Smoking, Spanking, UST, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло несколько лет с финальной магической битвы. Многое изменилось, и Гарри Поттер в том числе: он выбрал совсем не ту профессию, которую от него ожидали. Теперь он один из самых известных журналистов Британии, работающий под началом Криви. Ему поручено написать рецензию на только что открывшееся казино в центре Лондона. Всё бы ничего, да только его владельцем является Драко Малфой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I: Unnecessary excuses: Draco — Ненужные оправдания: Драко

**Author's Note:**

> В названии присутствует латынь — Spelaeum в переводе: убежище, логово. Следовательно название переводится как «Логово Дракона».
> 
> Achtung! В большей степени джен, чем слэш.
> 
> В фф появляются разные пейринги, включая гет и слэш. 
> 
> AU, где совершеннолетия достигается в 16 лет и все персонажи достигли возраста сексуального согласия т. е. 16 лет. (Используются кодексы/права Великобритании.)
> 
> Light!Light!UST, штампы, намёки на уизлигад, дамбигад.
> 
> Проскальзывают призрачные намёки на БДСМ, упоминаются практики флагелляции, бондажа и спанкинга, что на деле весьма-весьма от него далеки. Посему нет BDSM в предупреждениях. Скорее кинк как он есть. 
> 
> Седьмой курс частичное AU. И ещё раз об ООС — автор вас предупредил.
> 
> > Мат, алкоголь, курение, вуайеризм и много кинков. 
> 
> А также автору хочется напомнить, что героям по двадцать лет. Максимализм, опасность, глупость, самонадеянность и самоидентификация.
> 
> Дисклаймер: I own nothing. Мир является собственностью Дж. К. Роулинг.
> 
> Плагиат в плагиате, всё не ново, всё как старый добрый скотч давней выдержки. Авторский только ООС и то не весь. Автор не претендует на оригинальность.

_«Встреча двух личностей подобна контакту двух химических веществ:_

_если есть хоть малейшая реакция, изменяются оба элемента»_

— Карл Густав Юнг

 

На город опустилась ночь. Грозовые тучи плотно окружили диск луны и закрыли его собой, словно тяжёлые парчовые шторы. Ливень не прекращался вот уже вторые сутки. Лондон был погребен под тяжелыми каплями дождя и укутан густым, словно одеяло, туманом.

Из-за ливня каждый вынужденный прохожий бегом добирался до любого возможного укрытия по безлюдным, непривычно тихим улицам города. К сожалению, эти укрытия можно было заметить лишь проходя мимо. Прохожий боялся притормозить даже для того, чтобы махнуть рукой и остановить то тут, то там снующие чёрные кэбы. Боясь промокнуть, он, не оглядываясь, убегал от дождя прочь — под укрытие.

Бесшумно ступая по мокрой кромке тротуара, один из прохожих, темноволосый мужчина, заметил знакомый силуэт и тихо подошёл к стоящему неподалёку светловолосому юноше, укрывшемуся под пологом одного из магазинов. Мужчина протянул к его шее руки и сжал её ладонями, после чего нежно обнял юношу со спины и уткнулся носом в шею. Парень вздрогнул, но тут же фыркнул, оборачиваясь и притягивая мужчину для поцелуя, чем вызвал у него улыбку.

— Себ, ты невыносим. Я не могу гоняться за тобой по всему Лондону и играть в твои игры, ты же знаешь, — тихо шепнул брюнет, опаляя его шею горячим дыханием.

— Я знаю, милый. Я знаю, — в голосе того, кого назвали Себом, не было ни капли раскаяния.

Оба рассмеялись, заглушая своим смехом карканье ворона, что пристально наблюдал за ними с самого начала. Но они были так увлечены друг другом, что даже не заметили, как он, возмущенно каркнув, улетел прочь.

Они уже приближались к их уютной квартире, которую снимали не первый год, когда внезапно брюнет замер и уставился куда-то невидящим взглядом.

Себастьян, удивленно взглянув на своего парня, перевёл взгляд в ту же сторону, и увиденное заставило его сердце неприятно и больно сжаться и ухнуть куда-то вниз. Взгляд его парня был направлен на другого мужчину и, тут Себастьян не смог сдержать горечи, тот был до безумия красив, словно только-только сошёл с обложки журнала. Светлые волосы мягко обрамляли лицо, но это не делало мужчину женственным. Наоборот, это подчеркивало скулы и делало взгляд и лицо волевыми и более острыми. Себастьян вздрогнул под этим холодным, изучающим и пронизывающим до самых костей взглядом. Ему показалось, что на улице стало холоднее, и он неосознанно прижался к своему парню, но тот, казалось бы, даже не обратил на это никакого внимания, продолжая всё так же завороженно смотреть на незнакомца.

В тот момент Себастьян даже не догадывался, как круто изменится его жизнь и что за этим всем последует.

 

* * *

 

Драко с наслаждением потянулся. Сон после каждого зелья «Сна без сновидений» был крепким. К тому же он не просыпался каждый раз от собственного крика, который разрывал лёгкие и заставлял задыхаться. Не просыпался в страхе от того, что вот сейчас Темный Лорд проклянёт его, ведь одеяло во время кошмаров казалось ужаснее тех оков, которыми тот пользовался каждый раз, стоило кому-нибудь из Пожирателей не подчиниться. Путы жгли и заставляли кричать во весь голос: Драко знал это, потому что отец Панси едва не погиб таким образом. Ведь он видел, как тот корчился от боли, а Барти Крауч-младший, которого Драко избегал после событий четвертого курса, стоял и посмеивался, наслаждаясь чужими муками.

Это, без сомнений, было лучше Круцио, которыми Темный Лорд расшвыривался направо и налево, стоило только хоть кому-нибудь заикнуться об их предыдущих поражениях. И в сто крат лучше Авады, которой он не брезговал пользоваться в крайних случаях. Так, например, он убил несчастного Стивенсона за то, что тот посмел высказаться, что у Дамблдора, в общем-то, был неплохой план. Возможно, убитый был родственником Джона Стивенсона, чью могилу Драко видел в Годриковой впадине в воспоминаниях отца, которыми тот поделился с ним перед Азкабаном, но, в любом случае, Драко с беднягой был полностью согласен. Дамблдор был хитрее и изворотливее, всегда на шаг впереди, и знал всё, что происходило в округе, даже когда его самого там не было. Директор предугадал даже то, что Драко не сможет его убить, чем умело и воспользовался.

Ведь тогда, как узнал Малфой позже, это давало Снейпу преимущество — он обелился в глазах Поттера, а Дамблдор, в свою очередь, стал едва ли лучшим человеком на свете. Как же! Если у его декана ещё была причина (ведь он был влюблен в мать Поттера), и он мог взять на себя бремя защиты не только его, Драко, но и Поттера, то у директора Драко весомых причин не видел, и это было омерзительно.

Самым ужасным было то, что Драко до сих пор чувствовал привкус гари во рту, стоило ему только проснуться. Он мог расписать тот эпизод в Выручай-комнате посекундно, до самой мельчайшей подробности, ведь тогда он понял одно — никому не избежать того, что происходит в магическом мире. В тот день Драко потерял Винсента, пускай не лучшего друга, но верного приятеля, который следовал за ним, что бы ни случилось. _Из-за него_ погиб Винс, ведь Драко не сумел его остановить. И это дало под дых сильнее, чем что-либо. Даже сильнее того, что он и сам мог сгореть в том адском пламени заживо.

Без интереса взглянув на спящего рядом парня, Драко встал с кровати и не спеша направился в душ.

Вот уже прошёл год после выхода нового приказа Министерства Магии. По этому закону Драко предстояло преклонить колено перед, чёрт его возьми, Избранным, без каких-либо на то причин. Это говорило о том, что Министерство, само того не ведая, находится на пути к созданию нового Темного Лорда.

Визенгамот с ярым рвением пытался что-то кому-то доказать. Почти сразу после окончания Второй Магической Войны Министерство решило, что всё надо брать в свои руки: преступников, жертв и, в частности, Поттера. Ему пророчили выcокую аврорскую должность, но Драко знал, что на большее они не были не согласны. Министерство должно было держать всё под контролем, ведь когда восстал Темный Лорд, министр не только потерял власть над волшебным миром Британии, но также пал в глазах других стран и знатно запятнал свою репутацию.

Драко понимал, что найти нового лидера, коим все видели Поттера - это, по их мнению, самое верное решение, ведь тот был неизменной константой, той частью, которая всегда борется за добро. Поттер был той самой отправной точкой, казалось бы, их нового будущего, но на самом же деле...

Малфоя каждый раз передёргивало от отвращения. Он понимал, что Министерство Магии от него не отстанет, если только... И конечно же, он исчез. Он бы с удовольствием поменялся с кем-нибудь местами, но что бы это изменило? Драко с легкостью удалось избежать тюремного срока в Азкабане. Но это не была его заслуга, а Люциуса, который вовремя переметнулся на другую сторону. Так что как бы ни хотели окружающие, самого Драко судить было не за что. На его счету убийств не числилось, а острый язык никогда преступлением не являлся.

Все с презрением и злостью тыкали в чету Малфоев пальцами, шептались за их спинами и поливали грязью. Однако, отца это не сломало. Никто его не знал так хорошо, как Драко и Нарцисса. Возможно, со стороны могло показаться, что его поступки были эгоистичными, и Люциус искал выгоду только для себя, но это было не так. Он делал всё возможное, чтобы защитить не только себя, но в первую очередь свою семью.

Оба: и отец, и мать - искали Драко во время Второй Магической Войны. Он помнил, как бросилась к нему мать, когда началась битва за Хогвартс. Так что он опять остался для всех трусом и «папенькиным сынком», который вновь избежал наказания: ведь до сих пор «мой отец узнает об этом» срабатывало безотказно, хотя ни разу не было произнесено вслух после памятного пятого курса, но всё также продолжало висеть в воздухе, как напоминание. В особенности для гриффиндорцев, которые, хоть и пытались отучиться от этой привычки, за глаза называли его хорьком. Но бывшего Пожирателя это мало волновало, хотя метка на руке неприятно жгла кожу и бросалась в глаза, а упоминания о былых днях казались для Драко сродни средневековой виселице.

На самом деле, его заботило другое: прошло не так много времени, чтобы все забыли об обидах и начали жить дружно, как, наверное, хотелось бы Герою всея магического мира Поттеру. И Драко хорошо понимал, что какой бы богатой ни была его семья, и их немаленькое состояние может когда-нибудь иссякнуть.

Тайный бизнес, который многие годы вел отец, закрыли, как только их отдали под суд. Лавка в Ноктерн-аллее перекочевала под надзор Министерства. И к счастью для всех Малфоев и к несчастью для всех остальных, это оказалось единственным обвинением против них. Об остальных обвинениях побеспокоился сам Золотой мальчик, как теперь называли Поттера все газеты страны и зарубежья.

Возможно, поэтому Министерство с большим энтузиазмом издало этот указ только ради Малфоя — единственного адекватного наследника рода Малфоев, которого не посадили.

Отец был приговорен к заключению в Азкабане на десять лет несмотря на то, что Поттер пытался его защитить, сказав, что он действовал в интересах семьи. Мать, не выдержав враждебного натиска после окончания войны, сначала заболела, а после ей вынесли страшный диагноз «шизофрения» и заперли в одной из самых отдалённых палат Святого Мунго. Драко пытался навещать, но к матери его пускали редко и по особым «праздникам», которые значили новый удар для Нарциссы. Какая ирония. Ведь именно это он сказал когда-то Поттеру: «Как мне жалко тех, кто остается в Хогвартсе на Рождество, ведь дома они никому не нужны» [1], но оказался на этом месте сам. Драко никому не был нужен дома, там, в Малфой-мэноре, что сейчас хранил в себе множество горьких и тяжелых воспоминаний о прошлом.

Ведь Драко — бывший Пожиратель смерти, тот, кто якобы был на стороне Волдеморта. Но ведь никто и никогда его не спрашивал, было ли это с его согласия или нет. А если бы и спросили, Драко бы, наверное, с отвращением посмотрел на них, не удостоив ответом. Если бы они только знали, как тяжело приходилось его семье в окружении этого ублюдка. Но именно он остался один.

Конечно же, Драко понимал, что так Министерство пытается найти рычаги давления на него. Ведь Малфой казался идеальным козлом отпущения, но всё было бесполезно: он, как истинный и наученный опытом наследник, знал, что это за игры и куда они ведут.

С другой стороны, Малфой врал. Он не хотел меняться ни с кем местами. Ему нравилось просыпаться в чужих объятьях, быть удовлетворенным до приятного хруста в костях, до глубоких следов ногтей на спине и не менее впечатляющих засосов на шее. Ему нравилось слышать хриплые стоны и жаркие мольбы о том, чтобы он, наконец, дал себя трахнуть. Правда, этой привилегии удостаивались не все, а лишь очень старательные мальчики. И приказ Министерства лишь дал Драко насладиться этим сполна.

Когда смазливый и довольно разговорчивый парень на одну ночь закрыл за собой дверь, Малфой, никого не стесняясь, нагим вышел из душа и начал неторопливо одеваться. Взглянув на часы, он лишь презрительно фыркнул: до главного шоу в этом году оставалось всего лишь три часа, а у него уже есть проблема — Поттер собственной персоной. Каким-то неожиданным образом в списке приглашенных гостей маггловского казино фигурировал Поттер. Но, к сожалению, Малфой не имел права отказать или что-то поменять в списке гостей. Правила этикета, которые Драко с детства знал наизусть, не позволяли ему менять уже принятые решения, ведь Поттер стал известен не только в магических кругах, но и за его пределами. Прекрасно это осознавая, Драко скрипнул зубами от бессилия — как бы ему хотелось отказать, но это было невозможно. Список был оглашён, и _papa_ был бы недоволен, если бы истинный наследник Малфоев побрезговал этикетом.

К тому же Драко знал, что если он откажет, это лишь подтвердит, что он трус. А этого никак нельзя было допустить. Ведь у него на этот вечер были совершенно другие планы.

Аккуратно налив себе свежезаваренного кофе и методично его размешивая, Малфой подумал, что, возможно, это самое нелепое решение в его жизни, если, конечно, не считать тот факт, что он знаком с Поттером.

В течение двух долгих лет Малфой старался не втягиваться ни во что абсурдное. Не афишировать свои успехи в свете, не появляться в прессе и на встречах с журналистами. Не появляться — исчезнуть так, словно его никогда и не существовало. Мало-помалу стали появляться связи с влиятельными людьми и, к чему скрывать, не менее щедрые спонсоры. Им понравилась идея об открытии казино, хотя подобных заведений была не одна тысяча.

Но было одно «но», которое выделяло его среди этих тысяч. У непревзойденного Драко Малфоя были некоторые более разносторонние соображения в развитии казино. Будучи полноценным магом он знал, как использовать волшебство в своих целях. Через ростовщиков он добывал полезные для казино «вредилки» близнецов Уизли. Эти двое вызывали у него некое чувство уважения. Хоть один из близнецов и погиб, второй исправно расширял бизнес в память о брате — и это само по себе было достойно уважения. Правда, не сказать, что его мнение о всей семейке Уизли изменилось. Скорее, даже наоборот. Но с Джорджем Уизли отношения явно наладились.

Точными и аккуратными движениями завернув манжеты на атласной, идеально отглаженной рубашке и прикрепив к ним фирменные запонки, Драко вдруг вспомнил, что обещал Нотту сообщить о списке гостей, если вдруг там окажутся какие-нибудь журналисты. И тут же одернул сам себя. Нет, он однозначно не лишит себя удовольствия посмотреть на рожу Поттера, ни в коем случае.

Рассеяно посмотрев на свои ботинки и машинально стряхнув невидимые пылинки со своих хлопковых чёрных брюк, он неосознанно растрепал волосы и тут же совсем не аристократично выругался. Этот жест напомнил ему, чёрт бы его побрал, Поттера.

Оглядев комнату в поисках галстука и не найдя оного, Драко подумал, что было бы не плохо сделать выговор своему домовику, чтобы не трогал его вещи. Ведь, вероятно, Тинки вытянула галстук прямо со стула, чтобы вернуть его хрустящим, идеально выглаженным, и тем самым непременно порадовать хозяина. Но Малфой решил, что это можно было сделать и потом. Ведь он, на самом деле, не особо жаловал галстуки.

В первые месяцы домовики из мэнора не горели особым желанием появляться в маггловском доме, и уговорить их было не так легко, как хотелось бы, но, применив не одно заклинание и, наконец, напомнив им, кто их хозяин, они повиновались. Как Драко выяснил позже, дело было не в непослушании — они просто боялись оказаться в новом месте, далёком от магического.

Жить в районе магглов изначально не было в списке его планов. Идею подкинула Панси. Сначала Малфой её полностью проигнорировал, скривившись так, словно увидел Уизли и слизней, как тогда на втором курсе. Но это помогло бы оградить Слизеринского принца (как с благоговением называла его Панси), от лишнего внимания к собственной персоне и сыграло бы на руку с идеей об исчезновении. Поэтому он согласился.

Драко передёрнуло от омерзения и, недовольно поморщившись, он надел пиджак, чуть не вырвав верхнюю пуговицу. Но он всегда выглядел великолепно несмотря ни на что. Это не было завышенным самомнением — лишь мнение говорящего зеркала, которое досталось ему из покоев Малфой-мэнора. Сделав заметку у себя в голове срочно найти это чёртово зеркало и избавиться от него, он вновь задумался.

Драко не читал газет — ни магических, ни маггловских — хоть так и нашептывало ему воспитание, он его игнорировал. Однажды прогуливаясь по Гайд-парку, в самом центре Лондона, уже не боясь быть узнанным, он увидел на одном из прилавков газету. Фамилия Поттер пестрела на её заголовке. Конечно, это мог быть любой Поттер, сказал он себе, ведь фамилия была не из редких. Однако взяв в руки газету и увидев в самом конце миниатюрную фотографию, сомнения развеялись — это был Гарри Поттер.

Какого же было удивление Драко, когда он узнал, что «надежда Британии» стал не аврором, а журналистом, и к тому же, о Мерлин, работает на Gay Times — там же где и Блейз с Ноттом!

Вспомнив о них, Драко решил, что отправит им Патронуса сразу же, как только начнётся вечер, ведь тогда сенсация достанется тому, кому он доверяет. Удовлетворенно ухмыльнувшись, он покинул свои покои, даже не догадываясь о том, что должно произойти.

Он был на месте задолго до начала мероприятия, но должен был выслать письма с указаниями для Джорджа, не забыв напомнить, что, если тот выполнил заказ, его ждёт тройная плата. Конечно же, Драко не забыл упомянуть о Фреде-младшем в своём письме: тому как раз со дня на день должно было исполниться полгода, о чём на каждом шагу, при любом подходящем или неподходящем случае напоминал Джордж. Драко с сожалением подумал, что так и не познакомился с его близнецом, Фредом, ведь, вероятно, это было бы очень и очень занимательное и полезное знакомство.

Мысли плавно перетекли к воспоминаниям о войне, и за размышлениями Драко не заметил, как приблизилось время мероприятия.

Ровно без пятнадцати пять Малфой вышел из своего кабинета, в считанные секунды пересёк ступеньки черного хода, сделанного специально для него, и остановился возле главного входа в здание, которое, он не сомневался, обретёт своё имя и известность в ближайшие минуты. Название, выбранное для казино, было его гордостью. Он сам его придумал. Первым порывом было назвать казино «Emerald Serpent», как дань факультету, но, подумав немного, понял, что факультету он, в общем-то, ничем не обязан. Так Драко решил, что «Dragon’s Cave» подойдёт больше, да и название казино само собой намекало на хозяина.

Единственное, что раздражало Малфоя: в списке гостей он заметил парочку авроров, которые, скорее всего, были посланы для того, чтобы разведать обстановку и доложить обо всем Кингсли. И сегодня ему придётся встретиться с ними лицом к лицу. Омерзительно. Невоспитанные мужланы и недотёпы, которые только и умеют, что вставлять в разговор словцо сапожника. Его передёрнуло от одной только мысли, что авроры будут на этом важном для него мероприятии.

У Малфоя было стойкое ощущение, что сегодня что-то пойдёт не так, но сложно было сказать хорошо это или плохо. Раздражение только нарастало. От одной мысли, что кроме авроров, присланных Кингсли, здесь будет ещё и Поттер, Драко мутило и хотелось, наплевав на всё, выпроводить всех к дьяволу.

Понемногу начали собираться люди: приглашенные гости мелькали то тут, то там, чем раздражали Драко, и он несколько раз тянулся за сигаретами во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Дежурная вежливая улыбка намертво приклеилась к лицу, от чего у Малфоя уже сводило челюсть.

За минуту до назначенного мероприятия Драко увидел, как к нему сквозь толпу пробирается Дэн. И волна чуждого облегчения окатила Малфоя с ног до головы. Дэн был его спонсором и знакомым, который, узнав, что кроме развлечений здесь будет и скрытый бордель, лишь понимающе хмыкнул. Не раз Драко казалось, что мистер Роквэлл-младший интересуется им, но, решив что это абсурд и лелеяние собственного эго, он откинул эту мысль куда подальше и чаще всего даже не вспоминал о нём вовсе, если только это не касалось дела.

У Дэна были большие светло-голубые глаза, мягкие черты лица, чувственный рот и темно-русые, растрепанные, коротко подстриженные волосы. Не парень, а сказка для любого гея, кем Малфой, собственно, и являлся. Эта мысль его даже забавляла, но Дэн не особо привлекал его внимание. Однако, Драко все равно бы не отказался, чтобы тот сладко стонал под ним. И лишь иногда Малфой ловил себя на мысли, что в этом парне есть какие-то знакомые черты, и от этого становилось неуютно. Более того, это его раздражало и злило. Непонятный морок постоянно накладывался на черты Дэна, и Драко лишь до боли сжимал кулаки, чтобы прогнать его прочь.

Всё так же дежурно улыбаясь, он взял в руки ножницы, собираясь разрезать ненавистную красную ленту, которую ему предложил Дэн. Сам же Малфой предпочитал зелёную, или, на худой конец, синюю, и до сих пор не мог понять, почему согласился на цвет ненавистного Гриффиндора.

Рука дрогнула, когда он разрезал её.

Справившись с лентой, Драко поднял голову и сразу поймал на себе надменный и немного насмешливый взгляд, и поморщился, как от зубной боли, узнав Мальчика, который, чтоб его, зачем-то выжил. Даже спустя столько лет Малфой не особо переваривал Поттера. Но нельзя было не признать, что Поттер похорошел, так что, в связи с этим интересным фактом и своим упрямством, Драко взгляда не отвёл.

От этого ухмылка Поттера стала ещё шире. И Драко еле сдержался, чтобы не показать ему неприличный жест, чем мог бы себя скомпрометировать, и все, включая и магов, и магглов, поняли бы его не совсем правильно. А особенно Поттер, хотя Малфою на него было как гиппогрифу до Астрономической башни.

Драко надоело играть в «гляделки», поэтому он посмотрел за его спину и на мгновение замер, поняв на кого все-таки похож мистер Роквэлл-младший. За спиной Поттера сквозь толпу, расталкивая присутствующих, пробирался Дэн. И если бы Драко не знал, что Поттер был единственным ребенком в семье, то не раздумывая принял бы их за братьев. Не близнец, конечно, но двоюродный или даже троюродный… Мерлинова борода, и как он этого сразу не понял?

Дэн, заметив взгляд Драко, улыбнулся ему и отодвинул локтем Поттера, чтобы незамедлительно пройти вперед, ведь он стоял в самых первых рядах. Этим действием Дэн и привлёк внимание Поттера. Тот удивленно обернулся. Дэн приподнял левую бровь, но остался бесстрастным, хотя был прекрасно осведомлен, кто перед ним.

Они молча рассматривали друг друга до тех пор, пока на губах Поттера не появилась странная ухмылка. Не обратив на неё никакого внимания, Дэн отвернулся и поспешил к Малфою, так и не заметив, что, проводив его взглядом, Поттер предвкушающе улыбнулся. Но от внимания Драко это не укрылось, и эта улыбка ему совершенно не понравилась.

Драко едва заметно нахмурился.

Когда Дэн уже стоял с ним рядом и приветливо всем улыбался, Драко решил, что пора объявлять открытие казино:

— Уважаемые дамы и господа, — на этом слове Малфой сделал лёгкий акцент и улыбнулся, заметив, что многие авроры недовольно поджали губы. — С сегодняшнего дня я объявляю казино «Dragon’s Cave» официально открытым. В связи с этим событием хочу поблагодарить мистера Дэниела Роквелла, который является моим компаньоном в этом деле, а также не менее щедрым спонсором.

— Любовником, — скорее прочитал по губам, чем услышал, Драко. Он вообще не был уверен, что Поттер сказал это вслух, так как его оглушили аплодисменты. Реплику Поттера он решил оставить без внимания и тут же продолжил:

— Прошу всех не забывать, что напитки для гостей и посетителей всегда бесплатны, поэтому прошу всех вести себя прилично, — Малфой подмигнул, и гости разразились смехом. — Желаю вам приятного вечера.

После этих слов двери за ним распахнулись, и все гости хлынули внутрь.

Драко на секунду позволил себе расслабиться. Начало прошло не так уж плохо, как ему казалось. По шкале проведения мероприятий ему можно было без сомнений поставить «удовлетворительно». Хотя в начале Драко сомневался, что отметка дойдёт до «ужасно», если вообще не останется на «отвратительно».

Теплая рука легла на его плечо, и Малфой, оставаясь совершенно спокойным, повернул голову чуть вбок и в ту же секунду встретился с обеспокоенным взглядом Дэна.

— Всё в порядке? — пару мгновений Драко чувствовал нарастающее раздражение, но взял себя в руки. Натянуто улыбнувшись, он кивнул, про себя подумав, что даже спустя столько лет он терпеть не может этот вопрос.

Стряхнув со своего плеча руку резким движением, он снова наткнулся на насмешливый взгляд.

— Поттер, — в этом возгласе можно было снять всё своё раздражение, но Драко воспользовался бесстрастным и холодным тоном.

— Малфой, — в тон ответил ему Поттер.

На губах у обоих появилась насмешливая улыбка.

— Кажется, ничего не изменилось, а, Малфой?

Драко лишь вздёрнул бровь. Несколько мгновений они продолжали молча смотреть друг на друга.

— Пожалуй, — лениво, с неохотой всё же ответил Драко, наблюдая, как Поттер подходит ближе и останавливается совсем близко. — Чем обязан таким _удовольствием_ в лицезрении вашей персоны, Поттер?

— Мне сказали, что здесь будет весело. Ведь не все будут вести себя прилично, правда, Малфой? — с этой фразой Поттер подошёл к нему почти вплотную.

— Разве что все будут следовать вашему примеру, — холодно парировал Драко, немного отстраняясь.

— Считаешь, это плохо? — в голосе сквозила ирония.

— Отвратительно, — согласился Драко.

— Зануда, — огорченно заметил Поттер, даже не подумав отстраниться.

— Перешли на оскорбления, Поттер? Даже спустя столько лет ты так и остался невежей.

— Кто бы говорил, — вставил шпильку Поттер, и Драко одобрительно хмыкнул.

— Ну да, кто бы говорил... — встрял Дэн.

Глаза Поттера гневно сверкнули, но тот, к удивлению Драко, промолчал, видимо, боясь сорваться. Ведь такой случай уже был, и Драко был о нём наслышан от того же Блейза — парня едва успели спасти… к сожалению. Сам Драко сомневался, что парня нужно было спасать, ведь тот, по словам Забини, не умел держать язык за зубами. Малфой нахмурился, буравя собеседника взглядом. Это удивило Поттера — Драко видел это по его лицу. Ведь обычно он сам за словом в карман не лез, но взгляда Малфой от Поттера не отвёл.

— Гарри, Гарри! — возглас отвлек Поттера, и Драко заметил, что тот раздраженно что-то пробурчал.

Поттер тяжело вздохнул и обернулся на зов Чанг, бросив напоследок:

— Ещё увидимся.

Драко лишь скривился от этого обращения и поспешил прочь: пересекаться с Поттером в этот важный вечер больше не хотелось, а проблем хотелось еще меньше. И он постарается их избежать.

**Примечания:**

[1] — прямая цитата из «Гарри Поттер и Философский камень»


	2. II: Unjustified expectations: Harry — Неоправданные ожидания: Гарри

Если бы Гарри Поттеру сказали, что он станет журналистом, он бы точно рассмеялся, нервно потирая переносицу. Ну какой из него журналист? Он только и умел, что списывать у Гермионы конспекты или домашние задания, даже не имея представления о том, что можно в них добавить. 

Ведь так было и на первом курсе, и на втором, и на третьем. В его голове тогда не было ничего кроме квиддича, победы над ненавистным Слизерином, и, в частности, Малфоем. Ему хотелось доказать, что он намного лучше, чем этот блондин, ни на йоту не изменившийся с их первой встречи в магазине «Мадам Малкин». 

О самой журналистике и умении писать Гарри никогда не задумывался. Гермиона хоть и не позволяла списывать свою работу, с укором говоря: «Надо думать и своей головой», но она из раза в раз проверяла его конспекты, так что они с Роном в любом случае получали верные ответы. 

Но, как оказалось, журналистика — это совсем не то, что Гарри представлялось в начале. Ведь он не видел никакого смысла в этих колонках новостей, которые зачастую доходили до абсурда. И мысль о том, что он когда-нибудь станет журналистом, собирающим сплетни о знаменитостях, казалась ему смешной, и его мутило от одной лишь мысли об этом. Но тут появилось весомое «но», которое перевесило все «абсурдно» и «это не моё, я не смогу». И этим аргументом стала... Рита Скиттер.

В один из вечеров Поттер получил письмо, в котором говорилось, что Рита Скиттер в ближайшее время будет изгнана из магического мира. У неё отберут не только должность главного редактора и журналиста, но и — что самое ужасное — магические способности. Гарри сложно было представить, что могла сделать эта женщина, чтобы так разозлить Министерство, ведь она из года в год занималась любимым делом, и это никого не беспокоило. Значило ли это, что она упомянула что-то, что не понравилось Кингсли, и если так, то что именно?

Сначала Гарри проигнорировал письмо, решив, что его доставили по ошибке, и что это, в общем-то, не его дело. Но через пару дней, вертя в руках распечатанный конверт, он подумал, что это возможность вырваться из-под гнёта Министерства и всеобщих ожиданий: множество волшебников с большим усердием пророчили ему участь аврора. А так же, памятуя новые указы, пытались сделать из него нового Темного Лорда. 

Случилось это в первых числах июня, когда на улице всё ещё стоял запах войны и стойко чувствовались ликование и вкус победы. В середине июня Гарри отказался от должности аврора, хотя успешно прошёл все курсы, которые его совершенно не интересовали и лишь возрождали воспоминания об ужасах сражений, где он не единожды убивал и едва не был убит сам. Каждый раз, возвращаясь с курсов, он не мог заснуть: его мучила бессонница. Так что это был ещё один повод круто изменить свою жизнь. Людям после войны нужны свобода и новые неожиданные события. И Поттер им их обеспечил.

В заголовках газет вновь запестрело его имя. Ведь никто не ожидал, что спустя пару лет после победы над Волдемортом, герой всея Англии станет журналистом. И учить его мастерству этого дела будет не кто иной, как сама Рита Скиттер, чему, как показало время, Гарри оказался очень рад. Кроме того он расстался с Джинни Уизли почти сразу же после победы, хотя все надеялись, что они поженятся в скором времени. Однако сам Гарри был другого мнения.

После войны ему хотелось ещё пожить для себя, ведь всё, что он делал до этого момента, было во благо других. Даже победа над Темным Лордом была важна не столько лично для него, сколько для всего человечества. Он сделал это ради друзей, их детей и далее по списку. Какая ирония: после войны у Гарри не осталось именно тех самых друзей. Закатив скандал на вечеринке по окончанию войны, Рон с яростью высказал всё, что думает о нём, гневно брызжа слюной.

Будь причина в его славе, Гарри бы даже ухом не повёл, ведь он уже сталкивался с этим на четвертом курсе. Дело оказалось в другом — в Гермионе. Когда Рон высказал всё это прилюдно, Поттер сначала не поверил своим ушам. Хорошо, возможно, он был виноват, что пару раз подумывал о том, чтобы начать встречаться с Гермионой, но это было так давно, что он уже и позабыл об этом. Включая тот момент, о котором так некстати напомнил Уизли.

Танец, чёртов танец, который он разделил с Гермионой, чтобы развеселить её хоть как-то. Поттер попытался объяснить другу, что так получилось из-за того, что Рон тогда ушёл. И, конечно же, это вылилось именно в то, что Гарри особенно ненавидел: его снова обвиняли, пытались сделать козлом отпущения. Поэтому он, плюнув на всё и на всех, аппарировал прямо с вечеринки.

Гермиона продержалась ещё год, но, не выдержав напряжения и извинившись перед Гарри, тоже перестала с ним общаться. И то только потому что вышеупомянутый Рон Уизли стал её мужем. Она не выдержала натиска супруга, который всё также продолжал ревновать её к бывшему другу. Поттер принял это известие спокойно, лишь пожал плечами и совсем сухо, без каких-либо эмоций, обнял рыдающую Гермиону на прощание. Хотя в тот момент ему больше всего хотелось сказать, что всё будет хорошо и это временно, он знал — прощаются они едва ли не навсегда.

Единственными, с кем Гарри тесно общался, были Невилл и Луна. В их доме он чувствовал себя уютно, а они всегда приглашали его на чашечку чая в выходные.

Луна и Невилл поженились полгода назад, почти сразу как Луна закончила обучаться в восстановленном Хогвартсе. Для всех это стало неожиданностью, но только не для Гарри. Он видел, как они смотрят друг на друга ещё с окончания Битвы за Хогвартс, и был рад за них. Ведь её жених, Рольф Скамманджер, с которым она была помолвлена с детства, трагически погиб ещё до того, как началась война. Гарри хорошо помнил, как переживала Луна его потерю, ведь они были не просто женихом и невестой, но теми людьми, которых называют родственными душами. Тогда, на пятом курсе, Поттер Луну ещё плохо знал, но уже считал своим другом.

На свадьбе Невилла и Луны, он, к сожалению, не присутствовал, потому что там находился Уизли. Гарри передёрнуло от этой новости, поэтому он вежливо отказался, заверив, что обязательно заглянет к молодоженам после их медового месяца. Но этого не случилось, так как он был занят другими делами. Делами, которые и повлияли на принятое решение. 

Первым, и, наверное, самым неожиданным открытием для него самого была ориентация. Герой, как окрестили его все кому ни попадя, ко всеобщему восторгу оказался бисексуален. Так что благодаря осознанию этого факта, у Гарри не было проблем с кратковременными отношениями.

Да он особо и не заморачивался. Стоило щелкнуть пальцами, и абсолютно любая или любой свободный от отношений человек уже был в его постели и готов исполнять все, что Герою будет угодно. Гарри лишь презрительно улыбался и испытывал отвращение не только к тем людям, кто безоговорочно плыл ему в руки, но и к самому себе. Однако не переставал пользоваться подобными возможностями. Времена изменились, мальчик вырос. 

Может быть из-за доступности и неясности своих связей он и засветился в мире магглов. Кто же знал, что у неизвестно какого по счёту любовника есть брат сквиб, у которого в это время сидели его друзья-магглы из какой-то там школы.

Первым порывом Поттера было воспользоваться заклятием Обливиэйт, но он сдержался. И, похоже, зря. Потом второпях ему пришлось писать какую-то паршивую статейку в газете, чтобы оправдаться, и, как оказалось, удачно. Гарри не смог бы вспомнить и слова из этой статьи, но магглы и волшебники знали её наизусть и называли «Золотой пометкой для начинающего гея». Тогда Поттера передёргивало от омерзения: ему хотелось выть от снова нахлынувшего внимания, но именно тогда _«Gay Times»_ предложили ему работу.

Работа у Гарри была специфическая — если не сказать уникальная — и его коробило каждый раз, как только ее просили выполнить, что было не часто. Но он всё равно исправно раз в месяц получал приличную зарплату, оканчивающуюся четырьмя нулями.

Единственное, что ему нужно было сделать — это найти лазейку для таких же журналистов, как он. Поттер мог писать в статье всё, что угодно: хвалить, поливать грязью, главное, чтобы было хоть какое-то упоминание о нетрадиционных отношениях. «Эксклюзив для Героя» — как называл про себя это сам Гарри, на все лады проклиная своё издательство в целом и даже сочувствуя Рите, ведь она вполне могла стать такой именно из-за прессинга и жажды сплетен.

Каждый раз приглашение в новое место приходило само. Гарри нужно было только запомнить адрес и морально подготовить себя к вечеру. Поэтому, когда он получил письмо с приглашением на открытие маггловского казино, он даже не удивился, лишь скользнул по нему взглядом, не обратив внимания на отправителя. И, возможно, если бы обратил, то подготовился бы к этому приёму намного тщательнее.

Утро Гарри началось не с писка будильника, который оповестил его о том, что сейчас ровно десять утра, а с собственного крика, которым он едва не захлебнулся. Ему часто снились Фред, Люпин и Тонкс, которых убивали снова и снова, но все более изощренными способами.

Головная боль не проходила уже несколько месяцев, равно как и бессонница, что мучила его. Ужасы войны не желали его отпускать даже спустя столько времени.

Без интереса Гарри вспомнил, что ему надо готовиться к открытию какого-то казино. Если честно, он не думал, что кто-то на самом деле был заинтересован в его появлении там. Однако Криви, который тоже подался в репортеры, заверил, что на любом мероприятии место Поттеру обеспеченно, даже если владелец и не планировал его приглашать. И если быть совсем честным с самим собой, Гарри вообще не хотел никуда идти, но чёртов Криви, тот еще проныра, хотел сплетен, как вампир крови.

Натянув выглаженную домовиками чёрную хлопковую рубашку и кожаные брюки, Гарри даже не взглянул на себя в зеркало. Ему было всё равно, как он выглядит. Он знал, что в зеркале на него будет смотреть всё тот же потрепанный мальчишка в круглых, нелепых очках и с беспорядком на голове, хотя очков он уже давно не носил. Гермиона после окончания войны не выдержала и чуть-чуть подкорректировала ему зрение, вычитав заклинание в какой-то книге. «Это для того, чтобы ты мог хотя бы на улице находиться без очков и не щуриться каждый раз», — объяснила она. Чуть позже она же потащила его к офтальмологу, и ему сделали операцию. С тех пор Гарри не вспоминал о своей близорукости и необходимости носить очки, за что был очень благодарен Гермионе. Так что Поттер лишь удостоверился, что две верхних пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты: он терпеть не мог стиль а-ля Снейп, а галстуки и бабочки просто ненавидел.

К тому же незастёгнутая рубашка давала прекрасную возможность увидеть кулон на шее Гарри: круглый, с гравировкой дракона. Он нашёл его уже после войны в доме на Гриммуалд Плейс, в одном из комодов в комнате Сириуса. Поттер гордился этим кулоном: тот не давал ему забыть, что Сириус всегда рядом, как мать и отец.

Закатав рукава рубашки, он обнажил татуировку в виде змеи на левом предплечье, которая спускалась до самого запястья, обвивая его словно браслет. Когда Гарри спросили, почему именно змея, он лишь пожал плечами, ответив вопросом на вопрос: «Какое теперь это имеет значение?». Возможно, так он хотел показать всем, что нельзя клеймить кого-то только по одному признаку, как это делали многие.

Тут Гарри вспомнил, что вчера он хотел надеть спортивного вида туфли, но решил, что это уже слишком. Но, чёрт возьми, они так хорошо подходили к его байку, которым он так гордился, ведь покупал сам! Он даже и думать не хотел, что поедет на чём-то другом. Ведь покупка мотоцикла напоминала ему о Сириусе и о том, как он впервые оседлал железного коня в ту роковую ночь много-много лет назад. Хотя сам Поттер этого не помнил и знал лишь по рассказам Хагрида.

Поттер отстранено подумал, что заботливо оставленные в углу начищенные кожаные ботинки, наверное, оставил Микки, его домовик. Тот, к слову, был чем-то похож на Кричера — такой же ворчливый и недовольный. Хотя, может быть, это был и кто-то ещё - Гарри всё никак не мог запомнить имена всех домовых эльфов.

Домовики, которых молодая миссис Уизли так яро защищала, безапелляционно появлялись в его доме, стоило только щёлкнуть пальцами или просто подумать о них. Конечно же, Гарри им платил, не слушая ни малейшего довода о том, что они рады служить Гарри Поттеру даже бесплатно. Всё-таки некоторые правила некогда существовавшего «Г.А.В.Н.Э.» он соблюдал, и знал, что этот факт вызвал бы у Гермионы улыбку, которой ему так не хватало.

И впервые в жизни Гарри признался самому себе, что Малфои были не так глупы, раз так часто пользовались услугами эльфов. Во-первых, у них было на это право. А во-вторых, это здорово экономило время. Что было немаловажно. Кивнув самому себе, он захлопнул дверь и немедля аппарировал прямо к своему байку, стоявшему на закрытой автостоянке.

 

_«В пятницу в пять часов вечера открылось новое казино в самом центре Лондона. Казино гордо носит имя «Dragon’s Cave», что не удивительно, ведь в этом заведении не понаслышке водится много сокровищ._

_Открытие прошло по самому высшему разряду, где гостеприимный хозяин любезно напомнил всем о том, что посетители могут наслаждаться напитками совершенно бесплатно, и, уж поверьте, гостям есть из чего выбирать.»_

 

Гарри прибыл вовремя, точнее, он вовремя припарковал байк у бордюра, недалеко от казино, в которое он направлялся. До открытия оставалось пять минут. Гарри лишь с раздражением посмотрел на часы, и недовольная гримаса украсила его лицо — он ненавидел опаздывать, он должен был быть здесь десять минут назад. 

Гарри неспешно направился к толпе зевак и гостей, чьи кошельки, без сомнения, могли себе позволить проиграть два его состояния. Он почему-то в этом даже не сомневался. Обведя всех внимательным взглядом, Поттер лишь удовлетворенно хмыкнул — всё так и было. 

Однако стоило ему обратить внимание на человека стоявшего впереди, журналист едва подавил раздосадованный стон. Знал ли Гарри о том, что владельцем казино, которое Криви так неистово желал, чтобы он посетил, окажется Малфой? Если бы знал - не пошел бы ни за что на свете. Никогда. 

Гарри до сих пор с неким содроганием вспоминал о суде. Каждый раз он возвращался мыслями не к самому процессу, а вспоминал напряженную и идеально прямую спину Малфоя, его побелевшие костяшки пальцев, которые напряглись, едва он вцепился в ручки кресла. Вспоминал его бледное, как мел, лицо и глубокие круги под глазами. И не сказать, что Нарцисса выглядела лучшим образом, но именно образ Малфоя-младшего крепко засел в памяти. Хотя именно из-за его матери Гарри и был на суде. Так называемый долг. Долг, о котором он не мог забыть, ведь миссис Малфой спасла ему жизнь. Долг, который Гарри не смог бы оплатить, но все же попытался.

Едва вынесли приговор, Поттер, ни на кого не оглядываясь и никого не слушая, опрометью кинулся прочь. Чувство, что если он остановится хотя бы на мгновение, то его разорвут на мельчайшие кусочки, лишь усиливалось. 

Он спиной ощущал острый, прожигающий взгляд Кингсли. Ему было противно и тошно, но Гарри все же обернулся и с достоинством выдержал этот взгляд, коря себя за проснувшееся геройство. Оно как раз таки здесь было несколько неуместно, и это злило ещё больше.

Ярость вновь окатила его с ног до головы, едва он увидел Малфоя. За то, что тот не смог избежать этого суда. За то, что он не смог придумать, как ещё отплатить миссис Малфой, кроме как вытащить их обоих из этого дерьма. Зная, как это обернулось для самой Нарциссы, Гарри лишь бессильно сжимал кулаки. Если бы он только знал…

Он гипнотизировал Малфоя взглядом, пытаясь понять, как чувствует себя наследник одной из самых влиятельных семей в мире магии, чьё благополучие и репутация канули в лету. И, конечно же, ему было не понять. Потому что кроме напыщенности и самодовольства он ничего там не увидел. 

Этот эгоистичный ублюдок. Ему всё нипочём.

От этой мысли губы сами собой растянулись в усмешке. Такие, казалось бы, знакомые мысли не посещали его со школы. Стоило Гарри повернуть голову немного в бок, и лишь тогда Поттер заметил, что рядом с ним стоит парень. И что тот стоит к Малфою слишком близко. Губы невольно растянулись ещё шире, предвкушая сенсацию, на лице застыла хищная улыбка. Вполне возможно, что он всё-таки не зря приехал сюда. Совсем не зря. А Криви можно сказать спасибо и позже за столь лакомый кусочек в его будущих воспоминаниях.

Гарри никогда не думал, что его настроение с отметки «отлично» может подскочить ещё выше. Не думал, пока не поймал недовольный взгляд Малфоя. И это было прекрасно. Они буравили друг друга взглядом, но тот, казалось, не был удивлен его присутствием, и Гарри едва не стукнул себя ладонью по лбу. Ну, конечно! Ведь он, как владелец казино, без сомнений знал всех своих гостей, даже тех, чьи имена хотелось бы оставить инкогнито, как имя Гарри Поттера, например. 

Поттер вновь скользнул взглядом по стоящему рядом парню. Что-то его смущало, но он никак не мог понять что. Гарри сразу не понравился этот скользкий тип, который, к его неудовольствию, был очень похож на него самого. Не то чтобы его это волновало, но то как этот - Кен? Сэм? Дэн? Как его там Малфой назвал? - вёл себя, порядком бесило. И ещё Малфой. Что этот… черт, да как его там... в нём нашёл? Взгляда от Малфоя не отрывает, а сам Малфой похож на блеклую, серую моль, разве что холенную, как шерстка любимого книззла Джинни. От этой мысли его едва не стошнило.

Чем больше Гарри смотрел на этого парня, тем больше не понимал, что тот нашёл в Малфое. Ведь всё его существо, взгляд, жесты были просто наполнены щенячьим восторгом при виде бывшего слизеринца. Или хитрый хорёк всё это видел, но предпочитал не замечать и игнорировать?

Но как говорят: «Язык мой — враг мой». Не успел Гарри подумать, как совершенно очевидный факт просто выскользнул из его уст, и, к счастью, его никто не услышал. Личные проблемы уже никого не интересовали, а вот скандалы... О скандалах он подумает позже, сейчас им было не время. 

Потому что азарт накрыл его с головой, едва Малфой так знакомо протянул его фамилию. Гарри с неким удивлением осознал, что это его будоражит, и он вновь не может сдержать порыва ответить на это колкостью, которыми благодаря своей профессии теперь владел в превосходстве. Хотя это больше прозвучало как ирония. Губы вновь растянулись в улыбке, и Поттеру показалось, что она — зеркальное отражение малфоевской, и это было чертовски приятно, Рита бы им гордилась. Он наконец-то научился приспосабливаться к окружающим и быть таким, каким его _желали видеть._

Его слегка огорчила спокойная и ленивая реакция Малфоя, но потом всё встало на свои места, и от этого факта почему-то полегчало. Ведь Гарри даже не заметил, как успел напрячься, и вновь не сдержался, сделал выпад, но на этот раз выпад был более осмысленный и коварный. Гарри едва сдержал довольную ухмылку, когда, приблизившись вплотную, увидел, как дернулся кадык Малфоя.

Это было так знакомо. Он вдруг неожиданно окунулся в такое, казалось бы, далёкое и забытое детство. Несравнимое чувство соперничества, раздражения и возбуждения. Черт возьми, да! 

И он был готов прикончить этого сопляка, что прервал их, собственными руками. Потому что это была даже не Гермиона, которая могла себе это позволить. Поттера вновь охватили злость и раздражение. А взгляд Малфоя лишь больше распалял: хотелось врезать ему в глаз и повалить на землю, лишь бы не видеть этой смазливой рожи брюнета и оторваться от души. Лучше уж бывший соперник, чем эта блеклая копия его самого.

К счастью для Гарри Чжоу подоспела вовремя, и он с удивлением обнаружил, что в том, что пригласил её сюда, есть польза. Но себя все-таки довольным ситуацией не чувствовал. Сейчас Гарри больше волновало то, откуда этот парень его знает. И ведь он уже где-то его видел! Этот мальчишка уже своим существованием начинает его раздражать. И это было странно. Интуиция Гарри никогда не давала осечек.

Прижавшись к его плечу, Чжоу что-то без умолку трещала, но Гарри её не слушал. Ему было абсолютно всё равно, какие сплетни разносятся по округе, по крайней мере сейчас. Ведь в силу своей профессии он сам не раз разносил различные слухи. Он даже пожалел, что прервал столь содержательный разговор с Малфоем. Хотя, по сути, ничего в нём содержательного не было, разве что Поттер не смог не заметить, какими полными обожания глазами на Малфоя смотрит спонсор, чьё имя он так и не запомнил.   
Гарри это забавляло и раздражало одновременно. Но, с другой стороны, он не мог отрицать, что Малфой изменился. Не стал красавцем, но обаяния не растерял, да и новый имидж ему был к лицу.

Едва зайдя в холл казино, Гарри отвязался от Чжоу, сказав, что у него есть дела важнее, чем танцы. Проклиная Малфоя с его фантазией, ведь только истинный слизеринец мог соединить такие несовместимые вещи как казино и танцы, Гарри незамедлительно заказал себе виски и залпом осушил стакан. Заметив неподалёку знакомого аврора, он направился к нему. Когда-то давным-давно, казалось, уже в прошлой жизни, они вместе подавали документы в аврорскую академию, и тот казался неплохим парнем. Гарри было необходимо хоть немного отвлечься от мыслей о Малфое. И этот парень подходил как нельзя кстати.

Однако, стоило ему только начать говорить, как он тут же понял, что проиграл. Никакого разговора по душам и воспоминаний о старом добром прошлом не будет.

— Смит, слушай, а что это за парень с Малфоем? — Гарри бесцеремонно плюхнулся рядом с аврором и вновь подозвал официанта.

— Ты тоже заметил? Глаз от него оторвать не может, — завистливо добавил Смит.

— Кто? — Поттер предпочёл сделать вид, что не понял о ком идёт речь, и получилось у него, как ему показалось, вполне удачно.

— Да Роквэлл этот, Дэн, от пог... от Малфоя. Что он нашёл в этом Малфое? Я вроде и посимпатичнее буду, сразу бы заарканил этого мальчика. А то вон, гляди, Малфой и ухом не ведёт! — с ненавистью прошипел Смит.

Гарри поморщился от отвращения, поняв, как ошибся в этом парне. Тот оказался совсем не таким, каким считал его Гарри. Но тут же скрыл это фальшивым фырканьем, отметив схожесть в недоумении, что этот парень нашёл в Малфое. Но едкий комментарий Гарри проглотил, чтобы не распалять аврора ещё больше. Он не хотел впутывать себя в абсурдную историю. Особенно, если та включала в себя Малфоя и знакомого ему пьяного аврора.

Шепнув подошедшему официанту, что он будет виски, Гарри придвинулся к Смиту поближе.

— И что тебе мешает? — как бы невзначай спросил он, опаляя ухо Смита своим дыханием, и довольно улыбнулся, когда кадык аврора дёрнулся вверх, и тот вздрогнул, пряча глаза. Иногда Гарри ненавидел Риту за то, что та научила его манипулировать людьми, а заодно и себя, за то, что всегда добивался желаемого. А ещё и за то, что стал более внимателен к мелочам, а без них, понял он с огорчением, жилось легче.

— Н-ничего, — немного нервно ответил Смит.

Поттер усмехнулся. Все его наблюдения и домыслы были верны: аврор слишком пьян и возбужден, что готов затащить в койку любого. Например, того же Малфоевского спонсора, чтоб его побрал. А любым Гарри становиться не собирался. Ему не нужны были интрижки на одну ночь с последствиями. Он ещё в баре с тем парнем, что не умел держать язык за зубами, уяснил — связаться с аврором себе дороже. 

— Отлично, — сказал Гарри, посчитав, что на этом его миссия выполнена. Он мысленно поблагодарил Мерлина, что можно наконец побыстрее уйти от общества Смита, которое, по глупости, навязал себе сам. 

— Тогда удачи, — и, опрокинув ещё одну порцию виски, которую любезный официант успел поставить на столик, Гарри двинулся к танцполу, обзывая нелестными словами того, кто придумал танцевать в казино.


	3. III: Trouble is in the air: Draco — Тучи сгущаются: Драко

— Доброе утро, любовь моя, — неспешно и лениво потягиваясь, протянул блондин.

— И тебе не хворать, — в ответ на приветствие в мужчину, что лежал рядом, была запущена подушка. Перехватив орудие несостоявшегося убийства рукой, он усмехнулся:

— И утро совсем не доброе.

За это его лягнули ногой под одеялом, но мужчина продолжал всё так же нагло улыбаться. Наблюдая, как насупился любовник, он безошибочно заметил, когда настроение парня изменилось, и в его глазах заплясали озорные огоньки.

Не успел он ничего сказать, как был прижат к кровати гибким телом без шанса на освобождение и взят в захват. Брюнет притянул мужчину для поцелуя и сдавленно охнул, когда шаловливые руки любовника коснулись члена, а его бедра крепко зажали между коленей.

Мужчина, не открывая глаз, приблизил руки к паху, но их перехватили. Темноволосый недовольно зашипел. Послышался сдавленный смешок. Руки отпустили, и спустя мгновение вес с бёдер исчез. Не успел брюнет открыть глаза и возмутиться такой переменой настроения, как его член оказался во рту блондина. С большим наслаждением он зарылся руками в мягкие светлые волосы и немного потянул их, наблюдая за движениями партнера.

Не потрудившись оповестить любовника о том, что он сейчас кончит, брюнет с протяжным стоном излился ему в рот. Наблюдая за тем, как блондин сглатывает семя и довольно облизывается, он заметил:

— Хоть сейчас далеко за полдень, такое пробуждение мне нравится, Себ. Почаще бы, а то скучно, знаешь ли.

— Джеймс, ты скотина, — с этими словами тот, кого назвали Себом, впился в губы любовника яростным поцелуем. Джеймс же на это нелестное замечание лишь ухмыльнулся и позволил мужчине вновь оседлать его бедра. А после, когда Себастьян совсем расслабился, любовник ловко опрокинул его на спину и успел заглушить удивленный вздох поцелуем.

 

* * *

 

Сразу после того, как Поттер ушёл, Дэн пристал к Малфою с расспросами. И Драко пытался объяснить самому себе, какого дьявола он оправдывает Поттера в глазах Дэна. Точнее, почему он пытается доказать своему спонсору, что Золотой Мальчик не так ужасен, как о нём говорят. Зачем он это делал — не понятно, но его задело поддакивание Дэна о том, что Поттер был далеко не подарком.

Возможно, это его завышенная самооценка, но Драко не особо хотелось, чтобы Поттера считали равным ему, Малфою — чистокровному волшебнику, обучаемому этикету с детства. Быть сравненным с полукровкой — ниже его достоинства и могло стать жирным пятном на его репутации. Это же чертов Поттер, в конце концов! Да, Поттеры входили в число тех двадцати восьми избранных чистокровных, но это было до того, как отец Поттера женился на грязнокровке. И даже любовь Северуса к этой женщине ничего не меняла. Вон, у него тоже какая ненормальность в этом вопросе имеется...

Малфой сдержал обычную маску равнодушия на лице, которая едва не слетела, стоило только подумать об этом. Поттер, будь ты неладен!

Он и не отрицал, что Поттер так и остался занозой в заднице, которой можно всё. Он же Избранный, тролль его подери! А с тем учётом, что звёздная болезнь быстро прогрессировала, он мог легко догадаться, почему рядом с ним нет заучки Грейнджер и Уизелов. Рыжий как всегда выкинул бы что-нибудь, как тогда на четвертом курсе. Это ж надо додуматься обидеться на друга за то, что тот ничего ему не сказал. Ай-яй-яй, бедный Уизел!.. Драко неприязненно поморщился.

Грейнджер, а ныне Уизли, вероятно, не смогла разорваться между муженьком и лучшим другом. И Поттер наконец-таки понял, что они (особенно Уизли, этот нищеброд) ему не ровня. Как Драко тогда сказал на первом курсе? «Если ты будешь общаться с отребьем вроде Уизли, тебе же будет хуже»? И он оказался прав, общение с Уизли не привело ни к чему хорошему.

Хотя какое ему до этого дело? Испортились у Поттера отношения с друзьями и поделом. Так ему и надо. Вон, например, его отношение к Грейнджер изменилось ещё с памятного третьего курса, когда она залепила ему кулаком в скулу. Но тем не менее Драко тихо ликовал. И никогда бы не признался (даже себе!), что дело вовсе не в наличии друзей и него и отсутствии оных у Поттера, а в том, что некогда единое Золотое Три распалось на молодую чету и никому не нужного Спасителя Всего Магического Мира.

Со стороны, возможно, показалось бы, что Малфой всё ещё затаил обиду на Поттера за не принятую руку и отвергнутую дружбу, хотя, на самом деле, Драко было глубоко наплевать. Особенно теперь, когда это уже не имело никакого значения. Многие бы предположили, что он завидовал друзьям Поттера. Возможно в детстве, но не сейчас, сейчас это теряло всякий смысл. Хотя, интерес в них всё же остался, но весьма своеобразный: так как Драко не особо хотелось ложиться под Министерство, он не побрезгует рычагом усмирения кабинетных крыс, коим был именно Поттер. А что нужно для того, чтобы тот взбесился? Правильное упоминание о его ненаглядных дружках.

Перспектива встретиться с Уизелом и Грейнджер далеко не радовала, и если бы ему кто такое сказал, он бы заавадил его сразу же. Но появление неразлучной троицы прибавило бы бывшему Пожирателю хоть какое-то ощущение стабильности, которого у него не было.

Драко с тоской вспоминал школьные годы, когда всё было проще. Тот груз, неумолимо лежащий на плечах, тяготил его. Как бы он ни хотел казаться беззаботным, строгое воспитание отца давало о себе знать. Моментами он ненавидел его за то, что не мог проявить слабость, не мог даже допустить и мысли, что сыну необходима поддержка. А сейчас Драко бы очень хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь. С тем, кого он знает.

Со временем чувство ненависти к отцу притупилось, оно мешало. Малфой не знал, как справиться с тем чувством опустошения, поселившемся внутри него после болезни матери, поэтому он решил занять себя делом. А идея о создании казино стала отправной точкой к тому, чтобы немного расслабиться. Он был бесконечно благодарен Панси за её терпение и за то, что познакомила его с Дэном.

Однако со временем Малфой начал понимать: Дэн может стать для него чем-то большим, чем просто компаньоном, и это пугало. Иногда подруга его подкалывала, мол, ему достался лакомый кусочек, а он только фыркал в ответ. Драко становилось смешно от одной только мысли, что Дэн может стать его любовником. Неприятно было со временем осознать правоту Панси. Драко иногда ловил себя на мысли, что он хотел бы оказаться с Дэном в одной постели.

Но каждый раз, когда Дэн поворачивался к нему спиной, по телу проходила неконтролируемая дрожь, Драко непроизвольно представлял совсем другого человека на месте этого парня, отчего ненавидел себя ещё больше. Он знал: когда Дэн обернётся, иллюзия исчезнет, и Драко вновь едва сдержит порыв, чтобы мучительно не застонать от разочарования. Поворачиваясь к Дэну спиной, он снова до боли вопьётся ногтями в свои собственные ладони и до крови закусит губу. Лишь несколько секунд спустя он глубоко вдохнет и неискренне улыбнётся, оборачиваясь.

Сейчас, оправдывая Поттера, Драко становилось легче. Он не чувствовал того наваждения к Дэну, которое наплывало на него временами. Когда до боли, до дрожи хотелось стиснуть его в своих объятьях и поцеловать. Но тот оборачивался, поднимал глаза, и всё вставало на свои места, словно никакой бури и не было.

Со стороны, наверное, это казалось странным. Никто его не просил защищать Поттера. Однако сейчас, стоя рядом с Дэном, ему казалось это необходимым. За те месяцы что он его не видел, тот изменился. И, к несчастью, эта перемена приводила Малфоя в ужас. Зачем он отрастил волосы? Они слишком знакомо рябили перед глазами. Было неконтролируемое желание коснуться. А ещё нещадно хотелось курить. Присутствие Поттера где-то рядом действовало ему на нервы.

Какого черта он просто не отшил Дэна с его расспросами и не послал куда подальше?

Драко, видимо, отвлёкся, потому как не услышал, о чём его спрашивает Дэн.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — голос Дэна звучал подавленно.

— Делаю что? — отстранёно спросил Драко, смотря куда-то в сторону.

— Избегаешь меня. Ты даже завёл разговор о Г... Поттере, лишь бы избежать вопросов.

Малфой повернул голову в его сторону, он едва не сказал «Гарри» или ему показалось? Везде этот чёртов Поттер!

— Нет, дело не в этом, — устало сказал он.

— А в чём? Я думал, мы близки, Драко.

— Близ... Что? — это слово больно впилось Малфою в сердце. Ему вспомнились вечера в Малфой-мэноре и улыбающаяся мать, но он тут же очнулся, отгоняя эти миражи. Такой близости у него уже не будет, а вспоминать об этом очень больно. — Забудь об этом, Дэн. Это совершенно не твоё дело, — грубо добавил он.

— Нет, — парень упрямо вздернул подбородок. Кажется, он был настроен решительно, и Малфой едва не скривился от осознания этого.

— Мы не любовники, — резко выплюнул Драко, поняв, к чему тот клонит.

— Но могли бы...

— Нет, — отрезал он, этот разговор начал его утомлять. — Никогда.

Драко прекрасно понимал, что лжет.

— Но...

— Святой Салазар, Малфой, что ты как девица, честное слово?! Согласись уже и дай мальчику то, чего он хочет, — прозвучал за спиной Драко голос.

— Поттер, — Малфой вздрогнул при упоминании основателя своего факультета. Ему не требовалось поворачиваться, чтобы узнать этот голос из тысячи других. За столько лет он запомнился едва ли не лучше голосов родителей. Но вот интонация... Нетипичная, она заинтриговала, он никогда не слышал такой у Поттера.

— ... или его трахнет кто-нибудь другой. Я уже знаю несколько желающих, — как будто не услышав его, закончил Поттер.

— Поттер... — предупреждающе понизил голос Драко, но продолжил стоять к нему спиной, наблюдая, как меняется лицо Дэна. Тот после слов Поттера сначала покраснел, потом побледнел, но продолжал с ненавистью смотреть на Поттера. Интересно, почему?

— Что?

— Какого дьявола ты здесь делаешь? — «... чёртова заноза в заднице» — продолжил фразу в своей голове Драко и всё же обернулся. Ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить, как дышать.

Перед ним стоял человек, который знает себе цену, а это и восхищало, и раздражало одновременно. Это же Поттер, святоша Поттер, который просто не может выглядеть так раскрепощенно и расслаблено. Драко поборол в себе желание протереть глаза и тяжело сглотнул.

— А нельзя? Я хочу... Услугу. Ты ведь понимаешь, о чём я? — неугомонный Поттер выжидающе уставился на него, и в тусклом свете его черты казались чуть острее, а зелёные глаза — ещё ярче.

Драко изучающе рассматривал бывшего сокурсника и сравнивал образ, оставшийся в памяти, с сегодняшней реальностью. Помимо отсутствия неловкости, восприятие резанула просьба Поттера. Было в ней что-то такое... странное, недосказанное. Был ли это своего рода намёк? Рассудив, что с этим он разберётся позже, Малфой кивнул Поттеру. Хотелось поскорее от него избавиться. Тот вызывал у него иррациональное желание дать по роже, совсем не аристократическое и чреватое последствиями, которых Малфой не хотел ни в коем случае. Особенно, если это хоть как-то было связано с Золотым мальчиком даже косвенно. Лучше уж вообще никак и никогда.

Малфой вновь обернулся к Дэну. И лучше бы он этого не делал. Что-то случилось с его внешностью, словно Драко смотрел сквозь искаженное зеркало. Парень выглядел иначе, но с первого раза было трудно сказать, что именно изменилось. Казалось, черты стали более резкими и острыми. Он стал похож на Снейпа. И как бы Драко ни любил своего «крёстного», коим нарёк его отец (хотя ему никогда не рассказывали о церемонии крещения, сколько бы он не спрашивал), от этой мысли его передёрнуло.

Поттер за его спиной прочистил горло, вновь привлекая внимание, и Малфой, закатив глаза, кинул на него недовольный взгляд. Он почти уже забыл о его существовании, но желание ему врезать всё возрастало.

— Что ещё?

— А проводить? Показать гостю апартаменты? Разве это в обязанности хозяина не входит? — как-то скучающе поинтересовался Поттер, и Малфой выругался, слишком уж тот напоминал его самого в школе.

— И я люблю пожестче.

Драко подавил ухмылку и театрально вскинул бровь.

— Прям так сразу?

В ответ Поттер, как показалось Драко, немного истерично рассмеялся, но не ответил.

— Не буду вам мешать, — поворачиваясь к ним спиной, бросил Поттер, так и не удостоив Малфоя ответом.

— А как же апартаменты? Как же радушный хозяин? — съязвил Драко, прожигая взглядом удаляющуюся спину.

Ублюдок. У него что, дар так неимоверно его раздражать? И к тому же, слишком уж Поттер быстро ретировался. И это было странно: зная Поттера, тот всегда шёл напролом до самого конца.

— Это можно сделать и позже. Намного позже... — бросив на него насмешливый взгляд, ответил Поттер, скрываясь за поворотом.

Какое-то время Малфой простоял в тишине, смотря на то место, где пару мгновений назад был Поттер. Ему показалось, или тот намеренно ушёл от ответа, и этот жест был почти как предложение. Только предложение чего? Не сказать, чтобы он был идиотом. Но Поттер, Поттер! Нет, Драко отказывался в это верить.

Хотелось, как минимум, наслать на себя Обливиэйт за такие мысли. Это уже было ниже отметки «отвратительно». Чертов Поттер!

— Драко, — мягко позвали его, и Малфой поморщился - он ненавидел, когда к нему так обращались. Слишком приторно, слишком больно, ведь так к нему обращалась только мать.

Драко обернулся, ведь он совсем забыл о том, что в коридоре он не один.

— Идём к гостям, Дэн, — оборвал он дальнейшие расспросы, кивая в том направлении, где скрылся Поттер. Ему ещё предстояло перекинуться парочкой фраз с инвесторами и знатными гостями, а он и так слишком задержался. Отец бы ему этого не простил.

Дэн лишь кивнул, скривив губы в горькой усмешке, но Драко уже этого не видел, шагая в сторону зала.

 

* * *

 

Едва войдя в зал, Малфой понял, что грядет скандал. Один из авроров, а это был именно он (Драко не спутает эту чёртову мантию ни с чьей-либо ещё), пьяно пошатываясь, направился к юному бармену, чью заявку на работу Драко принял последней, и то скрепя сердце - уж больно тот был неопытен. Парень то краснея, то бледнея, пытался отпихнуть руки аврора, боясь даже пискнуть. И вывод был очевиден — тот приставал к персоналу.

В первое мгновение Малфой, не задумываясь, хотел швырнуть в него как минимум Инкарцеро или даже Круцио, и никакое наличие авроров его бы не остановило. Во-первых, он как хозяин казино был обязан предоставить охрану и комфорт и гостям, и персоналу. Во-вторых, он просто терпеть не мог, когда кто-то распускал руки. И в-третьих, это был его персонал, а свою собственность Драко берёг. Ровно как и репутацию.

Но лишь один случайный взгляд случайно появившегося в зале Поттера в его сторону — и Драко успокоился. Правда, мысль об этом сразу же подняла новую бурю негодования, но уже на Поттера, и Малфой, в общем-то, был доволен таким раскладом. Лучше пусть будет Поттер, чем этот аврор, а не то бедному служащему Министерства придётся несладко. Хотя какое ему, Драко Люциусу Малфою, до этого дело? Никакого. Да и душа порадуется, когда наследник сможет отыграться за те рейды на Малфой-мэнор и прочие гадости, которые бравые авроры не постеснялись использовать даже после того, как отец оказался в Азкабане, а мама - в больнице святого Мунго.

Но чем ближе Драко подходил к аврору, тем сильнее оказалось желание заавадить его ко всем чертям. Мальчишка-бармен мелко подрагивал от испуга и едва мог членораздельно говорить. Но вот его осанка, с которой он всё это выдержал, не могла не заслуживать восхищения. Парень держался из последних сил. Ну и что, что в глазах парня плескался ужас и что он как-то неожиданно стал выглядеть намного меньше, чем был на самом деле.

Поттер стоял рядом с аврором и что-то ему тихо говорил, но Драко это нисколько не волновало. Вероятно, тот как всегда геройствовал, будь он неладен! Аврор дернулся в его сторону, но Драко только ухмыльнулся. Пускай даже не пытается напугать его, уж точно не сейчас, когда этот аврор пьян вдрызг. Малфой не спеша приблизился к нему, и, пока он шёл, аврор не отрывал от него взгляд. Драко остался доволен, по крайней мере ему удалось отвлечь его внимание от бармена.

Остановившись едва ли не перед самым носом у нерадивого пьянчуги, Драко ледяным тоном, на который только был способен, довольно вежливо потребовал, чтобы мужчина выметался вон. Краем глаза он заметил, что Поттер окинул паренька заинтересованным взглядом, но вовремя успел проглотить усмешку.

— Никуда я отсюда не пойду, чертов Пожиратель! — гневно выплюнул аврор. — Гнить тебе в Азкабане, мразь!

В первые секунды Драко не знал, что сказать. Он все хватался за самообладание, но в одно мгновение его затопил гнев.

— А теперь послушай сюда, дорогой аврор, — чеканя каждое слово начал Драко. — Либо ты выметаешься из этого места немедленно, либо я зову сюда таких же авроров, как и ты, и они сами вышвыривают тебя отсюда.

— Они не посмеют! Они такие же, как и я!

— Вот именно, но, похоже, они лучше тебя знают нормы приличия, а такого унижения и пренебрежения правилами я не потерплю, ты меня понял? — Драко зашипел, а глаза его сузились от гнева.

— Да кто ты такой, чтобы мне указывать?! — голос аврора стал более высоким и истеричным. — Ты - кусок дерьма в нашем обществе, ты — никто. А ты, — тут он повернулся к бармену, что всё также мелко подрагивал, но уже был в обществе Поттера и от этого, казалось, немного успокоился.

Только сейчас Малфой понял, что аврор замолчал, и Драко позволил себе легкую ухмылку на лице, поняв, в чём причина. Поймав взгляд Поттера, он кивнул ему, сам не зная зачем. Он с неким наслаждением смотрел, как вытягивается лицо аврора, когда его без каких-либо объяснений вывели из зала, но Драко уже не было до этого дела. Ему нужно подумать и успокоиться перед встречей с инвесторами, морально подготовиться к допросу в Министерстве, который, он точно знал, последует незамедлительно. Поэтому он просто развернулся и вышел, всей душой желая, чтобы Дэн не последовал за ним. Сейчас он своим присутствием только усиливал мерзкое раздражение, чувство, которым Малфой за этот вечер был сыт по горло.

«Чтоб вас всех», — выругался про себя Драко, направляясь в сторону верхней лоджии, что располагалась прямо у сводов потолка и открывала вид на весь зал сверху, но была незаметной для игроков. Плотно закрыв дверь, Драко расположился в одном из кресел и, не задумываясь, плеснул себе в стакан виски.

Он судорожно выдохнул и закрыл глаза, пытаясь выкинуть из головы картинки из прошлого: обвиняющий взгляд голубых глаз все еще маячил перед глазами. Но выходило это из рук вон плохо. Зря он стёр Дэну память о том вечере, зря. Теперь самому приходится мучиться, вспоминать и злиться каждый раз, понимая, что сорвался.

В тот вечер он был неумолимо пьян, а Дэн всё крутился рядом: прижимался и прикасался к нему. Поэтому тогда он видел вместо светло-синих глаз карие. Всегда карие, сколько он себя помнил, и от этого хотелось выть не меньше. Если только один цвет волос делал такое с ним, то что было бы, если бы попался "полный комплект"?

Ему пришлось долго объясняться перед Министерством, зачем он использовал такой сильный Обливиэйт. Особенно было позорно показывать воспоминания. А министерские работники лишь довольно хмыкали и ухмылялись, кивая, как китайские болванчики. Драко хотелось придушить их собственными руками. Суки.

С силой сжав кулак, Драко дёрнулся, почувствовав чье-то касание. Резко распахнув глаза, он отшатнулся от незваного гостя. Но тут же опознав его, расслабился и криво улыбнулся.

Драко с отвращением к самому себе отметил, что теряет сноровку и слишком расслабился за этот год.

— Панс, что ты здесь делаешь? — вопрос прозвучал почти язвительно, он старательно скрыл поднимающееся изнутри раздражение. Ему не особо понравилось то, что он не услышал ее шагов. Он хотел побыть один, черт возьми!

Паркинсон лишь фыркнула.

— Пришла поддержать, — на губах подруги промелькнула усмешка. — Последовала прямо за тобой сразу после того, как этого ублюдка увели. — Радостное выражение лица сменилось гримасой отвращения.

— Ты же так и не написал Блейзу? — это было скорее утверждение, чем вопрос.

— Браво, мисс внимательность, — с раздражением протянул Малфой. Он терпеть не мог, когда ему кто-то указывал.

— Не язви. Тебе стоит пообщаться хоты бы с ним или Тео... Я видела Поттера, — как бы между делом добавила она, внимательно следя за реакцией.

Драко высокомерно вскинул бровь.

— И что? Мне он жить не мешает.

«По крайней мере, пока», — про себя добавил он.

— Он изменился.

Он промолчал, вновь вскидывая бровь, будто спрашивая: «И что с того?». Драко идиотом не был, он и сам это уже заметил. И перемена раздражала до зубного скрежета. Но, не сказав ни слова, всё также молча достал из пиджака портсигар и блаженно затянулся.

Драко усмехнулся. Ведь он видел, как Панси наблюдала за манипуляциями его рук с легкой завистью. Паркинсон вздохнула. Он знал, что движения его рук были плавными и немного возбуждающими, и девушка еле сдержала порыв коснуться их. Не дождавшись ответа, она продолжила:

— Знаешь, если бы не эти зелёные глаза, я б его не узнала. Он стал... не Поттером. Нет больше вороньего гнезда, наоборот, волосы чертовски хорошо очерчивают его лицо. Исчезли эти уродливые очки. Как думаешь, он носит линзы или исправил своё зрение, как только магия Поттеров полностью приняла его? И взгляд стал более твёрдым и наглым. Бесстыжим, я бы сказала. Ты видел, как он пожирал глазами этого мальчика-стажёра, на которого накинулся аврор, нет? А вот я — да. И тело... Он дьявольски хорош собой, от него веет силой, Драко. Так и хочется, чтобы...

Малфой поморщился, едва не закашлявшись, она словно озвучила его мысли, но ей об этом знать было не обязательно.

— Уволь, Панс. Я не желаю слышать и тем более знать, как и в каких позах ты хочешь Поттера. Хорошо? — тут его взгляд задержался на танцполе.

Там внизу Поттер двигался так, словно это место было создано для него. Он покачивался в такт музыке, почти невесомо касаясь партнера руками. Мальчишка, тот самый стажёр, просто млел от внимания. Поттер обвивал его словно змея; и когда он набрался гибкости? Он же был неуклюж, как хвосторога на льду! Драко лишь усмехнулся, и, затянувшись в последний раз, затушил сигарету. Кажется, Поттер нашёл то, что искал, и без его помощи. А мальчишку можно уволить и завтра, уж повод Драко точно найдет.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла.

— И всё же, что привело тебя сюда, дорогая? — Драко усмехнулся, заметив, как Панси безрезультатно пыталась согнать румянец с лица. — О, какого мальчика хотите на этот раз, мисс Паркинсон?

— А кого вы мне можете предложить, мистер Малфой? — перейдя на светский тон, спросила Панси.

— Могу предложить, но не сейчас. Сейчас у меня встреча, Панс, — выдержав паузу, он спросил. — Подождешь?

Панси недовольно скривилась, и Драко видел, что она хочет что-то у него спросить, но молчит. Драко только хмыкнул, понимая, что от вопросов он не отделается, а ему бы очень этого хотелось.

— Вот и славно. Располагайся.

Не говоря больше ни слова, он покинул лоджию.

Он позорно считал в уме каждый шаг, чтобы успокоиться. К моменту, когда он переступал через порог, он был полностью собран. Стоило только Драко появиться в поле зрения спонсоров, те слащаво заулыбались, а взгляд стал масляным. Но он, как наученный опытом владелец заведения, лишь улыбнулся самой ослепительной улыбкой, на которую был способен, словно ничего не заметил. Хотя самому больше хотелось блевать. Связи делали своё дело, но людьми инвесторы были малоприятными.

— Мистер Малфой, — кивая, поприветствовал его один из спонсоров.

— Мистер Филф. Как ваши дела? Мистер Скурс, мистер О’Круин, — учтиво поздоровался со всеми остальными Малфой.

— Всё прекрасно. Не желаете сыграть с нами партию в покер? — предложил тот, кого назвали мистером Филфом, все так же приторно скалясь. — Дела обсудим за ним же.

Драко не оставалось ничего, как только кивнуть. Какими бы они людьми не были, ему нужны были спонсоры и деньги.

В целом Драко остался доволен переговорами, так же, как и самой игрой в покер. В кармане лежала лишняя и редкая, по меркам теперешнего британского общества, пятидесятифунтовая купюра. [1] Мелочь, а приятно. К тому же, он ничего не потерял из своего кармана и даже подписал весьма выгодный контракт, который мало кого бы оставил равнодушным. Большим преимуществом семьи Малфой было то, что они всегда с особой тщательностью вели свои дела. Возможно, поэтому он ещё был и одним из самых желанных женихов Британии, несмотря на прошлое Пожирателя. Ведь главную роль в его партии играли деньги, а на всё остальное те, кто, со слов Блейза, называл его желанным, «великодушно» закрывали глаза. А Забини, который читал все возможные газетенки, и, в частности, сплетни, можно было верить.

Поэтому когда Драко в приподнятом настроении вернулся в лоджию, то смог предложить Панси едва ли не самый богатый выбор. Он опустился в излюбленное кожаное кресло и принялся описывать умения и внешность каждого из мужчин, а их в списке каждого было достаточно. Драко перечислил почти всех своих сотрудников, кроме тех, что без сомнений, вызвали бы вопросы, особенно у Панси. А он бы хотел их избежать.

Внимательно выслушав, Панси осталась в ещё большем предвкушении и глупо хихикнула:

— Веди уже!

И Малфой, приняв правила игры, встал с кресла и повёл её в святая святых — туда, чем он так гордился, ведь добился этого сам, без посторонней помощи.

**Примечания:**

[1] — пятидесяти фунтовая купюра достаточна редка в повседневном денежном обороте, чаще всего ее можно обнаружить в банке и казино.


	4. IV: Ardour is in the blood: Harry — Азарт в крови: Гарри

Гарри больше всего хотел отвязаться от Смита. В какой-то момент разговора с ним он почувствовал отвращение к этому человеку, оттого даже не задумываясь и ничего не объясняя, шагнул в клубок беспорядочно движущихся, прижавшихся друг к другу тел. В его последней фразе звучал сарказм, но едва ли Смит понял. Оно и к лучшему — ему не хотелось, чтобы аврор накинулся и на него, желая объяснений. Залпом опрокинув снятый с подноса у проходящего мимо официанта стакан виски, Поттер расслабился. Было нещадное желание закурить, и он не стал ему противиться. Курить хотелось прямо здесь, но он слишком хорошо знал владельца: одним «Потуши сигарету, ты не у себя дома, Потти» не отделается.

Хотя с одной стороны ему хотелось увидеть, как искажается лицо школьного противника, с другой — скандалы были ни к чему, но очень хотелось, чтобы все было как в школе. Гарри не мог признаться даже самому себе — перебранок, стычек в коридорах, размахивания кулаками не хватало. Не хватало ощущения соперничества.

Он, не раздумывая, завернул за угол и даже не представлял, куда идёт, пока не услышал знакомый голос в сопровождении еще одного. Второй оказался смутно знакомым, но распознать его не удалось. А голос первого человека он едва спутает с кем-либо ещё. Губы растянулись в хищной улыбке, и Поттер сам удивился, как такое получилось. Он менялся на глазах, едва Малфою стоило показаться на горизонте, вот до чего хотелось его поддеть и где-нибудь съязвить! Прямо как сам Малфой в школе. От этого сравнения Гарри только хмыкнул, ведь не зря шляпа предлагала ему идти на Слизерин, и, возможно, он бы хорошо там ужился, если бы не Малфой и не тот факт, что место героя на Гриффиндоре в кругу храбрых. Да и заткнуть свою совесть даже для собственного блага он не в состоянии.

Оно было опьяняющим, это чувство соперничества: будоражило и в какой-то мере баловало самодовольство, определенно знакомое Малфою. Поттер никогда не думал, что это чувство превосходства может быть таким одурманивающим. Теперь он хорошо понимал ощущения своего школьного врага и не мог не испытать легкой зависти. Ведь этому ублюдку однозначно больше повезло в детстве, не то, что ему самому. Хотя тут можно было поспорить, особенно с приоритетами, которые поставили семью Малфоев в невыгодное положение задолго до начала войны. И нет, едва ли можно завидовать такому «успеху», скорее, можно испытывать жалость.

Он отчётливо слышал конец фразы и не смог совладать с собой, но стоило словам слететь с губ, как он едва не проклял себя и не наложил Силенцио.

— Мы не любовники.

Бархатный голос кололся и заставлял леденеть изнутри, обволакивая собеседника неведомыми путами. Но только не Гарри. Определенно это уже не тот Малфой, который был раньше. Он знал это. Но это всё ещё Малфой, и хоть его голос и был ему до мурашек приятен, это ничего не меняло.

Он прислушался к лепету его собеседника и едва не расхохотался в голос. Ничего не изменилось: перед Малфоем все всегда будут распинаться и лепетать. Но почему-то ему никак не казалось, что Малфой стремился именно к этому. Но, видимо, пролетавшая мимо пикси явно укусила героя за интересное место, ведь Гарри не успел понять, в какой момент сам ляпнул:

— Святой Салазар, Малфой, что ты как девица, честное слово?! Согласись уже и дай мальчику то, что он хочет.

Он не узнал своего собственного голоса, он был ленивым и тягучим. А ещё его удивило, что он использовал имя основателя факультета, которого по всем гриффиндорским меркам можно было назвать соперником, таким же гадким и скользким, как и Малфой. Он уже не мог с уверенностью сказать, что все слизеринцы такие, не теперь. Ведь Снейп был другим, хотя даже это не добавило любви к нему, лишь уважение и дань.

— Поттер, — предостерегающе рыкнул Малфой, и губы Гарри сами собой растянулись в предвкушающую улыбку. Он, словно не услышав его, продолжил:

— … или его трахнет кто-нибудь другой. Я уже знаю несколько желающих, — тут ненароком вспомнился Смит, и Гарри едва заметно передёрнуло. Губы искривились, показывая полную меру отвращения к этому типу.

Нет, определенно, парень, стоявший рядом с Малфоем, его абсолютно никак не привлекал. И пускай хоть вся вселенная на нём помешается. Уж лучше тогда Чарли, или Нотт, или М… Стоп. Гарри усмехнулся. Кажется, у него давно никого не было, а он где-то слышал, в этом заведении не только деньги трясут из карманов. И лучше Малфою не знать, что эту информацию слил ему Нотт, а то ещё ненароком прибьёт своего приятеля. От мысли о таком раскладе настроение вновь поднялось, но стоило лишь увидеть повернувшегося к нему Малфоя, оно тут же снова пропало.

В приглушенном свете Малфой был почти красив. От этой мысли Поттер больно сглотнул, а где-то в районе живота образовался спазм. Да что за чёрт?

— Поттер, — это прозвучало настолько соблазнительно, что ему стало жарко.

— Что? — голос не подвёл его, но выдержка улетела к чертям.

— Какого дьявола ты здесь делаешь? — в голосе Малфоя звучало раздражение.

— А нельзя? Я хочу… услугу. Ты ведь понимаешь, о чём я? — он готов был проклясть себя снова за то, что фраза прозвучала не вызывающе, а едва ли не просяще. И Гарри не мог точно выразить мысль того, чего он действительно хотел. А ещё он пожирал Малфоя глазами. В прямом смысле слова. Он едва не облизнулся при мысли о том, что тот может вытворять в постели.

Оценивающий взгляд Малфоя лишь сильнее распалил его, и, когда Малфой отвернулся, ему захотелось послать в него как минимум заклинание чесотки, чтобы все его нервные окончания были так же раздражены, как сейчас у Гарри. Он хотел, чтобы тот мучился противоречивыми ощущениями так же, как и он. А ещё лучше было бы толкнуть невозможного хорька к стене и заткнуть поцелуем, чтобы тот и слова не смог вставить.

Поттер ещё пару секунд смотрел на спину Малфоя расфокусированным взглядом. Картинки в его воображении становились всё ярче и пикантнее, он едва не застонал, чувствуя нарастающее возбуждение.

Он нетерпеливо кашлянул, на самом деле скрывая едва не вырвавшийся стон, тем самым привлекая внимание.

— Что ещё? — голос звучал недовольно, словно он, Гарри, оторвал его от очень важного дела, а эти самые услуги не были так важны и не должны были принести почти столько же прибыли, сколько и само казино.

Внутренний голос ему гадко нашептывал, что это больше похоже на приступ ревности, но Поттер от него отмахнулся.

— А проводить? Показать гостю апартаменты? Разве это в обязанности хозяина не входит? — голос вновь обрёл тягучесть, и Гарри похвалил себя за выдержку, хотя сейчас ему больше всего хотелось заткнуть владельца этого чертовски соблазнительного рта.

— И я люблю пожестче, — как бы обронил Гарри, ожидая реакции и предвкушая гнева, но Малфой лишь знакомо вскинул бровь, как бы спрашивая: «и что?», но выдал совсем другое, от чего Поттеру захотелось сбежать от своей смелости, но ноги приросли к полу.

— Прям так сразу?

Гарри подавил немного нервный смешок, который едва не вырвался из горла. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!

— Не буду вам мешать, — бросил он, уходя от ответа. Если он сейчас откроет рот, он выложит всё на духу: как он и что он хочет, а главное — кого.

«Сваливать, как можно быстрее. Вали, Поттер!» — истерично визжало его второе я.

— А как же апартаменты? Как же радушный хозяин? — он спиной чувствовал выпущенный Малфоем яд, и ему казалось, тот понимает, от чего он бежит.

— Это можно сделать и позже. Намного позже… — после этих слов Гарри едва не облизнулся и, бросив на Малфоя быстрый взгляд, кинулся прочь, оставляя последнее слово за собой.

 

* * *

 

 

Стоило Гарри только зайти за угол, как он быстрым шагом прошёл мимо входа в зал и, завернув за угол, остановился у окна. Убедившись, что его не будет видно, он вытянул сигарету из пачки дрожащими пальцами. Ему хотелось себя заавадить, вёл себя, как последняя блядь. И при ком, при ублюдочном Малфое! Он зазывал, это можно было понять по тем намёкам, что были произнесены, по выпадам. По последней фразе, что прозвучала как обещание.

Мудак. Какой же он мудак, что от самого себя тошно. Что с ним, чёрт возьми, такое? Спермотоксикоз ударил в голову? Смазливая мордашка Малфоя, да? Но Малфой никогда не был красивым, никогда. Потому что внутри Малфой всегда оставался ублюдочной высокомерной сволочью, а если он был таковым изнутри, то был таким и снаружи. Всегда был. Так, когда же это успело измениться?

Затянувшись, Гарри криво ухмыльнулся самому себе, смех, больше похожий на карканье вороны, пронесся по коридору. Он просто не мог себе представить, как можно хотеть Малфоя. Да, видел, но чувствовать это самому было мерзко, неправильно, гадко. Словно прогнивший лимон, покрывшийся плесенью. Впервые Поттер пожалел, что на этом мероприятии нет Нотта. Тогда бы он смог утолить это непонятное желание. Сгладить все углы и подавить в себе разрывающее его изнутри гадкое чувство.

Гарри вдруг вспомнил, как Тео оказался в его постели. Это получилось само собой, и, к своему удивлению, он не почувствовал к бывшему сокурснику отвращения, как это было раньше, ведь это именно он вместе с Малфоем высмеивал Гермиону, называя её грязнокровкой. Он всегда думал, что Нотт подстилается под Малфоя. Но, как оказалось, он был не прав. Тот, к его удивлению, был одиночкой, и это заставило его задуматься, хорошо ли он знает змеиный факультет и Нотта в частности, ведь он с ним пересекался не так часто: всего пару раз, не считая того инцидента с Гермионой на шестом курсе.

Это была обычная маггловская вечеринка, куда Гарри после того случая с газетой был приглашён. Он никак не ожидал, что Теодор Нотт, чистокровный волшебник, будет развлекаться в мире магглов. После бутылки виски они разговорились, удивив друг друга. Гарри узнал много нового о жизни своего бывшего сокурсника, и ему стало искренне его жаль, невзирая на то, что тот был сыном Упивающегося. Также он узнал, что тот воевал против Волдеморта, вместе с Слизнортом. Этот красноглазый урод убил его отца за невыполнение приказа и провал в устранении «правой его руки» — Малфоя, когда тот неожиданно переметнулся на третью сторону, заняв молчаливый нейтралитет, продолжая искать своего сыночка вместо того, чтобы драться. Но хоть его отец умер из-за Малфоя, Гарри не заметил в Тео ни капли ненависти к Малфою-младшему. И это почему-то обрадовало его.

За разговорами они не заметили, как сели ближе, и уже спустя полчаса рука Тео оказалась на его колене, а Гарри по какой-то странной причине не возражал.

Дыхание Тео оказалось так близко от его уха, что Гарри вздрогнул, но не отодвинулся. Он хоть и был достаточно пьян, понимал, к чему всё это ведет. Поэтому когда он поднялся с дивана, на котором сидел, с твердым намерением уйти отсюда, Теодор поднялся следом. Он не помнил, как они оказались в коридоре, как Тео оказался на коленях и как жаркий рот обхватил его член и начал медленно сосать, дразня языком и поглаживая рукой.

Гарри задохнулся, стоило тому заглотить его член глубже, и схватил любовника за волосы так, что он зашипел от боли. Шипение Тео создало вибрацию, волна которой прокатилась по всему телу Гарри, и он едва не кончил, резко оттолкнув Нотта к стене. Тео тогда хмыкнул, и Гарри, плюнув на все предрассудки, взял его именно там, у той самой стены без какой-либо подготовки, вбиваясь в него в яростном ритме. И Нотт не был против. Он лишь довольно замычал, стоило Поттеру поменять угол и задеть простату.

Пальцы всё ещё мелко дрожали, и Поттер в раздражении смял недокуренную сигарету пальцами и, выругавшись, поспешил в зал.

 

_«Никакое мероприятие не может обойтись без скандала, это известно всем. В самом начале вечера произошёл не самый приятный инцидент, который, возможно, очень круто повлиял бы на репутацию заведения. Но, к удивлению, шумиха, в центре которой я оказался, была легко устранена владельцем казино Драко Малфоем._

_Данная ситуация прекрасно демонстрирует чуткость и понимание владельца, не смеющего проигнорировать такого рода происшествия, а способного чётко и ясно разрешить ситуацию, являя миру мастерство в своём деле.»_

 

Он и не предполагал, что им придётся столкнуться нос к носу спустя каких-то пару минут. И что он, борясь с растущим отвращением, будет усиленно отговаривать знакомого аврора не делать глупостей, хотя совсем недавно едва не натворил дел сам, а Малфой в свою очередь с невозмутимым видом затребует от аврора выметаться из его казино, так как подобных оскорблений в адрес своего персонала он не потерпит. Во взгляде Дэна будет читаться презрение, но он не проронит ни слова, и это ещё больше раззадорит Гарри.

Невысокий парень, стоявший немного в стороне, смотрел на разбушевавшегося аврора с испугом: служака сыпал нелестными проклятиями в его адрес. В больших карих глазах юноши читался ужас. Он украдкой кидал взгляд на Малфоя, и по мере того, как голос хозяина казино становился тише, официант словно уменьшался в размерах, а руки, что аккуратно держали поднос с напитками, мелко дрожали.

Звук, издаваемый Малфоем, больше походил на шипение разъяренной змеи, чем на человеческий голос. Гарри с восхищением приметил, что его серые, всегда блеклые глаза, сейчас безошибочно были похожи на холодную сталь. Кажется, он даже не замечал, что волосы, за которыми он так следил в школе, сейчас были больше похоже на причёску самого Гарри в школьные годы в Хогвартсе, и он чудом смог ещё в зародыше подавить желание подойти и дотронуться до его светлых волос.

По мере того, как голос почти стих, а оскорбления со стороны аврора становились всё громче, музыка в зале сошла на нет. Удивленные посетители начали поворачивать головы в их сторону, и Гарри, вмиг затолкав поднявшееся раздражение, оставил возмущенного аврора в одиночестве, едва ли не с облегчением выдыхая. Он почти незаметно приблизился к парню. Бармен удивленно вскинулся и оторопел, его щеки залил лёгкий румянец. Поттер одобряюще улыбнулся, и ему смущенно улыбнулись в ответ. В том, что его узнали, сомнений не было.

Стоило только ему улыбнуться парню, как причитания стихли и Гарри обернулся. Смит возмущенно и шокировано смотрел на его спину, но Поттер и бровью не повёл, не обратив на недавнего знакомого никакого внимания. Скользнув взглядом по Малфою, он отметил, что тот смотрит на него настороженно, но не делает ничего, чтобы остановить его, видит, как его спутник кривит губы, кивая в сторону, но не обращает на Дэна никакого внимания и незаметно кивает внутренне ликующему Гарри.

Гарри расплывается в довольной усмешке и кивает ему в ответ. Через пару секунд появляется охрана и выводит всё ещё стоявшего в шоке аврора. И Поттер хвалит аврорат за сообразительность. Он снова обращает внимание на парня, который, увидев, что охрана занялась зачинщиком конфликта, немного успокоился, но всё так же обеспокоено смотрел на Малфоя.

Он снова улыбнулся, и улыбка парня-официанта стала чуть раскованней и шире. Но он тут же отпустил взгляд в пол, огорченно вздохнув, вероятно, он ждал поддержки от Малфоя, бывшего слизеринца. Ха! Как бы ни так, ведь он даже не поблагодарил Поттера за спасение собственной шкуры, что уж тут говорить об одобрении. Гарри не стал оборачиваться, прекрасно слыша, как люди расходятся с места конфликта. По крайней мере Малфой точно не жаждал здесь задерживаться.

Легкий цокот по паркету медленно возвращал настроение на высокую планку. И получив негласное согласие владельца, если оно таковым было, Гарри мог приободрить парня. Он же Герой, благодетель и тому подобное. Кажется, Малфой дал ему разрешение — или ему только причудилось? — на полное пользование своим персоналом в его, Гарри Поттера, целях…

— Как тебя зовут? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Макс, — смутившись, парень отвел взгляд и поправил сбившуюся светлую прядь.

Макс. Его будет вполне достаточно. И он на сегодня полностью свободен. А если и нет, то с Малфоем он разберётся позже. Ведь никто не запретит ему танцевать с понравившимся парнем? Вот и он думал, что нет.

Поттер щелкнул пальцами, и на Максе оказалась обычная одежда. Он даже не задумывался о том, что делает, да и самому Гарри было как-то абсолютно наплевать. Он всегда может стереть пареньку память. А что ему придётся ещё и стирать память тем, кто это мог видеть, он не думал. «Малфой разберется. Он же тщательно следит за своей репутацией, вот и пускай следит», — мстительно подумал Поттер. Но тот не оказался шокированным, лишь слегка удивленным — значит, сквиб, по крайней мере, он очень на это наделся. Довольно улыбаясь, он увлёк несопротивляющегося парня на танцпол.

Гарри с удовольствием отметил, что Макс очень пластично двигался и буквально плавился от его прикосновений. Он чувствовал себя змеей, которой позволили делать со своей добычей всё, что вздумается. Прикосновения становились всё более конкретными, что заставляло парня вспыхивать, а его глаза темнеть. Ещё в самом начале танца, когда ничего не понимающий Макс оказался на танцполе в своей повседневной одежде рядом с Гарри Поттером, он не мог пошевелиться и произнести и слова. Но сейчас этот мальчик совершенно без стеснения двигался вместе с ним, не боясь прикоснуться и не боясь ответить на открытую ласку, когда его рука без стеснения задела его пах. Макс вздрогнул, а его карие глаза широко распахнулись. Губы Поттера тронула предвкушающая улыбка.

Помедлив немного, Гарри, всё так же продолжая танцевать, двинулся в сторону выхода, туда, где застал Малфоя. Уж там ему точно никто не мог помешать. Ведь он был уверен, эта часть казино предназначена именно для этого. В паху сладко заныло, когда он подумал об этом.

Гарри потянул Макса за рукав, невзначай задевая ладонью ширинку на его брюках. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел сам, как мальчик тяжело сглотнул, но руки, к счастью Поттера, не вырвал и даже не отодвинулся.

Каждый шаг казался Гарри пыткой, разгорающееся желание медленно лишало его здравого смысла. Макса хотелось зажать где-нибудь в темном углу и атаковать эти губы поцелуем. Потом, Мерлин, потом ему хотелось содрать с него одежду и вбиваться в него, пока это хрупкое тело не забилось бы в экстазе и не выкрикнуло его имя, впиваясь в его спину ногтями и срывая голос. И было абсолютно плевать, что ещё мгновение назад он не хотел скандалов и интриг, плевать, что это будет происходить в коридоре и что мог зайти любой, кто знал об этой «услуге».

Поттеру просто хотелось обладать. До дрожи. Он не заметил, как сжал ладонь Макса сильнее, и тот не сдержал сдавленный вздох, который эхом отозвался в пустом коридоре. И он сорвался.

Он больно впился в губы будущего любовника, кусая их до крови, жестко вжимая его в стену и держа его руки крепко над головой, не давая ни единого шанса вырваться. Макс что-то промычал сквозь поцелуй, когда его рука ненавязчиво коснулась ширинки, надавливая, гладя, тем самым распаляя юношу. Язык тут же без спросу скользнул внутрь горячего рта официанта. Из груди Поттера вырвалось что-то на подобии урчания, и он, оторвавшись от губ, куснул парня за мочку уха и тут же получил от парня довольный полустон-полувсхлип. Чуть помедлив, Гарри перешёл к шее, где он с особым наслаждением больно прикусил нежную кожу. Руки не церемонясь блуждали по телу, а пальцы нетерпеливо расстёгивали пуговицы.

Обладать хотелось до боли в паху. Жар чужого тела отвлёк его, и Поттер запоздало услышал голоса и шаги в коридоре. Макс в ужасе распахнул глаза. Нет, Гарри в целом было всё равно, будь это кто-то из персонала или просто гость, но если это М…

— Развлекаемся? — Гарри без колебаний узнал эту манерность в голосе и в тысячный раз проклял его обладателя. — Поттер, я, конечно, не против, развлекайся, но будь так добр, в следующий раз предупреди меня, что _желаешь_ кого-нибудь, — это слово он выделил, — из моего персонала. Понял? А теперь будь так добр, третья дверь справа, имей хоть каплю приличия, _герой._

Поттер кивнул, даже не посмотрев на Малфоя. Послышался тихий смешок. «Женский» — с раздражением заметил Гарри. Он не шевельнулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто это, и лишь когда шаги удалились и где-то в конце коридора хлопнула дверь, он отмер.

Гарри посмотрел на Макса и понял, что всё, на что он сегодня надеялся, отменяется. Он отступил и отошёл от стены, больше не удерживая его. Появилось желание закурить. Почему его так повело, что здесь была женщина? Женщина. С Малфоем. Да гипогрифф ему в задницу, этому Малфою, почему он об этом думает?!

Поттер лишь с горечью отметил, что мальчишка чертовски невинен и в то же время соблазнителен, так и хотелось закончить начатое, но чёрт бы побрал Малфоя! Его хорёчье величество соизволило дать разрешение трахнуть кого-то из его персонала. Ублюдок. Всё желание немедленно как рукой сняло, по крайней мере, не с этим парнем.

Губы мальчишки соблазнительно алели от поцелуев, глаза всё ещё были подернуты дымкой и были расфокусированы, и он едва ли понимал, что происходит. На шее уже виднелась пара засосов, которыми, если бы не обстоятельства, Гарри бы точно гордился. Рубашка была распахнута, показывая красивое тело, но Поттер лишь прикрыл глаза.

Вздохнув, Гарри прошептал невербальное, сводя засосы к минимуму и помогая мальчику застегнуть рубашку. Обдав горячим дыханием его губы, он нежно коснулся их в последний раз и потрепал того по волосам. Возбуждение осталось неизменным. И Поттер сжал зубы, чтобы не проклясть Малфоя.

Макс понуро отпустил голову и облокотился о стену, закрывая глаза. Не решаясь нарушить тишину, Гарри прошептал Обливиэйт, зная, что придётся разговаривать с Кингсли, но такие воспоминания этому мальчику точно не нужны. По крайней мере, так он сбережет пареньку работу, а зная Малфоя, уставы здесь должны быть просто зверскими, и он ни капли не сомневался, что спать с клиентами, если только ты не из «той самой сферы услуг» — запрещено. А этот бедняга и так уже нарушил все возможные и невозможные рамки. Он был уверен — Макс стоит первым на увольнение в списке Малфоя.

Кивнув сам себе, он двинулся в сторону той самой третьей двери справа и бесшумно закрыл за собой дверь, накладывая на неё запирающее и заглушающее заклинания, хоть он и был уверен, что в этом нет нужды, ведь у Малфоя было всё продумано до мелочей, уж в этом он не сомневался. «Удобства клиента — превыше всего», так гласила табличка у входа в казино. И хоть он мог воспользоваться теми самыми удобствами, ведь напряжение никуда не делось, но просить у Малфоя «о той самой услуге» ему же дороже — он уж как-нибудь обойдется сам.


	5. V: Retracing the past: Draco — Вторя прошлому: Драко

— Ты издеваешься? — блондин недовольно смотрел на стоящего рядом мужчину.

— Нисколько, Себ, — ухмылка собеседника стала шире.

— Я не поеду на этом даже просто забавы ради, не то чтобы в театр! — раздраженно бросил Себастьян, всем своим видом показывая недовольство.

— На машине скучно, — его собеседник пожал плечами.

— Джеймс, ты... — глаза Себастьяна удивленно расширились. — Ты проверяешь меня!

Джеймс поднял руки в защищающем жесте, но он продолжал улыбаться и испытующе смотреть на любовника.

— Хорошо, — сдаваясь, выдохнул Себастьян. — Я поеду на этой штуке, — он поморщился, недовольно поджав губы. — Но в первый и последний раз!

Джеймс довольно ухмыльнулся, смотря, как Себастьян неумело взбирается на железного коня и нетерпеливо ерзает, озираясь. Спустя минуту, когда Себастьян принял удобное положение, он вскинул бровь и недовольно посмотрел на Джеймса. Тот хмыкнул и сел за руль. Он больше не оборачивался, поэтому не заметил, как Себастьян расплывается в коварной улыбке и прячет её, утыкаясь лицом в спину любовника, обнимая его крепче.

 

* * *

 

 

Они целенаправленно шли по одному из коридоров, ведущему их к той самой «заветной» комнате.

Панси без умолку трепалась о своём новом ухажёре, а Малфой в свою очередь изредка кивал или отпускал язвительные комментарии, едва придавая значение её словам. Хотя в последнее время он не воспринимал болтовню девушки как что-то ядовитое, иногда она могла поделиться с ним стоящей информацией, но сейчас она едва ли говорила о чём-то стоящем. Однако известие о том, что Поттер будет на его мероприятии, как раз пришло от Паркинсон, и хотя та с самого начала не хотела говорить, от кого получила эту информацию, под внимательным взглядом Драко она сдалась. И точно, тем же вечером «золотой мальчик» появился в списке приглашенных им гостей.

Завернув за угол, было немного неожиданно (но всё же предсказуемо) обнаружить Поттера, зажимающего того самого стажёра. А то, что это был Поттер, не возникало никаких сомнений. В какой-то момент Драко потерял самообладание и поддался мимолетному порыву гнева. Лицо исказила гримаса раздражения и отвращения. Он всё же надеялся избежать этой сцены, по крайней мере в коридоре или не видеть и не знать об этом в принципе, но не судьба.

Панси резко замолчала. Бросив на него быстрый взгляд, она улыбнулась. И Драко мог поклясться, что в её глазах плясали весёлые искорки, похоже, она находила это забавным, и он не мог её в этом винить.

Он видел, как мальчишка застыл, вжимаясь в стену, и удовлетворенно растянул губы в усмешке, но не произнёс ни слова. Он также видел, как напряглась спина самого Поттера, и поймал себя на мысли, что получает от этой ситуации невероятное удовольствие. Драко пришлось сглотнуть, желание увидеть его физиономию было слишком велико, но Поттер не оборачивался, и это ещё больше распалило Малфоя. Ведь стажёр, что так неубедительно сливался со стеной, имел такой вид, словно его уже не раз удовлетворили: сбившиеся дыхание, растрёпанные волосы и не менее пары засосов только подтверждали догадку. Или нет? Ухмылка стала ещё шире только от мысли, что он прервал парочку на самом интересном месте. Стараясь, чтобы его голос оставался обыденным, Малфой бросил комментарий о том, чтобы впредь его уведомляли о таких «пикантных» ситуациях.

Он ещё пару секунд сверлил спину Поттера, но, так и не дождавшись ответа, только усмехнулся. Конечно, разве героям писаны правила?

Панси издала смешок, и Драко, вздрогнув, посмотрел на неё. Он совсем некстати поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы запустить руку в шевелюру Поттера. Малфой скривился, и Панси, словно прочитав его мысли, хитро подмигнула ему.

Раздраженно сжав губы, Драко решил, что ему нужен отдых. Мерещится всякое. Ещё раз взглянув на стажёра, он убедился, что тот буквально на грани обморока, и уголки тонких губ растянулись в ухмылке. То, что надо. Сейчас парню точно будет не до секса. Бедняга будет переживать, чтобы его не уволили в первый же рабочий день, да и сам Поттер будет несколько не в форме.

Не теряя больше ни минуты, Драко подхватил Панси за локоть, сдерживая в себе желание протянуть руку и коснуться черных, на вид жёстких волос на голове Поттера.

Пока они шли вглубь по коридору, бывший Упивающийся, обладающий прекрасным слухом, услышал, как та что-то бурчит себе под нос.

— Что такое, Панс? — скорее из любопытства, чем беспокойства спросил Драко.

— Напомни мне, чтобы я не вздумала больше заикаться о Поттере. У тебя будет полное право проклясть меня, если я это сделаю, — Панси нервно передернула плечом, но Драко видел, что её щеки залились предательским румянцем.

Малфой усмехнулся.

— Договорились, — согласно кивнул он, подойдя к двери и открывая её. — Дамы вперёд.

Драко с немалой долей наслаждения наблюдал, как вытягивается лицо Панси. Она хотела что-то сказать, но, похоже, не нашла слов для описания того, что видит. А посмотреть, без сомнений, было на что. Малфой мог собой по-настоящему гордиться. И он гордился.

Конечно, осуществить идею было крайне нелегко, ведь эта часть казино была под маскирующими чарами, такими же, что и дом Блэков, в котором, к своему сожалению, Драко довелось побывать в очень раннем возрасте, но он почти ничего не помнил, кроме большого комода в комнате дяди на втором этаже. Однажды он залез туда и нашёл много интересного, и, что самое главное, никто не отругал его, и у него было желание вернуться туда и найти то, что так заинтересовало его в детстве.

Но зная хозяина этого дома сейчас, желание появиться там резко снижалось до нуля. Он всегда хотел почувствовать, как это быть скрытым от чужих глаз, и сейчас эти игры в секретность, без сомнений, забавляли его и доставляли удовольствие. И возбуждали. Эта скрытность давала перчинку, и Драко не раз ловил себя на мысли о тех временах, когда он увлекся.

К тому же, первое время было очень тяжело найти лучших людей, которые соответствовали бы его личным требованиям. Он сам отбирал каждую и каждого, и этот цветник нельзя было с уверенностью назвать порочным. Выглядели они лучше многих высокооплачиваемых моделей, а послушанию позавидовал бы любой дрессировщик. Хотя Драко никогда им не приказывал, они восхитительно чувствовали ситуацию и беспрекословно выполняли всё сами.

Оглядев всех взглядом, он понял, что того, кого он ищет, здесь нет. И облегченно выдохнул. Он не хотел, чтобы Панси видела этого человека. Малфой пальцем поманил Адриана, опытного менеджера и к тому же довольно симпатичного мужчину, который что-то яростно обсуждал с одной из девушек. Ожидать юному владельцу заведения пришлось недолго, совсем скоро менеджер стоял рядом.

Иногда, если не сильно присматриваться к Адриану, его можно было принять за брата-близнеца Драко. То, что у них был похожий стиль одежды и практически идентичный цвет волос, много раз выручало Малфоя, когда он исчезал на пару-тройку суток для того, чтобы забыться в ощущениях и предаться утехам в компании с каким-нибудь симпатичным парнем или даже двумя.

Такие моменты Драко вспоминал с содроганием, так как нередко приходилось использовать зелья Забвения, которые он варил, к счастью, не сам, и Обливиэйт. Чуть реже и вовсе маскирующие чары в целях безопасности, даже не смотря на то, что любовника он искал в маггловском Лондоне. За Обливиэйт ему не единожды приходилось отсчитываться перед Министерством, и теперь, внимая опыту, этим заклинанием он пользовался редко.

Драко соврал бы, если сказал, что у него ни разу не было секса с женщиной после сексуальной идентификации себя как гомосексуалиста. Иногда он баловался, и по такому поводу обычно устраивал себе шоу. Плеть была гвоздём программы.

Он вспомнил, как, сняв одну из уже знакомых ему девушек в знакомом борделе, привязал её к кровати, та не сопротивлялась, зная, что её ждёт, и почти что мурчала от удовольствия, пытаясь коснуться его.

Когда с узлом было покончено, он довольно цокнул, смотря, как девушка призывно смотрит на него, повернув голову в бок, и расставляет шире ноги. Драко на это лишь хмыкнул, поднимая с пола плеть, припасенную для сегодняшних игр.

Она задрожала на кровати и смотрела на него с нескрываемым желанием, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание, вскидывая бедра вверх и выпячивая задницу как можно выше, хотя на животе со связанными руками это было не очень удобно, но его это не заботило.

Драко резко взмахнул плетью, и та со звонким свистом опустилась в нескольких сантиметрах от её ягодиц. На мгновение девушка замерла, наблюдая за ним из-под опущенных ресниц. Но потом её губы растянулись в пошлой улыбке, и Малфой, больше не задумываясь, замахнулся ещё раз. Девушка сдавленно вскрикнула, выгибаясь, а он не смог сдержать довольной ухмылки.

Чувствуя, как в паху становится жарко от воспоминаний, Драко незаметно для Панси спросил, где находится Джасмин. Менеджер, сказав, что та отлучилась на некоторое время, добавил, что она будет ожидать его в кабинете, и по понимающей улыбке Адриана Малфой незамедлительно понял, чтО его ждёт. И с нетерпением ждал этой встречи.

— Кого ты выбрала, Панс? — с немалым любопытством спросил Драко, но, кажется, он и так знал ответ.

— Вон того, — махнула рукой, и Драко сжал губы в тонкую линию. Ну конечно, кто бы сомневался. Панси выбрала парня, похожего на Поттера. Только этот был больше похож на Поттера времён Хогвартса, чем на нынешнего.

— Ты серьёзно? Всегда знал, что у тебя есть пунктик на Поттера. К тому же ты сама сказала... — Драко вскинул бровь, но заканчивать предложение не спешил. Он уже, кажется, догадывался, как выглядит её новый ухажёр, и это его не обрадовало.

Панси гневно посмотрела на него, и Малфой растянул губы в подобии улыбки. Сегодня для него было слишком много Поттера — он был везде, и зацикленности подруги на «золотом мальчике» он просто не перенесет. Это будет выше его сил. Поэтому, кивнув Адриану на парня и глазами указав на Панси, Драко с чистой совестью вышел из комнаты и поспешил в свой кабинет.

 

* * *

 

 

Заходя в свой кабинет, Малфой не предвкушал ничего, что выходило бы за рамки орального удовольствия. А он не понаслышке знал, что Джасмин владеет этим искусством в абсолютном совершенстве.

Джасмин сидела напротив его кресла и без интереса смотрела в окно. Вид у неё был взволнованный и нервный, она резко повернулась, когда услышала звук открывающейся двери. Она тут же плавно поднялась и качнула бёдрами, но Малфой на этот жест никак не отреагировал и продолжал наблюдать.

Когда та села на стол и развела в стороны ноги, Драко лишь усмехнулся. И он, и она знали, что это уловка на него не действует. Подождав немного, она вздохнула и слезла со стола, с кошачьей грацией подходя к нему совсем близко, её дыхание на шее понемногу распаляло его, но не настолько, чтобы всё спустить на тормозах. Вызывающе облизнув полные губы, Джасмин прикоснулась ладонью к его груди и ловко расстегнула рубашку Малфоя, ногтями касаясь торса, но тот лишь поморщился.

Драко даже не попытался ей помочь. Он просто смотрел. Смотрел, как она дрожащими пальцами расстегивала пуговицу за пуговицей, нервно облизывая губы. Чем больше немногочисленных пуговиц расстёгивалось, тем лихорадочнее и азартнее блестели её глаза. Поэтому когда последняя пуговица на его рубашке была расстёгнута, он взял Джасмин за подбородок и приподнял её лицо. Стоило только сделать это, как та ему улыбнулась, и он только больше нахмурился.

Разглаживая пальцем складку между его бровями, она выдохнула ему в губы:

— Не хмурься, тебе не идёт. Обещаю, что тебе понравится, мой Дракон...

Джасмин охнула, не успев закончить предложение. Оказавшись прижатой к столу, она обольстительно улыбнулась ему, призывая к дальнейшим действиям, но Малфой покачал головой.

Недовольно поджав губы, Джасмин наблюдала, как он садится в кресло и, дождавшись кивка, опустилась на колени к подножью стула. Дразнящее прикосновение длинных пальцев по тонкому материалу брюк снизу вверх заставляли кожу под ними жечь, и каждое последующее прикосновение приносило лёгкий дискомфорт и распаляло его сильнее, пока трение ткани о кожу неожиданно не прекратилось вовсе.

Всё это время девушка неотрывно следила за эмоциями, отражавшимися на его лице, и Малфой боролся с желанием схватить её за волосы и опустить её голову вниз. Он не мог объяснить, с чем это связано, но Драко ненавидел, когда за ним наблюдали. Вероятно, он отвлёкся, забываясь в неприятных воспоминаниях о том времени, когда за ним наблюдали постоянно, потому как не заметил, что Джасмин уже некоторое время уделяет внимание лишь паху. Круговые движения по материи лишь обостряли чувствительность, и член с интересом откликнулся на это действие, это начало его заводить не на шутку. Он едва сдерживал ругательство. По его мнению, девица слишком прыткая и умелая. А Малфой ненавидел терять контроль, и не только над собой, но и над ситуацией.

Он замечает серебряный кулон на её шее и тянет, отвлекая её от сего действия. Джасмин лишь шире улыбается, и Драко видит, как цепочка давит на горло, оставляя следы на шее. Она прекрасно знает, кто здесь хозяин, и намеренно продолжает его злить.

— Сними его, — хрипит она, нервно облизывая губы. — Он всё равно приносит лишь головную боль.

Малфой хмыкает, продолжая тянуть за цепочку. Он знает, что она пытается отвлечь его. Когда Джасмин начала хватать ртом воздух и с губ начали срываться хрипы, он притянул её к себе за голову, так, чтобы её руки уперлись ему в грудь.

— Сейчас, — промурлыкал Драко, опаляя ее ухо дыханием.

Джасмин в его руках вздрогнула, и он ладонью провёл по её спине, на мгновение прикоснувшись пальцами к чувствительным лопаткам. Потом его пальцы легко, едва ощутимо коснулись шеи, и Драко, оказавшись совсем близко, прикусил мочку уха зубами, сорвав с её губ лёгкий стон. Усмешка появилась на его губах, и он, стараясь как можно меньше касаться её кожи, снял с неё кулон. Кулон приятной теплой тяжестью лег ему в ладонь, и Малфой неосознанно улыбнулся.

Безусловно, кулон его заинтересовал. У него была искусно выполненная гравировка, а когда он взял вещицу в руку, та потеплела и фамильяр на кулоне пошевелился. И он забрал его, пряча в кармане пиджака. Джасмин не возражала, а Драко остался невозмутимым, словно он вовсе сделал ей одолжение. Слизеринец он, в конце концов, или нет? Малфой мог всегда найти пользу для себя, этого у него было не отнять. Спасибо отцу, наверное, это единственное, за что Драко был ему по-настоящему благодарен.

Придя в себя, Джасмин проворными движениями расстегнула брюки и нарочито медленно потянула их вниз. Порочная улыбка мелькнула на её лице, и она совершенно по-блядски облизала губы, а когда Драко вполне ощутимо дёрнул её за волосы, то она лишь шире растянула губы в форме буквы «о», и он сорвался. Но он не испытал при этом ни грамма сожаления, ведь та этого только и ждала. Он ударил её по рукам, и она удовлетворенно вздохнула, а сам Малфой болезненно поморщился. Он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к женским вскрикам, вздохам и прочему. Он борется с порывом оттолкнуть её от себя, когда она ловко дергает ткань трусов. Нет, определенно это последний раз, подумал Драко. Женщины всё чаще и чаще вызывают в нём раздражение и отвращение. Любые, даже те, что так похожи на Грейнджер. Но сейчас ему нужна разрядка.

Драко едва мог сказать, когда это всё началось. Одержимость этой выскочкой из львятника, грязнокровкой. Люциус бы его не понял и, вероятно, даже проклял бы. Мать — вполне возможно, но настояла бы на другом выборе, потому что того хотел его отец. Слишком часто он делал то, что отец велел ему, но даже спустя столько лет не смог выбросить её образ из головы.

Ему снились её глаза, лицо, мерещился голос. Её всего лишь пару раз брошенное небрежным тоном «Малфой», от которого он стыдливо кончал на третьем курсе, спрятавшись под одеялом, как нашкодивший школьник. Чуть позже это начало случаться в душе, пока на пятом курсе один из одногодок не прошёл мимо душевой. У паренька был такой же оттенок волос, что и у Грейнджер. И тогда это случилось.

Он никогда не думал, что это будет так сладко — брать кого-нибудь. Брать так, что мысли сметало в одно мгновение и становилось легко. Его ничего не тревожило. Ни то, что любовник со стоном дрочит себе в руку, едва переводя дыхание, ни то, что этим любовником был парень. Ни даже то, что состоявшийся любовник может проболтаться. Это были нега и облегчение. Он отпустил парня сразу же после разрядки и направился в душ, слыша, как отрывисто парень за стенкой дышит и стонет, умоляя взять его снова. Но Малфою было плевать. Тогда он понял, что может избавиться от этой зависимости. Но как показало время — он ошибся.

Драко тонул в ощущениях. Пробуя всё новое и новое, сменяя имена и запахи. Запах тела, запах кожи, запах волос. Тембры голоса и громкость. Он словно искал что-то, что никак не мог найти. Он тонул. В карих глазах, что были не похожи на те, что он так хотел видеть рядом. Всё было не то, всё было фальшивым. Хотелось выть и кусать губы до крови. Было больно, и грудную клетку изнутри раздирали на мельчайшие кусочки тоска и отчаянье, каждый раз противным, вязким комком собираясь у горла и мешая дышать. Он задыхался. Задыхался каждый раз, когда осознавал, что это не то. И главным противником в этой битве была беспомощность.

Потом была война. Долгая, изнурительная, хлёсткая. Ещё задолго до битвы за Хогвартс. И тогда он понял, что проиграл. Потому что он никому не позволял видеть себя сломленным. А он был таким. Мальчишкой, полностью опустошенным желаниями и стремлениями, которые не сбывались. Обременительный долг семьи, покорность, честь — всё это пугало, заставляя его бежать вперед, словно гончую, но не видя никого и ничего вокруг. Цели не было, была лишь пустота и единственное желание свернуться в комок где-нибудь в самом отдаленном и темном уголке мира и спрятаться. Тогда он даже был согласен с обидным прозвищем «хорёк», таким он жалким выглядел для самого себя.

Но каждый раз засыпая, ему снились её глаза. Они просили, они умоляли. После того случая в Малфой-мэноре всё стало намного хуже. Она плакала, в её глазах стояли непролитые слёзы, крики о помощи, мольбы не оставлять, не бросать её, остаться рядом, не уходить. И там, во снах, всё так и было. Драко оставался. Он обнимал, дотрагиваясь до нежной кожи пальцами, сжимал её плечи, запястья. Гладил по спине, говорил какие-то несусветные глупости. Там он был с ней, с _его_ Гермионой, где она в порыве страсти выкрикивала его имя, срывала свой голос до хрипоты, больно сжимала его плечи, царапала ему спину, обвивала его талию своими ногами. А утром всё заканчивалось, и становилось пусто. Он не чувствовал ничего, ради чего хотелось бы жить.

Прикосновение горячих губ к его плоти вернуло Малфоя в реальность, он с раздражением посмотрел вниз и поймал лукавый взгляд карих глаз. Она воспользовалась его замешательством. Вот чертовка! Драко никогда не любил таких ситуаций, сразу вспоминались старые события, которое повлекли за собой не самые приятные последствия. Внутри снова забушевало раздражение, и в то же мгновение он почувствовал знакомый всплеск магии.

Малфой фыркнул, пытаясь задушить внезапный рвущийся наружу смех. Всё-таки это выглядело комично, и он никак не ожидал, что столь нелепая ситуация вызовет такую реакцию. Поттер почему-то вместо того, чтобы тихо уйти незамеченным, остался в коридоре. Извращенец! Он едва успел закусить губу, чтобы неконтролируемый смех не вырвался наружу. Откуда он знал, что это Поттер? Его он мог узнать где угодно — семь лет чуть ли не бок о бок в Хогвартсе не прошли даром. Или может быть это всё его разыгравшееся воображение?

Ориентируясь каким-то шестым чувством, он понял, что Поттер всё прекрасно видит, и не смог противостоять желанию остаться сидеть в провокационной позе: ему на данный момент делают потрясающий минет, зачем шевелиться? Он лишь сильнее откинулся на спинку кресла, потянув Джасмин за волосы вверх. Чтобы она не опускала головы, Драко потянул за другую тоненькую золотую цепочку, что висела на её шее. И вдруг неожиданно вспомнил, как пару минут назад она, хрипя, попросила его снять этот интересный кулон с её шеи, объясняя это тем, что он приносит ей лишь головную боль.

Он услышал, как Джасмин стонет, закрывая глаза, и Драко выпустил цепочку из рук. Она вновь опускается на колени, обхватывая губами его член и проводя по стволу языком. Малфой шипит, понимая, что разрядка слишком близка, и слышит почти точно такое же шипение в ответ.

Всего лишь на мгновение удовольствие застилает разум, и он, наблюдая, как довольная Джасмин поднимается с колен, резко выбрасывает руку и жестом ставит её на четвереньки. Видит её упругие ягодицы, которые хочется гладить, мять и пороть, не переставая, слишком уж они идеальны. Резкий взмах рукой — и ладонь оставляет красный след на ягодицах, а Джасмин со стоном выгибается ему навстречу. Драко вновь с немалым удовольствием опускает руку на покрасневшие от удара ягодицы. Она вскрикивает и получает ещё один шлепок. Девушка извивается и тихо скулит, но глаза выдают её с головой. Малфой усмехается и прижимается к ней вплотную, сладко выдыхает ей на ухо:

— Какая у тебя сладкая попка, детка. Если будешь хорошей девочкой, я обязательно тебя трахну, как ты любишь.

Он знает, как этот шёпот действует на неё. Он знает, потому что сегодня Драко в хорошем настроении и не хочет следов ногтей на своей спине. Малфой лишь жалеет, что взятый с неделю назад стек всё ещё лежит дома и Джасмин останется без сладкого.

Она дрожит и со стоном вжимается в него, упираясь ягодицами в пах всё сильнее, но тут Драко вновь слышит шипение и словно трезвеет, отодвигаясь от Джасмин как можно дальше. Она разочаровано стонет, и, наблюдая, как он отодвигается, опускает руку между ног. Малфой лишь выдыхает сквозь зубы, пытаясь успокоиться и не выгнать её к чёртовой матери.

Он идиот.

Сам едва не нарушил свои же правила. Женщин в его похождениях становилось всё меньше, и едва найдётся хоть одна, которая оказалась с ним в одной постели. И его не радовала мысль, что сейчас кто-то будет ублажать себя на его глазах. Это вызывало отвращение и ощущение собственного ничтожества.

Выдохнув сквозь зубы, Драко вновь оттолкнул было прильнувшую к нему вплотную девушку, недовольно шипя. Рука опустилась на её ягодицу и больно шлепнула, на что Джасмин издала удивленный, приглушенный стон. Малфой довольно ухмыльнулся, и наконец прикоснулся к своему пульсирующему и некстати вновь вставшему члену. Его никогда не вело дважды, и теперь это обстоятельство очень злило. О чём, чёрт возьми, он думал?

Доведя себя до оргазма парой движений рук, которые были скорее болезненными, чем приятными, Малфой откинулся в кресле и глубоко вздохнул, наблюдая из-под опущенных век за беспомощной и жаждущей его прикосновений Джасмин. Он проигнорировал её недовольный и призывающий взгляд и прошептал невербальное очищающее, а чуть погодя маскирующее, ибо ему не очень хотелось выходить за пределы кабинета в неподобающем виде. Особенно если подозрения верны. К счастью, Джасмин не была магглой, и воспользоваться магией ничего не мешало.

Драко поспешил как можно быстрее покинуть кабинет, чтобы, во-первых, избавиться от этого мерзкого чувства, а во-вторых, оправдать свои догадки, ведь интуиция его никогда не подводила. Перед дверью Малфой остановился и хотел что-то добавить перед уходом, но вместо этого лишь окинул девушку тяжёлым взглядом и распахнул дверь.


	6. VI: Following the desire: Harry — Следуя за желанием: Гарри

Гарри никогда не хотелось прибить Малфоя так сильно, как сейчас. Даже в школьные времена желание не было столь велико. 

Едва он закрыл за собой дверь, как тут же наложил запирающие заклинание снова, хотя он знал, что в этом нет никакой нужды, да и ему на данный момент было абсолютно наплевать, если его найдут здесь голым, ублажающим себя на постели в одной из комнат борделя Малфоя. За это его хотелось проклясть дважды. Или трижды, а ещё лучше... 

Гарри вздрогнул всем телом, на минуту представив ту картину, что неожиданно закралась ему в голову. Приятная дрожь медленно растекалась по венам и отдавала болью в паху. Дьявол! Он не был так возбуждён, даже когда ласкал этого мальчишку. 

Поттер непослушными пальцами расстегнул свои брюки, и они плавно упали на пол к его ногам. Перешагнув через них, он сел на край постели и оперся одной рукой о матрас. Этот вечер он собирался провести немного не так. А точнее совершенно не _так_. Точно не в одиночестве, возбуждаясь при мысли о том, как бы выглядел Малфой в постели перед сексом и после. 

Да что за чёрт! Как течная сука во время случки. Почему именно чёртов Малфой? Стройный, упрямый, красивый... Блядь!

Пнув ни в чём не повинные штаны и взглядом проводив их полёт до угла комнаты, Гарри стянул с себя боксёры, терпеть больше не было сил. Он зашипел, когда его рука коснулась собственного члена, ощущения были болезненными. Он запрокинул голову вверх, чтобы не видеть собственного позора, хотя он и так ничего не видел: перед глазами плясали пятна и смутный образ Макса. Он закусил губу, яростно надрачивая свой член рукой и ускоряя темп. Когда в его видении Макс открыл глаза, они были серыми, и Гарри не почувствовал, как оказался на пике, со стоном кончая в свою собственную руку. 

– Твою ж мать... – зашипел Поттер, поняв, что совершенно неудовлетворён. Такого давно с ним не случалось, так давно, что это уже кажется вечностью. 

Забравшись на постель с ногами, он поёрзал на кровати и, оглядев комнату взглядом, потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, находя то, что искал. 

Тюбик плавно перекочевал ему в руки. Сейчас желание было слишком сильным, возможно потому, что давно не было секса. Он давно не чувствовал себя хорошо оттраханным, не чувствовал чей-то член в своей заднице. При этой мысли Поттер усмехнулся и расставил шире ноги, смотря, как любрикант обильно капает из тюбика на его пальцы. Растерев и отогрев его между пальцами, Гарри на ощупь нашёл колечко мышц и коснулся его, обводя края вязкой субстанцией. Кожу вокруг моментально начало жечь, и он понял, что любрикант, так сказать, со «специями». Кто бы сомневался в сообразительности Малфоя! Даже сюда применил свои умения... к сожалению, зельеварения. 

Расставив ноги ещё шире и протолкнув фалангу одного пальца внутрь, он охнул. Ощущения были непривычными, но приятными. Внутри всё жгло, и Поттер зажмурился, проталкивая фалангу ещё глубже. Появился лёгкий дискомфорт. Подняв одну ногу выше, он развернулся на спине так, чтобы поднятая нога опёрлась над изголовьем кровати, а его собственная спина надёжно скрывала от любопытных глаз. Аккуратно ввёл второй палец и шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда действие причинило маленькую вспышку боли, но тут же сменилась наслаждением, когда он, не рассчитав действий, ввёл палец слишком глубоко и резко. Довольный, протяжный стон сорвался с губ. Гарри не ожидал, что волна наслаждения накроет его так быстро. 

Словно издеваясь над собой, Гарри начал медленно растягивать стенки мышц, раздвигая их пальцами. Внутри всё жгло, и он начал ёрзать на постели, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься. Лишь спустя мучительный промежуток времени он ввёл третий палец и резко надавил, тем самым вызвав неконтролируемую дрожь во всем теле. Движения пальцев внутри стали быстрыми, и он в очень краткие промежутки насаживался на свои пальцы, каждый раз захлёбываясь воздухом в немом крике и сжимая побелевшими от напряжения пальцами белые шёлковые простыни. Он долго находился на грани, хотелось быстрее и жёстче, но оргазм пришёл лишь тогда, когда он представил вместо своих пальцев горячий член. 

Гарри расслаблено раскинулся на кровати. Нега медленно спадала, он задышал более умеренно, но внутри всё так же продолжало жечь из-за любриканта. Ему пришлось закусить губу, когда он заметил, что потолок был полным отражением комнаты. Лениво рассматривая себя в зеркале, он вдруг поморщился и отвернулся. Сейчас он выглядел не лучше шлюхи, с которой провели бурную ночь. Для полноты картины не хватало лишь припухших губ и вереницы засосов на шее. Не заботясь о чистоте комнаты, Поттер вытерся о простыню, сдёргивая её с кровати и бросая в угол комнаты. 

Вставая с постели, он заметил, что на его шее нет кулона, что достался ему от Сириуса. Обернувшись, Гарри взглядом искал кулон, но не нашёл его. Чертыхаясь, он потянулся за брюками на полу и вытащил палочку, которую он ещё утром надёжно прикрепил к поясу брюк. 

В первую очередь, он воспользовался очищающим, и облегчённо вздохнул, когда жжение внутри прекратилось. Только после этого он воспользовался Акцио, но ничего не происходило. Раздражение в считанные секунды проявлялось всё ярче. Гарри вытащил из кармана брюк пачку сигарет, подошёл к окну, рывком распахнул его. И через пару привычных движений пальцами блаженно затянулся. Спасительный дым успокаивал нервы. 

Поттер меланхолично вспомнил, как радовался неожиданной находке: тяжёлый серебряный кулон приятно холодил кожу, и, словно признав в нём хозяина, дракон в кулоне наклонил голову. Или тогда ему это только показалось? Он не беспокоился о пропаже, ведь на кулоне были отслеживающие чары и, к тому же, это заставило задуматься о том, что, он всё-таки принял неверное решение, придя сюда. Хотя Гарри никогда не верил в какие-либо суеверия. 

Затянувшись ещё раз, он закашлялся. Неожиданно вспомнился эпизод со статьёй, и Гарри выругался. Так вот в чём дело! Интересно, Малфой в курсе? От мысли, что кого-то используют, становилось мерзко, но у него такая работа, а вот что привело сюда этого юного сквиба? Гарри презрительно поморщился. Лучше бы и вовсе ничего не вспоминал, от мыслей, как этот поганец испортил ему крышесносный секс, до сих пор хотелось выть. Парень-то был ничего!.. Хотя какая разница, главное, чтобы не мешал ему, а Малфой пускай с ним сам разбирается. 

Но он понимал, что после этого события ему придётся серьёзно поговорить с Криви, которому он сам (теперь уже с сожалением Гарри понимал это) помог в налаживании этого бизнеса. Ведь это именно он посоветовал Криви-младшему пойти в сферу журналистики... И он должен будет сообщить об этом Малфою, иначе... 

– Твою мать! – он наконец понял, кто стоял возле стены в его видении, и легче от этого как-то не становилось. Если до этого он едва не кончил от одной мысли о нагом Малфое в его постели, то теперь он мог себя, конечно, поздравить! Сейчас он кончил от одной только идеи о том, чтобы быть вжатым в стену и хорошо оттраханным, и ни кем-нибудь, а Малфоем. Он смачно выругался, лупанув по стене кулаком. Только не это, нет-нет-нет, он точно рехнулся! Рука отозвалась болью и горела огнём, осмотрев её, Гарри лишь с сожалением подумал, что не сломал её, а лишь содрал кожу на костяшках, тогда был бы повод уйти отсюда. 

Поттер в последний раз затянулся и выкинул окурок в окно, последняя затяжка не помогла. Его как-то не заботило, что окурок появится словно бы из ниоткуда. Он даже не сомневался, что эта часть казино, где он находился, замаскирована. Его волновало другое. Возможно, казино было не только под чарами маскировки, но ещё и под чарами ненаносимости, и, что вероятно, сильной защитой. На всякий случай. Тогда как он попал сюда? Если по меркам всех понятий, прошлого и сплетен, Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой всё ещё были врагами номер один. 

Да, даже спустя столько лет. C той же пафосностью он мог рассказать всем о событиях шестого курса, когда Малфой разбил ему нос в поезде, или когда он сам чуть не убил его в женском туалете, или... Да к дьяволу! Он мог много интересного рассказать о нём... и с таким же энтузиазмом фантазировать. Гарри вдруг ясно осознал те фразы, что кидали ему друзья на шестом курсе. Сейчас, казалось, это было самое подходящее слово – одержимость. 

Гарри горько усмехнулся. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Никогда не выходило. Даже если вспомнить эпизод в туалете плаксы Миртл, там не было ненависти, там была боль, которую хотелось выплеснуть после смерти Сириуса, отчаянье, но не ненависть, нет. Или тот случай в Выручай-Комнате, он отчётливо помнил, что Малфой защищал его. Пускай и в своеобразной манере выплёвывая фразу: «Он нужен Лорду живым». Ненавидел ли он Малфоя в этот момент? Нет. Жалел? Возможно. Даже с Джинни у него не было такого – той гаммы сильных чувств и эмоций, которую он испытывал к Малфою. Он мог проклинать и ненавидеть. Но чем Поттер становился старше, тем лучше понимал, эта игра в кошки-мышки давно переставала его интересовать. Это больше походило на привычку, сработавшую спустя столько лет. 

Смех стал для него неожиданностью. Его собственный смех раздавался в комнате слишком зловеще, и Гарри передёрнуло. Этот факт его совершенно, абсолютно не радовал. Вместе с нервным смехом вырвался наружу и довольно мощный сгусток стихийной магии, и Поттер, чертыхаясь, попытался привести комнату хоть в какой-то относительный порядок. Но палочка в руках не внушала доверия, руки дрожали, а Гарри даже не надеялся, что Репаро сработает. Так оно и было. 

Нервно натягивая на себя брюки, Поттер желал как можно скорее убраться отсюда. Застёжка не слушалась, и он матерился, проклиная всё и вся. В частности, Криви, если бы не он, Гарри бы сейчас здесь не было. Подняв голову, журналист усмехнулся. В зеркале он выглядел не лучше, чем минуту назад, а едва ли не хуже, но, к счастью, тот ненавистный румянец наконец сошёл с его щёк. Его волосы сейчас походили на воронье гнездо, но Гарри было всё равно. Главное – убрать дрожь в руках. 

Поттер вновь закурил, затягиваясь так, что едкий дым быстро заполнил лёгкие, и закашлялся. В глазах защипало от болевого спазма, и Гарри согнулся пополам, вновь падая на кровать. Откашлявшись, снова затянулся. Вторая затяжка получилась куда легче, и он, не задумываясь, стряхнул пепел на лишённый простыни матрас. После третьей затяжки он понял, что его клонит в сон, и тут же выбрался из кровати. К счастью, руки больше не дрожали, и он смог привести комнату в относительный порядок. 

На всё остальное он снисходительно ухмыльнулся и вышел, зачем-то нанося на себя маскировочные чары. Вечер обещает быть далеко не лёгким. 

 

 _«Любопытное наблюдение. Хоть я никогда не акцентировал внимание на своем местонахождении, все уже знают назубок, что где бы я ни появился, там намечается сенсация. Но то, что я узнал в этот раз, и не сенсация вовсе, а лишь подтверждение тому факту, что партнёров по бизнесу надо выбирать с особой тщательностью._

_У мистера Малфоя, заведение которого мне сегодня посчастливилось озарить своим присутствием, есть влиятельные спонсоры. Одни известны в широких кругах, другие предпочитают скрывать свою личность, но некоторые из них руководствовались не совсем честными помыслами, и владелец, к несчастью, даже не подозревал о такого рода нюансе.»_

 

Оглянувшись на пороге, Гарри заметил, что в стене осталась трещина, и это раздосадовало его ещё больше. Поттер едва сдержался, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью, но тут же резко остановился, заметив знакомую фигуру. Почти бесшумно закрыв за собой дверь, он тенью скользнул по пятам Малфоя. Резкий, едва уловимый запах заставил его остановиться. Он вновь про себя поблагодарил Риту Скиттер, которая помогла ему в анимагии. 

Несмотря на то, что он чувствовал к этой женщине довольно противоречивые чувства, он был ей благодарен, ведь она рисковала всем и вся, когда вызвалась помочь ему в этом бизнесе. 

Гарри до сих пор с гордостью вспоминал тот момент, когда понял, какая у него анимагическая форма. Внутренний зверь яростно зашипел и ощетинился, требуя мгновенного вмешательства. Но кому требовалась эта помощь, он так и не смог понять. 

Продолжая наблюдать за Малфоем как тогда, на шестом курсе, Гарри не чувствовал, что это неправильно, на этот раз он чувствовал азарт и непонятное возбуждение, предвкушение увидеть что-то запретное и грязное. Остановившись за углом, Гарри чётко видел, как Малфой зашёл в какое-то помещение. По кусочку, что он смог разглядеть стоя у стены, он понял, что это кабинет. Чувство любопытства сыграло с ним злую шутку, и он пододвинулся ближе, едва не став замеченным какой-то девушкой. Было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть черты её лица. Он едва успел отшатнуться и с изумлением обнаружил, что девушка направляется в кабинет. Её сопровождал всё тот же странный запах. 

Дверь закрыли не плотно, и Гарри оставалось лишь порадоваться удаче. Но то, что он увидел, потрясло его больше. Девушка, что так спешила к Малфою, была похожа на... Гермиону. Светло-каштановые волосы и шоколадного цвета глаза. Она даже улыбалась так же! Неужели проносящиеся по всей магической Англии слухи о том, что Малфой – убеждённый гей, не оправдались? Или... Неужели? Как такое, чёрт возьми, может быть?! Он не замечал этого! Он вздрогнул от вида девушки, стоявшей на коленях, её голова двигалась вверх-вниз. И, к своему немалому удивлению, он обнаружил себя расстроенным, ведь лица Малфоя не было видно. Лишь его руки. Дыхание Гарри стало прерывистым и частым. Всё это начало его заводить, и плевать, что он несчастный вуайерист, и что девушка так похожа на очень близкого и важного ему человека. 

Он мог списать всё на выпитый алкоголь, но знал, что завтра это не будет оправданием, тем более что пальцы (всего лишь пальцы!) Малфоя, направляющие девушку за волосы, заводили его не меньше. Когда рука плавно сместилась с волос к шее и подцепила бьющийся о грудь кулон, принуждая девушку приподняться, Гарри резко и шумно выдохнул, едва успев зажать рот рукой и снова вдохнуть. 

Запах, что так не понравился Поттеру, усилился, и он начал озираться в поисках его источника. Наложив на себя невидимые и отдаляющие чары, Гарри прислушался. Через мгновение в трёх шагах от него тенью проскользнул мужчина. И этот запах с ним. Гарри яростно зашипел. И тот обернулся на звук. Гнев медленной волной растекался по телу, и мужчину отбросило на небольшое расстояние стихийной магией. 

Гарри отчётливо вспомнил, почему этот запах ему так знаком, и гримаса отвращения появилась на его лице. Этот запах был в доме его любовника перед тем, как там обнаружился его брат и маггл. Запах гнили. 

Наклонившись к мужчине, Поттер не сразу заметил, что находится в своей анимагической форме. Он узнал в мужчине спонсора казино и отпрянул. Где-то на краю сознания он услышал, как Малфой выдохнул что-то на подобии: «Какая у тебя сладкая попка», но сейчас Гарри не было до этого никакого дела. Хотя он не отвергал мысли, что хотел бы посмотреть на его лицо, когда он говорит это. 

Роквелл открыл глаза и Гарри зашипел, мгновенно превращаясь в человека. Не подумав, он взмахнул палочкой, выхваченной на автомате, и произнёс усыпляющее заклинание. Не успел додумать, как вновь оказался в своей анимагической форме столь неожиданно для самого себя и, что наиболее вероятно, вновь выдавая свое присутствие, он услышал звук за дверью и поспешил ретироваться. Он проклинал себя за то, что не воспользовался Обливиэйт, не только для парня, но также и для себя. Иногда он был таким идиотом... Он облегчённо выдохнул, успев спрятаться за угол до того, как в коридоре появился Малфой, и продолжил наблюдать за всем издали. Лёгкое возбуждение всё ещё мешало ему, поэтому он в красках вспоминал, как выглядит Уизли с её огненно-рыжей шевелюрой. К счастью, это помогло, и он невербально снял с себя отдаляющие и невидимые чары. Определённо везучий идиот. 

Анимагическая форма давала некоторые преимущества ещё в течение получаса с того момента, как маг схлынул. И сейчас, обладая прекрасным слухом, Гарри мог поклясться, что Малфой издал непонятный звук, издали напоминающий шипение. Решив, что можно выходить из своего укрытия, анимаг направился прямиком к Малфою. 

Когда Гарри приблизился, Малфой не казался удивлённым его появлением. Поттер сам себе дал мысленный подзатыльник. Конечно, Малфой знал. Ведь всплеск магии, который он испытал в комнате, едва успел раствориться бесследно и, без сомнений, фонил, окутывая виновника магией. Он хотел поинтересоваться, но тут же прикусил свой язык. Это выглядело бы глупо – так выдать себя. К тому же, Поттер не был уверен, какая реакция последует после, а злить Малфоя хотелось меньше всего. 

Он видел, как Малфой наклонился над мужчиной, с интересом его рассматривая, и тут же отшатнулся. Его лицо исказилось, пока он наблюдал изменения во внешности мужчины, лежавшего на полу. Подойдя ближе, Поттер увидел знакомые ему каштановые волосы. И уже не удивился, когда человек приобрёл знакомые черты, только чувствовал лёгкое раздражение, что сразу не догадался. 

Он не сразу понял, что Малфой наблюдает за ним. Гарри понял это тогда, когда поднял голову и поймал колючий взгляд. Ему пришлось сглотнуть, чтобы произнести хоть слово, но всё равно получилось плохо. 

– Что? – одними губами спросил Поттера. 

– Ты его знаешь, – голос Малфоя источал яд. 

Поттер неопределённо пожал плечами, и тот на этот жест лишь закатил глаза, выжидающе на него уставившись. 

– Может, просветишь? Так как я уже догадался, что это не Дэн Роквелл, – он снова бросил быстрый взгляд на «Дэна». 

– Его зовут Джим Брукс. Он сквиб, но у него есть брат... – начал Гарри. 

– Не тот ли это Брукс, по милости которого ты теперь известен в мире магглов? – перебил его Малфой, а на его губах появилась насмешка. 

– Да, но это не твоё дело, Малфой, – слишком резко ответил Поттер. 

Тот проигнорировал резкость. 

– Ещё что-нибудь об этом... человеке? – казалось, Малфой едва сдерживал раздражение. Губы искривились в некрасивой гримасе. 

– Не особо. Ему около двадцати. Живёт с матерью и старшим братом. Окончил колледж. По образованию компьютерщик. Предпочитает мужчин. 

– Знаешь, Потти, если бы не моё воспитание, я бы спросил, откуда тебе это известно. Но раз уж мы не в высшем обществе... Поттер, ты что, и этого, – Малфой кивнул на парня, теперь тот не казался ему таким взрослым, – опробовать успел? – на этой фразе Малфой поморщился. 

Не успел Гарри ответить, как тот продолжил:

– А знаешь, я не удивлюсь, если это так, – манерно растягивая гласные, протянул он. – В любом случае, мне это не интересно. Поэтому позволь откланяться, у меня есть неоконченные дела. 

– А я вот думаю, что ты точно успел... попробовать этого парня. Ведь он так, – тут Гарри сделал паузу, – к тебе прижимался. Какие неоконченные дела ты желаешь _кончить_? – он не узнавал себя, он никогда не умел флиртовать и кидаться двусмысленными фразами. 

– И тебе того же, Потти. Выглядишь неудовлетворённым. Боюсь, ты так и не смог насладиться встречей, верно?

Тут Малфой тоже сделал многозначительную паузу, как и сам Поттер мгновение назад, а Гарри не смог объяснить себе то чувство предвкушения, которое он испытал в затянувшемся молчании. 

– Поэтому услуга за услугу. Справа от тебя поворот. Да-да, там, где ты стоишь. Последняя по коридору дверь. Надеюсь, не заблудишься, а заблудишься – твои проблемы. Зайди туда и выбирай кого хочешь, уж так и быть, бесплатно. А теперь исчезни, будь так любезен. 

Поттер едва сдержал разочарованный вздох. 

– Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, о гостеприимнейший, – шутливо раскланялся Гарри, понимая, что ещё чуть-чуть и яркий румянец раскрасит не только его щёки, но и шею, – как говорится: «С глаз долой... »

– Мантикора тебе в задницу, Поттер! Проваливай! – Малфой начал терять терпение, и Гарри это нравилось. 

– А ещё аристократ, – Поттер фыркнул, – где твоё хвалёное знание этикета?

Тот проигнорировал его вопрос. Губы Малфоя сжались в тонкую линию, и он лишь с раздражением посмотрел на него, а Гарри тем временем продолжил:

– И знаешь, я был бы счастлив, если... 

Что там с его «если», Малфой так и не дослушал, ведь повернулся к Гарри спиной. Применив к лже-спонсору Левикорпус, Драко отлевитировал его к себе в кабинет и, не оглядываясь, закрыл дверь. 

Гарри выругался. Он, чёрт возьми, едва не сказал ему, что вместо мантикоры в его заднице хотел бы... Сука, сука, сука, сука! Ублюдочный Малфой. В штанах снова стало тесно только от одной мысли об этом. А ещё он прямым текстом заявил Малфою, что смотрел, видел, как... Придурок. 

Но, кажется, тот не заметил или предпочёл проигнорировать. Поттер испытал благодарность. К Малфою и его учтивости. К учтивости больше, потому как он не сомневался, что Малфой как раз-таки всё услышал, но предпочёл промолчать по каким-то ему только ведомым причинам. Омерзительно чувствовать благодарность, да ещё и к Малфою. 

Но Гарри понял, что Малфой бил прямо промеж глаз. Ему нужна была разрядка. С кем-нибудь. С живым телом, и плевать какого оно будет пола, лишь бы это была не рука. Малфой знал об этом, и при мысли, что читать его разум всё так же легко, словно раскрытую книгу, становилось гадко. Но ещё гаже было от мысли, что он сам едва не прямым текстом предлагает Малфою... себя. Да что, блядь, с ним такое? Могло ли это быть что-то, о чём он не знал? Или Малфой, как и Криви, использует его в своих целях? Чтобы прикрыться им? Или же?.. 

Он лишь спустя мгновение заметил, что его руки больше не дрожат. А ведь стоило только Малфою уйти... Неужели всё так до ужаса очевидно, а он даже не в состоянии признаться в этом самому себе? Решив на этой довольно оптимистичной ноте не терять столь ценный подарок, Гарри поспешил к указанным дверям. Он разберётся со всем позже. А сейчас... Кто же даёт пропасть бесплатным, столь щедрым подаркам, даже если кажется, что ему эти «подарки» не нужны?


	7. VII: Odd inconsistencies: Draco —  Cтранные противоречия: Драко

– Ты меня больше не привлекаешь, – вдруг скучающе протянул Джеймс, при этом натягивая на себя брюки. На любовника он не смотрел.

Себастьян, застыв, даже не поднял на него взгляда.

– Да ну? – белёсая бровь как по команде взлетела вверх, а сам он с силой сжал край одеяла.

– Не при-вле-каешь, – сухо, по слогам повторил Джеймс.

– И секс по утрам тоже не привлекает? – поинтересовался Себастьян, стараясь выглядеть бесстрастным.

– Секс? – резко переспросил Джеймс, оборачиваясь. – Я только проснулся. Разве у нас был утренний секс? Нет. Так что это был глупый вопрос, – он упрямо отводил от любовника взгляд.

– Ясно, – сухо констатировал Себастьян, болезненно поморщившись. – Сбегаешь, значит? – спросил, отводя взгляд.

– Нет. Ухожу вовремя, – устало ответил Джеймс, так и не посмотрев на него.

– Удачи, – Себастьян хмыкнул, пряча гримасу боли, и лениво встал с постели. Не стесняясь уже, как он понял, бывшего любовника, он продефилировал перед ним нагишом до душа.

Перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь, он обернулся:

– Где выход, ты знаешь, и ты уверен, что догонишь поезд? – в последнее слово он вложил как можно больше яда и хлопнул дверью, обессилено опускаясь на пол с другой стороны.

 

* * *

 

 

Выйдя в коридор, Драко с немалой долей удовольствия осознал: он оказался прав. Воздух полностью пропитался знакомой магией, той, что у самого иногда выходила из-под контроля. К счастью, не так часто, иначе бы он не отделался от авроров, которые уже который год висели на хвосте...

Он вдруг резко остановился и побледнел. Его внутренний зверь тут же насторожился, что бывало крайне редко и такие случаи можно было пересчитать на пальцах одной руки. Он и не заметил, как что-то похожее на шипение сорвалось с его губ. Малфой скривился, понимая, ещё чуть-чуть и сорвётся, а это было как раз то, чего он не мог себе позволить. Точно не сейчас.

Его анимагическая форма могла выйти наружу, так как чужой магический фон слишком шумел, заполняя собой пространство. А ещё едва уловимый запах щекотал нервы. Это раздражало.

Присмотревшись, он заметил, что на полу, посередине коридора, лежал бессознательный Дэн Роквэлл. Страх медленно сковал его тело, ведь если об этом узнают, узнают, что кто-то пострадал – обвинят именно Малфоя. Ведь он всегда был и будет козлом опущения.

Сейчас он едва ли сочувствовал Дэну, ему было страшно, но присутствие кого-то рядом не позволяло проявить это. И когда он, слегка повернувшись боком, узнал в приближающемся силуэте Поттера, то почему-то облегчённо выдохнул. Страх отступил. А уверенность крепла.

Возможно, на подсознательном уровне он понимал, что Поттер, в общем-то, помочь ему ничем не сможет, но тот не единожды спасал ему жизнь, и от этого факта ему почему-то стало спокойней и чувство защищенности охватило его. Ощущение было и гадким, и приятным одновременно. Чёртовы сантименты и воспоминания. А он... он последний трус, ведь первое, что нужно было сделать, это осмотреть Дэна. Клиенты всегда должны быть на первом месте несмотря ни на что.

Он уже было поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Поттера, но тут краем глаза заметил, как внешность Дэна поддаётся изменениям, и отпрянул, отступая на пару шагов назад, ближе к двери. Он почувствовал себя преданным. Ему казалось, он хорошо разбирается в людях, но, кажется, опять ошибся. Прав был отец, когда говорил, что он мало на что способен в отношениях с людьми. Он вновь посмотрел на Поттера, теперь уже не отвлекаясь, едва ли не в упор, и старался не переводить взгляд на мужчину на полу. Сейчас его внимание всецело было обращено на Поттера. Ему нужно было отвлечься.

Ведь несмотря на его безусловные перемены, проблемы от него были всё те же. Где Поттер, там всегда что-нибудь происходит: какая-нибудь катастрофа или скандал. Ведь это Мальчик-который-привлекает-катастрофы. Может, Поттер правильно выбрал профессию – ему не надо искать сенсацию, она находит его сама. Но сейчас эта мысль Малфоя не радовала, ему ни в коем случае не нужна была такая скандальная сенсация. Не сегодня. И хоть он и знал, зачем он сюда явился, легче от этого не становилось.

Драко с удивлением отметил, что хоть Поттер и кажется удивлённым, но складка между бровей дала ему ясно понять: тот имеет представление, кто перед ним.

Он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что разглядывает его. Тот, в свою очередь, выглядит слишком с иголочки, так же, как сейчас выглядел и он сам. Драко по себе знал: так обычно выглядят только когда хотят что-то скрыть. Поттер не мог быть растрёпанным, словно недавно хорошо развлёкся. Он никогда не ошибался в своих выводах, и он мог с почти стопроцентной точностью сказать, что его выводы были верны, когда понял, что со стажёром тому ничего не светит. Малфои в таком никогда не ошибаются. Здесь было что-то другое, но что?

Подсознательно он уже знал, о чём его спросит Поттер, и слова ответа уже вертелись на языке.

«Почему обязательно надо спрашивать? Поттер, я же знаю, что ты далеко не так туп», разочарованно подумал Драко, когда вместо ответа на немой вопрос получил ожидаемое уточнение. А ведь он был уверен, что его взгляд наведет Поттера на мысль, но...

Подавив усмешку, Малфою не осталось ничего другого, как ответить на свой собственный вопрос. Будь это другие обстоятельства, он бы посчитал, что рехнулся. Ведь чем дальше продолжался разговор, тем он больше смахивал на комедию, хотя в этом ничего смешного не было. Но, к его счастью, тот всё же ответил более внятно, и фамилия человека показалась ему смутно знакомой. Но когда Поттер отреагировал на его вполне нормальный вопрос резким выпадом, появилось желание съязвить. Но, чёрт возьми, он не читает такие газетёнки, которым только и есть дело, что посплетничать?

Пускай Нотт и Забини и работали в той же сфере, что и сам Поттер, Малфой не особо интересовался его достижениями. Знал лишь, что тот снова вляпался в неприятности, а это было ему свойственно, даже больше – он скорее был в своей стихии. Но Драко это не касалось никоим образом. Они были уже не в Хогвартсе. Да и в Хогвартсе его это волновало не особо... Но, похоже, у Поттера на этот счет было совсем другое мнение.

Один из плюсов работы Забини и Тео бок о бок с «героем всея Британии» был в том, что он узнавал обо всем из первых рук. Именно он подтолкнул Тео на эту должность. Это случилось после того, как очередной любовник Нотта вдруг заявил, что тот слишком бесперспективный, и он бы встречался только как минимум с журналистом. Это больно ударило по его самолюбию, а Драко несколько раз подначивал: «А ты возьми и стань». И он стал им.

Блейз же от природы слишком язвителен и любопытен, словно был рождён для журналистики. И никого не волновало, что это был «Gay Times», один из самых первых журналов для геев, а позже и бисексуалов, издаваемый в мире магглов в Англии. Блейз намекал, что сначала это была лишь рублика в «HIM», но Драко не вдавался в подробности. К тому же, по его просьбе теперь там есть объявление и об услугах «Dragon’s Cave». [1]

В основном это никого не волновало. Ещё в Хогвартсе ни для кого не было секретом – Блейз Забини предпочитает мужчин. К тому же сейчас он счастлив в гражданском браке с Уизли. И ему не хочется знать, как они это провернули, желая получить чертову бумажку, ведь законное право на однополый брак у магглов только-только должно вступить в силу, и то в Нидерландах. Хотя, если ему не изменяет память, было ещё что-то и про Бельгию... Чем их магический договор не устроил? Магам-то это не в новинку. [2]

Когда Драко узнал о браке, его передёрнуло от одного лишь упоминания о Уизли, но познакомившись с Чарли, он понял, что в этом мужчине на самом деле была какая-то изюминка. Хотя, может, на перемену мнения повлиял тот факт, что Чарли увлекался драконами, а у Драко была слабость к подобным людям. И не успел он удивиться, как они стали хорошими приятелями. Правда, Малфой старался не появляться в их доме слишком часто, чтобы не пересекаться с кем-то из Уизли и в частности с Поттером. И на это был ряд причин, которые он бы не хотел обсуждать.

Он до сих пор помнил шокированные лица Блейза и Тео, когда те узнали, что Поттер будет работать вместе с ними (Чарли любезно предоставил колдографию). Блейз взахлеб рассказывал, как тот явился к ним однажды вечером и прямо с порога заявил:

– Встречай коллегу, Блейз.

Конечно, Блейз, как он рассказывал, не поверил нежданному гостю, но чем больше Драко думал об этом, тем больше склонялся к выводу: тот врёт. Хотя ему, в общем-то, не было до этого никакого дела. На данный момент ему бы очень хотелось узнать, кто обвёл его вокруг пальца и заставил поверить, что этот парень сама простота. Это же _святой_ Поттер. Но Драко догадывался, что с выбором этой профессии все не так просто.

– Ещё что-нибудь об этом, – тут Драко сделал паузу, пытаясь обуздать подкатившее отвращение к самому себе, – человеке?

Он не был уверен, что хочет знать что-либо в целом. Совсем. Он уже был ни в чем не уверен.

Но та информация, которой поделился Поттер, заставила его почувствовать себя ещё более омерзительно. И он вновь начал понемногу раздражаться.

– Не особо. Ему около двадцати. Живёт с матерью и старшим братом. Окончил колледж. По образованию компьютерщик. Предпочитает мужчин.

Драко удивился. Манера его ответа скорее походила на рапорт аврора, да и знал Поттер на удивление много о человеке, с которым встретился лишь однажды.

Хотя чему он, собственно, удивляется? Таким, как Поттер, дорога всюду открыта, вот только этот факт лишь усилил чувство предательства. Было немного обидно. Поэтому он не успел закрыть рот перед тем, как слова сами сорвались с языка:

– Знаешь, Потти, если бы не моё воспитание, я бы спросил, откуда тебе это известно. Но раз уж мы не в высшем обществе... Поттер, ты что, и этого опробовать успел? – Драко поймал себя на мысли, что голос едва не сорвался, но он тут же продолжил как можно бесстрастнее. – А знаешь, я не удивлюсь, если это так. В любом случае, мне это не интересно. Поэтому позволь откланяться, у меня есть неоконченные дела.

Поттер хмыкнул, искривив губы в усмешке.

– А я вот думаю, что ты точно успел... попробовать этого парня. Ведь он к тебе прижимался. Какие неоконченные дела… Желаешь кончить? – на этой фразе Драко едва не споткнулся на ровном месте, и не потому, что этот вопрос выбил его из колеи, а потому, что ему в голову пришла мысль: Поттер стал умнее, а ещё в глазах оного он увидел искорки понимания, которые были весьма некстати. И это раздражало.

И он, не сдержавшись, съязвил в ответ, так как это бывало много лет назад, и, словно Поттер был полным придурком, с пояснениями:

– И тебе того же, Потти. Выглядишь неудовлетворённым, – тут, конечно, он приврал. Поттер как раз выглядел слишком прилизанным, чтобы думать об обратном, но вслух он этого не сказал. – Боюсь, ты так и не смог насладиться встречей, верно? – тут он не сдержал сарказма и довольно улыбнулся про себя, когда кадык Поттера дернулся вверх. Ему определенно нравилось ходить по краю. – Поэтому услуга за услугу. Справа от тебя поворот. Да-да, там, где ты стоишь. Последняя по коридору дверь. Надеюсь, не заблудишься, а заблудишься – твои проблемы, – Драко не сдержал усмешки. – Зайди туда и выбирай кого хочешь, уж так и быть, бесплатно. А теперь исчезни, будь так любезен.

– Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, о гостеприимнейший, как говорится: «С глаз долой...», – раздалось в ответ, и понимание того, что Поттер издевается, восхитило Драко. Ведь это издевательство прозвучало так ехидно, да ещё и с соответствующими жестами! Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? И почему его это так... Почему его реакция не столь однозначна?

Конечно же, Малфой послал его куда подальше. Он просто не мог иначе. Он Малфой. А на это в ответ получил поучение. И от кого? От Поттера. Это начинало раздражать. Слишком много всего. Слишком много чёртового Поттера.

Поэтому, уже не слушая, что ему говорит Поттер, Драко отлевитировал обездвиженного Дэна-Джеймса в кабинет. И закрыл перед самым носом Поттера дверь. С Джеймсом, или как его там, он разберётся позже, а пока он бы не отказался пропустить пару стаканов виски в условном одиночестве. Ведь к его счастью Джасмин исчезла из кабинета, словно её тут и не было, от чего Малфой испытал лишь облегчение. Были свои преимущества в том, что Джасмин была сквибом.

Ему не хотелось задумываться, как она это сделала – ему было всё равно. И это, как ни странно, его радовало. Возможно, это было новое начало. Женщины с каштановыми волосами его больше не привлекали. И теперь ему не надо было оглядываться назад и замирать каждый раз, когда где-то рядом проходил кто-то с таким же цветом волос. Возможно, теперь его и вовсе не привлекали женщины, и в кои-то веки он чувствовал себя свободным. Это чувство опьяняло похлеще огневиски и всех сортов маггловского спиртного, которое он только пробовал, уже будучи в маггловском Лондоне, вместе взятых.

 

* * *

 

 

Оказавшись в кресле, Драко плеснул себе того самого виски, с которого началось знакомство с алкоголем, задумчиво разглядывая мужчину на софе. Любопытно было отметить краем сознания, что тот давний первый выбор горячительного напитка так и остался его фаворитом. Он с какой-то непонятной тоской ждал его пробуждения. Почему-то он был уверен, что Брукс появился здесь не просто так и доставит ещё много неприятностей, хотя для самого Драко хватало уже и появления Поттера.

Драко уже чуть более часа ждал пробуждения самозванца и понемногу начинал терять терпение. Хоть в ожидании он прикончил всего один стакан виски, распластанного на диване парня, похоже, все устраивало. Малфой четко осознавал, что все запланированные дела понемногу отходят на второй план. А есть ли они у него вообще? Ведь именно с Бруксом он должен был обсуждать те самые дела. Правда, он также понимал, что если Брукс (или как его там) - самозванец, то настоящий спонсор Драко оставался загадкой, чью личность ему только предстоит узнать, ровно как и то, если у него спонсор вообще, и, если нет, то откуда взялись деньги.

Вопрос оставался лишь в том, как это сделать, не привлекая лишнего внимания.

«Чем Поттер его таким шарахнул?» – лениво подумал он, разглядывая парня. В нём не было ничего примечательного: брюнет среднего телосложения, за собой следил, ходил в спортзал, и... Чёрт! Иногда он ненавидел свою наблюдательность.

Прекрасно, ещё шлюхи Маркуса Флинта ему не хватало! Это метку он узнает везде и всегда, потому что та, как назло, отпечаталась в памяти, словно это было его собственное клеймо. Он уже видел её на одном парне, который подтвердил подлинность метки воспоминаниями, но они были настолько смутными, что у него до сих пор оставались сомнения. Возможно, ему стоит найти этого парня. И сообщить... кому-нибудь? Да и сообщить ли?

И по рассказам того парня, и зная Маркуса, подобное могло произойти, и таких, как тот парень, могло быть много... Но вот метка – навряд ли. По пьяни Флинт был бы просто на это не способен, а изменить он мог только в небытии. Это он знал наверняка, и он бы ни за что на свете не рассказал, откуда знает, даже Вуду. Сколько их было после того, как Вуд со скандалом выпроводил его за дверь своего дома после очередной сверхмасштабной ссоры? Но даже если и так, он в этом сомневался. Маркус был... верным. И это могло произойти до его отношений с Вудом, и, скорее всего, так и было.

Малфой в раздражении закусил губу: ему не было до этого дела и он оставит все как есть. Ведь об этих метках ему сообщил не Флинт, а совершенно посторонний человек. Но у него были идеи, когда это могло произойти.

С того момента, как Маркус и Оливер тогда расстались, прошёл не один месяц. Сколько они были порознь – полгода? И оба, не выдержав, вновь сошлись, перед этим достав абсолютно всех. И сейчас у этих голубков был медовый месяц, и это после тех-то скандалов, что они устраивали. После которых вся квартира чуть ли не из пепла восстанавливалась...

Однажды даже сам Драко принимал участие в одном из таких скандалов, после чего Маркус пару дней кочевал в его квартире, глуша одну бутылку за другой, пока его это не достало и он не выгнал Флинта на все четыре стороны. При этом сказав, что если тот не образумится, то он обязательно расскажет Вуду, как тот переживал расставание. Кажется, это подействовало. И Драко был этому рад.

От раздумий об этих двоих мысли плавно перетекли к сегодняшнему вечеру, и уже через пару минут Малфой снова думал о «Герое».

Он понимал, что по поводу Поттера надо было всё-таки сообщить Теодору. Чёртов Поттер. Тео мог обидится, что он, Драко Малфой, не позвал ни одного из своих друзей на открытие, потому что знал, чем это закончится. Всегда заканчивалось. А Поттер тут как тут. И пускай с ним Тео сам разбирается. Они найдут к друг другу подход, в этом он уверен. Нет, не так, он это _знает_. И Тео даже скорее не обидится, а, наоборот, будет просто до одури счастлив. И забудет о дурацкой привычке подыскивать ему пару.

Ему никаким боком не нужны проблемы. Хотя он уже их заработал, стоило только вездесущему Поттеру появиться в его казино, но Нотт несомненно сгладит ситуацию.

Первым и достаточно явным порывом было лишь одно желание: если бы Малфой мог прибить «достояние всей магической Британии» на месте, он бы так и сделал. Конечно, он не мог во всём обвинять Поттера, но если об этом хорошенько поразмыслить... Если бы Поттера не было, то Драко никогда бы не узнал о Дэне-Джеймсе. Но если копнуть ещё глубже, то одно лишь присутствие Поттера усложняло его жизнь, как и раньше. А это, по его мнению, было одно и то же. Это перевешивало все «за».

К тому же, опрометчивый шаг «Героя» в зале и всплеск стихийной магии однозначно приведет к ещё большему вниманию Министерства к его персоне, как будто ему его и так не хватает, черт возьми.

Драко в раздражении прикусил губу и лениво взмахнул палочкой, уже не заботясь о том, что гость на его диване проснётся и как он на это может отреагировать. Ведь тот, если верить Поттеру, был сквибом.

Он вызвал Патронус, чьей формой он чертовски гордился, ведь на шестом курсе он даже понятия не имел, как его создать. Конечно, он пытался, но всё было тщетно. У него ничего не получалось, поэтому он забросил эту идею, пока всё не решил случай.

В тот день он как следует надрался. Не то от облегчения, не то от вины. Сразу после суда он аппарировал. Он не хотел никого слышать и видеть, было горько, досадно, а в голове, кроме слов «не виновен», было пусто. Драко с содроганием вспоминал полный боли крик матери, когда Люциуса увели и упекли за решетку.

Он впервые видел её такой сломленной, такой беспомощной и хрупкой. Тогда он едва ли не забрал всю вину на себя, но сжатые в тонкую линию губы Люциуса и прямой леденящий взгляд пригвоздили его к месту. Сейчас Драко понимал, что это был крайне опрометчивый шаг, что он не должен был даже думать об этом, но полный боли взгляд матери... Тогда он был готов на всё.

И сейчас он понимал, что отец тоже был готов на всё. На всё ради семьи, потому как знал: арест сына сломит не только Нарциссу, но и его. Тогда Драко с горечью подумал, что он ошибся. Мать едва ли сейчас походила на живую. Она ни на что не обращала внимания, ее взгляд был пустым и заставлял Драко внутренне сжиматься и выть от боли.

В тот вечер Малфой надрался и уснул прямо там, в кресле. Проснувшись, кроме адской головной боли и отвращения к самому себе, он больше ничего не чувствовал, но тревога всё сильнее и сильнее сдавливала ему виски, и он, собрав всю волю в кулак, кое-как поднялся. Ему стоило проведать мать, а он повёл себя, как последняя свинья. Словно он был единственный, кому было больно... И едва за это не поплатился.

Слегка покачиваясь, он поднялся наверх и постучал. Но ему никто не ответил. Постучав вновь, Драко позвал её, но и это осталось без ответа. Тревога тут же переросла в панику. Совершенно наплевав на приличия, он, не думая, что делает, выломал дверь, и, к счастью, вовремя. В руках матери был нож. Он помнил, как застыл на пороге, но уже спустя мгновение оказался подле нее, отбрасывая нож в сторону. Он не нашёл ничего умнее, как послать Патронуса за помощью, ведь в тот роковой день у всех домовых эльфов был выходной, который, не смотря на все сплетни и предрассудки, домовые получали, а сова была бы слишком медленной.

Он в панике вспоминал маггловские штуки о первой помощи, которые он, хоть и нехотя, но сдал на более-менее приемлемую оценку (или он получил по ним «отлично»?), но в тот момент это не имело никакого значения. Палочку Драко тогда ещё не вернули, поэтому для Патронуса он воспользовался палочкой матери, совершенно не осознавая, что, в общем-то, может ее же использовать и для заклинаний. Он был до противного слабоумия, – неподобающее состояние для такого, как Малфой, – в ужасе и панике.

Отодрав рукав своей рубашки, он тут же зажал им рану на запястье, и ткань в одно мгновение стала бордовой. Отодрав второй рукав, он туго перевязал запястья, в ужасе наблюдая, как кончики пальцев матери синеют.

Шум на пороге отвлёк его внимание, и Драко с облегчением выдохнул. Их лечащий врач и ещё несколько его коллег были здесь. Лишь чуть позже, когда беда миновала, он с удивлением осознал, что у него получился Патронус.

Он так и не вспомнил, о чём тогда думал, но, скорее всего, это было самое счастливое его воспоминание. Сейчас же, спустя несколько лет, его воспоминания изменились, и он отметил лишь одно – они все связаны с похотью, вожделением или чем-то ещё, но никак не со счастьем. Но он мог с помощью них вызвать Патронуса, и это было очень странно. Или дело было в том, как сильна была эмоция и насколько она была положительна? Ведь возбуждение трудно было назвать отрицательной эмоцией. И он совсем не уверен, была ли то счастливая эмоция, когда он вызвал Патронуса в первый раз. Возможно, но он не мог сказать наверняка.

Напоминание о былых днях неприятно кольнуло, заставляя вспомнить о матери, что так и не может оправиться после ареста отца. Драко не мог сказать, что горел желанием увидеться с отцом, скорее наоборот. Теперь, когда он повзрослел, его принципы и моральные устои изменились и едва ли шли вровень с устоями Малфоев, лелеянными испокон веков.

Один из них был категорично нарушен – он гей. По крайней мере, условно. Если не принимать во внимание одно исключение. При мысли о том, как отреагировал отец на эту новость, лишь усилило его нежелание подчиняться старым уставам. Хотя, конечно, тогда он ещё не испробовал то, о чем говорил.

Смешным было то, что толчком в осознании своей ориентации был Теодор Нотт. Хотя он немного ошибся в своих суждениях. Тео не раз и не два говорил ему, что он латентный гей, но Драко не слушал. Он не был гомофобом, как бывало в таких случаях, и считал, что это не имеет никакого значения. Но частое напоминание заставило его задуматься. И однажды, ненадолго оставшись в душе, он увидел _их_. Хотя это было физически невозможно ни тогда, когда он почти закончил седьмой курс, ни тогда, когда паника охватила всех.

И для него оказалось удивительным, что после Битвы за Хогвартс каким-то чудом уцелело почти все то самое крыло.

Маркуса Флинта и Оливера Вуда, двух соперников, так яростно сражавшихся за кубок школы и сейчас так яростно целующихся, не замечая никого и ничего вокруг. Драко тогда едва сдержал удивлённый возглас, но быстро стиснул зубы и отпрянул, прижимаясь ближе к холодной кафельной стене.

То, что он видел, без сомнения было горячо. И он бы никогда не подумал, что это начнёт его заводить.

Неказистый, похожий на тролля, Флинт зажимал чуть уступающего ему в размерах Вуда. Спина Вуда была полностью прижата к стене душевой кабины, но тот, казалось, даже не пытался сопротивляться, а лишь наслаждался действиями своего аманта. Неуклюжий и нерасторопный Флинт, которого Драко хоть и уважал, но считал беспристрастным и слишком грубым, к его удивлению, с упоением целовал и ласкал Вуда.

Казалось, их не беспокоило, что поток воды обрушивается на них, а горячий пар обжигает кожу, да так, что дышать становится почти невозможно. Он видел, как их лоснящиеся от пота и жары тела льнут друг к другу. Казалось бы, это должно было выглядеть мерзко, но ситуация имела обратный эффект. Член уже стоял колом. Он старался дышать как можно реже, выдыхая тяжёлый воздух через сжатые зубы, чтобы себя не обнаружить, потому как сердце и кровь в его венах пульсировали так громко, что ему казалось: вот-вот и его услышат.

Когда Флинт резким движением развернул Вуда лицом к стене, Малфой сглотнул. Крепкое, поджарое тело капитана гриффиндорской команды оказалось слишком соблазнительным, и Драко в предвкушении облизал тонкие губы, по наитию зная, что произойдёт дальше. Рука сама обхватила член, на головке которого уже выступил предэякулят, и Драко едва успел заткнуть рот второй рукой, заглушая протяжный гортанный стон. Его охватила паника, его могли услышать и тем более увидеть в столь компрометирующей ситуации. Ведь он – Малфой!

Он почувствовал отвращение к самому себе за слабость. Он не должен был поддаваться такому искушению или испытать возбуждение от одного лишь взгляда на то, как двое мужчин ласкают друг друга. На мгновение он закрыл глаза, пытаясь взять себя в руки, но перед взором всё ещё стояли эти двое.

Драко резко распахнул глаза и подавился воздухом. Он словно абстрагировался от мира, пока страх захватывал его с головой. Не слышал тех прерывистых, хриплых стонов, что срывались с губ Вуда, стоило Флинту, возвышавшегося над любовником, сильнее махнуть бёдрами. Но хлюпающий звук заставил вынырнуть его из своего состояния, и возбудил Драко ещё сильнее, и он до боли закусил губу, стараясь не застонать.

Он видел, как Вуд от удовольствия прикрывает глаза и довольно стонет, вторя своему любовнику. Видел, как пот и сперма вперемешку с водой стекает по их ногам и капает на злополучный кафель, звоном отдавая в ушах.

Он едва сам не кончил в тот момент, когда двое парней застонали в унисон, подойдя к кульминации. Ласковые поцелуи и объятия сразу после, во время которых хотелось убить их обоих, лишь больше распаляли его. Но Драко лишь сильнее сжал зубы, шипя от боли, ведь ему приходилось сдерживать себя и до одури, как можно сильнее, сжимать пульсирующий, горячий и подрагивающий член. Малфой не мог кончить. Пускай вероятность того, что его заметят и услышат, была ничтожно мала, но он бы не выдержал позора. Он не хотел рисковать и терпел, ненавидя весь мир и себя самого.

Нестерпимое желание поскорее кончить, яростно надрачивая свой член, было столь велико, что стоило этим двоим, нежно обнявшись, выйти, как он, забыв обо всём, тут же принялся за дело. Хватило его ненадолго, всего каких-то пары движений рукой, и пол под ногами поплыл. Оргазм был слишком ошеломляющим и ярким, что опустошил его досуха.

Он со смешком вспомнил свои первые ощущения в душевой на первом курсе, когда рядом, прямо перед носом, туда-сюда мимо прошмыгивали абсолютно голые парни. И, казалось, это их абсолютно не смущало, а вот Драко был смущен. Он не привык к такому скоплению народа, и столько обнаженных тел одного с собой пола видел впервые. Да что там, он впервые видел полностью нагое тело парня не в зеркале. Но со временем он привык и перестал обращать на это внимание, занимаясь своими делами.

Но, похоже, в тот раз всё изменилось.

Малфой не помнил, сколько он пробыл в этой проклятой душевой. Но когда он оттуда вышел, одно он знал точно: единственное, чего он хотел – это секса. В его голове не осталось воспоминаний о том, как он добрался до своей спальни, но он хорошо запомнил, как к нему заглянул Нотт. И с того момента всё пошло не так.

Драко смутно помнил, что произошло потом, кто потянулся первым, но шальные глаза Нотта он запомнил надолго. Как и его тело, когда Тео, закинув ноги ему на плечи, извивался под ним и стонал во весь голос. Кажется, это произошло на Рождественских каникулах, в каком-то отеле.

Этот голос стоял у него в ушах на протяжении ещё пары дней, пока он не сорвался снова и не взял его прямо в людном коридоре, где туда-сюда носились первогодки, боясь опоздать на занятия, и где его сокурсники обменивались сплетнями и обсуждали последнюю игру в квиддич. В этих разговорах нередко мелькало его собственное имя, но Драко было плевать, как и на то, что он нарушает с десяток правил. Он мог делать все, что хотел. Особенно теперь, когда на счету были дни, а, может, даже и часы... А может это было там же? А про квиддич он придумал. Он так давно не летал, что воспоминания и мысли спутались, поэтому ему кажется, что это произошло в Хогвартсе?

Воспользовавшись отвлекающими и заглушающими чарами, он толкнул Тео в нишу и с наслаждением вбивался в податливое тело, и больше ничего не волновало его душу. Было горячо и сладко, тело зудело от предвкушения, напрягшись, как струна, и в одно мгновение всё закончилось. Стоило лишь отвести взгляд от Нотта, как взгляд сам собой наткнулся на тёмную макушку и возбуждение спало. Не к месту вспомнился приказ Темного Лорда, а затем и Поттер. Драко почувствовал раздражение, злость и страх. Мысли прыгали с одной на другую и метнулись к шкафу, что не хотел поддаваться чарам, хоть он облазил уже всю библиотеку в поисках решения.

Верно. Это был не Хогвартс. Это был Хогсмид. Тогда на улице было холодно, но ни он, ни Тео не обратил на это внимания. Ему вообще было всё равно.

Мимолётно и совершенно бесстрастно взглянув на Тео, Драко вышел из него, обмякший член с неприятным звуком выскользнул, заставив неприязненно скривится. Он помнил это слишком отчетливо.

Секунду спустя Нотт охнул, распахнув глаза, и непонимающе уставился на Малфоя, но тот не желал ничего объяснять. Хотелось сбежать как можно скорее.

Что он и сделал, но ночью всё повторилось снова – жёстко и яростно. За Поттера, что помешал ему дойти раньше до конца. За то, что после новой попытки подчинить шкаф вновь ничего не получилось. За страх из-за матери и отца, если он провалит это задание. Он ненавидел всё это. А Тео принимал всё молча, и в его глазах не было ни слёз, ни осуждения, он пришел сам. Впервые за долгое время Драко почувствовал благодарность.

Но он до сих пор не понимал, как смог улизнул от наказания, как избежал чуткого контроля Снейпа, который бы никогда и ни за что не позволил ему подставить факультет. Их ночные вылазки… Возможно, ему просто повезло или все так же просто никому не было никакого дела. Все были слишком заняты тем, чтобы бояться за свою жизнь. Правильно говорят: перед смертью воздухом не надышишься, так и тут. И не важно, что дело было далеко не в воздухе.

Драко понимал: и Вуд, и Маркус закончили Хогвартс ещё два года назад, увиденное просто не могло быть действительностью. Единственным объяснением стало предположение о том, что это чье-то воспоминание, возможно, даже не из Хогвартса, потому что квиддичной формы поблизости он не заметил. Чьё оно, узнать так и не удалось, равно как и кто это всё подстроил и с какой целью. Это сильно напоминало ему думосбор, но как бы Малфой не пытался вспомнить что-нибудь ещё, у него не получалось. И это никак не объясняло испытанные им эмоции.

Тогда, уже выйдя из раздевалки, он не был так уверен в том, что это был не сон, хотя шквал эмоций говорил об обратном. Он мог лишь посочувствовать автору воспоминания, скорее всего, увиденное перевернуло всю его жизнь, как и жизнь самого Драко. Он почему-то надеялся, что очевидцу это пошло на пользу. Хотя на ум почему-то приходил лишь один Адриан.

Тут он с горькой иронией подумал о том, что некоторые люди слишком плотно вписались в его жизнь. Адриан... Всё, что объединяет его бывшего товарища по команде и теперешнего менеджера - одно на двоих имя и только, но этого достаточно, чтобы выдавать желаемое за действительное. Возможное не означает вероятное: пусть он и мог мог быть в той раздевалке и видеть Маркуса с Вудом вместе, это не значит, что он действительно там был. Но Драко хотелось так думать, ему казалось, тогда что-то рухнет. Хотя нельзя было не признать ни возможности присутствия Пьюси, ни притягательности охотника слизеринской команды...

Драко мотнул головой, стараясь отогнать воспоминания, пытливо взглянул на виски, жалко плескавшееся на дне стакана, и залпом допил его. Он ненавидел эти воспоминания, они нагоняли на него ощущение, что где-то он был не прав и сделал что-то не так. Словно подглядел чью-то грязную тайну, о которой знать не должен был. Как он, чёрт возьми, вообще об этом узнал? Не легилименцией он владел же, честное слово! Хотя... Вроде в душевой был Харпер, но он-то откуда мог это видеть, если был на целый курс младше... Чёрт! Он снова об этом думает. Не стоило вообще думать на эту тему. Особенно на не совсем трезвую голову. Хотелось вызвать Адриана и послать всё к чёрту, но он, сжав зубы, постарался отвлечься и вместо этого заняться чем-то другим. Он подумает обо всем об этом потом. И о возможности неосознанной легилименции тоже.

С раздражением посмотрев на часы, Малфой недовольно покосился на спящего парня. Ему уже стоило бы проснуться. Он и так потратил слишком много времени просто сидя здесь, хотя мог провести вечер продуктивнее. Например, привлекая новых спонсоров, раз этот оказался самозванцем! Однако репутация была важнее, и он, сжав зубы, продолжал сидеть, уже понимая, что подписать какие-либо бумаги сегодня будет не так-то просто. Он был слишком опьянён, но к счастью, не пьян. Пока что, ведь если так и будет продолжаться, он едва ли сможет выйти к людям.

Стук в дверь прервал его размышления, и он чертыхнулся, незваных гостей ему ещё тут не хватало. Ему было достаточно и того, кто все так же бессознательно лежал у него на диване.

– Войдите, – с неохотой сказал он, подбираясь в кресле и выпрямляя спину. Годы этикета взяли своё.

В проёме показалась макушка Поттера, и Драко в раздражении закатил глаза. Вот его ему точно не хватало. Стопроцентное попадание, ни дать, ни взять – на, держи Поттера, вездесущего мальчика, который всегда лезет не в своё дело.

– Что тебе надо, Поттер? Уже соскучился по мне? – Малфой не сдержался и иронично приподнял бровь, а губы изогнулись в усмешке.

Ему стоило бы быть вежливым, ведь Поттер был гостем. Но единственное, чего Малфою сейчас хотелось – чтобы этот гость проваливал и никогда здесь больше не появлялся. И плевать он хотел на все приличия, которым его учили в детстве. Хотя Драко понимал, что без причины тот бы никогда не явился. Уж слишком у них были непростые отношения для того, чтобы тот заходил просто так.

Он выжидающе уставился на Поттера, но тот, казалось бы, его даже не слышал. И Драко начал медленно закипать.

– Или клубники не хватило? – все же ехидно поинтересовался он, прожигая взглядом стоявшего столбом Поттера. Надеясь, что столь недвусмысленный намёк заставит того отмереть. Этим намеком часто пользовался Тео, и он был уверен, что Поттер в курсе. – Может, захотел посмотреть на что-то более интересное? – не сдержался он от подколки, кивая на диван, хотя сам каким-то шестым чувством знал, что лежащий там парень Поттера никак не привлекает. И почему его это вообще должно волновать? Ах да, ведь самозванец, что-то вроде персонала, к которому у посетителей путь заказан, хотя когда его это останавливало! Но не задеть его Драко просто не мог.

Он также видел, что Поттер взвинчен не на шутку, но с собой поделать ничего не мог, понимая: иначе кто-нибудь неминуемо взорвётся. И для него будет лучше, если это будет не он.

«Либо я, либо Поттер», рассудил Драко, и выбрал не себя.

  
**Примечания:**  
[1] — Журнал «Gay Times» издается в Великобритании с 1984 года. Тематика журнала связана с геями и бисексуалами, а также в нем есть объявления об эскорт услугах. До 1984 журнала не существовало, однако в журнале HIM выходила ежемесячная статья с соответствующей тематикой, что и побудило создать «Gay Times». С марта 2007 года журнал зовется «GT».

[2] — В 2004 году в Великобритании вышел закон о том, что однополые пары могут зарегистрировать свое партнерство. В 2013 вышел закон о легализации браков между однополыми парами. До этого брак можно было заключить лишь в Нидерландах, она была первой страной, что одобрила однополые браки как полноценные и законные (закон вступил в силу в 2001). Бельгия же приняла этот закон только в 2003.


	8. VIII: Peculiar semblance: Harry — Своеобразное подобие: Гарри

Когда он зашёл в эту роковую дверь, где, по словам Малфоя, предлагалось море наслаждения, или по крайней мере, Гарри хотелось, чтобы так было, он и не предполагал, что здесь будет _такой_ выбор. Как говорится: «на любой вкус и цвет», как сладости Берти Боттс, что всегда маняще лежали на тележке с вкусностями в Хогвартс-экспрессе, а услужливая буфетчица всегда старалась им угодить. «Неужели Малфой стал «буфетчиком»? — с сомнением и ехидной иронией подумал он. — Это было бы забавно». Хотя, конечно же, в эскорт услугах не было ничего забавного, да и сравнение было не из лучших. «Другое дело — фургончики с мороженым, там точно раздолье, все цвета радуги, по большей части, конечно же, небесно голубого, [1] но не суть: бери, не хочу, — там точно буфетчики, — Гарри ухмыльнулся про себя.»

Поттер, забывшись, присвистнул от удивления — да что там, скорее от неожиданности, Малфой постарался на славу, — и почти все в этой комнате обернулись в его сторону. Это заставило его отпрянуть, хоть он и был знаком с таким пристальным вниманием. Начав карьеру журналиста, общественность перестала за ним следить, ведь он был тем, кто следил за ними. И это наконец дало Гарри возможность вздохнуть спокойно, несмотря на то, что в самом начале его карьеры ему пришлось изрядно пошуметь.

В этой комнате на него смотрели кто недовольно, а кто и вполне заинтересованно. Пока он рассматривал каждого, к своему удивлению поняв, что абсолютно никого не знает, он не заметил, как к нему подошёл мужчина. Тот кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание, и когда Гарри повернулся к нему, то опешил, буквально чувствуя, как начинает пылать его лицо. Неведомо только от чего: негодования или смущения и стыда, он так сам и не понял. Ему неумолимо становилось жарко, он едва мог собрать мысли в кучу. Ему показалось, что перед ним Малфой, с толку сбивали светлые волосы и схожие черты лица, но, приглядевшись, Поттер облегчённо выдохнул — это не он.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь, сэр? — приятный голос вывел его из раздумий.

— Гхм, — лишь смог что-то невнятное выдавить из себя Гарри, пытаясь привести свои мысли в порядок. И это удивило его, ведь после обучения Скиттер он очень редко терял как дар речи, так и нить разговора.

— Не можете выбрать? — понимающе спросил мужчина, улыбнувшись.

— Да, пожалуй, — рассеяно ответил Гарри, отмечая, что тому идёт улыбка. И где-то в сознание всплывает вопрос о том, как бы выглядел Малфой, если бы улыбался. Но он тут же отмел его.

— Могу помочь с этим, — с расстановкой протянул собеседник, — Зовите меня Адриан. Какие у вас предпочтения, мистер Поттер? — пытливо посмотрел на него Адриан.

Гарри хмыкнул. Не смотря на анонимность заведения, его узнают везде и всегда: и в этом случае это было даже на руку. Выбор уже был сделан, и выяснять предпочтения, а, соответственно, отношения и тому подобное не потребуется. В том, что Малфой страдает лёгкой паранойей, он не сомневался, поэтому он мог вполне спокойно выбрать кого угодно. Ведь тот не выдаст ни один свой секрет даже под страхом смерти, даже если одним из этих секретов будет он — Гарри Поттер. И как же это напоминало проклятый шестой курс… Он запутался, а Малфой… Даже если тот ничего и не скрывал, Поттеру снова казалось обратное.

«Тебя!» — упрямо вертелась мысль в голове, но Гарри предпочёл проигнорировать ее, приходя в себя, медленно сосчитав до трёх.

— Блондины, — наконец, не колеблясь больше ни секунды, чётко ответил Поттер, хотя знал, что предпочтений у него как раз-таки никаких и никогда не было.

Адриан цокнул языком, кивая, и этот жест почему-то навеял Гарри мысли о Малфое. «Да чтоб тебя!» — зло подумал Гарри.

— С этим не будет никаких проблем. Ещё что-нибудь, мистер Поттер?

— Гарри, пожалуйста, если вас не затруднит, Адриан, — мягко предложил он, не узнавая своего голоса и манеры речи. Он никогда так не разговаривал. — Нет, пожалуй, больше ничего конкретного.

Даже на чертовых приемах он не был так слащав и мягок, как сейчас, он походил на паука в своих сетях, и от этого сравнения Гарри едва заметно передернуло.

Адриан лишь вновь кивнул, не поднимая головы и делая какие-то заметки в блокноте.

— Хорошо, идите за мной, мистер По… — тут он запнулся и исправился, расплывшись в профессионально вежливой улыбке. — Гарри.

Не успели они выйти, как на пороге столкнулись с Паркинсон. Хоть Гарри и не общался с ней близко, и помнил очень и очень смутно, но узнать её не составило труда.

— Паркинсон, — нейтрально поприветствовал её Поттер.

— Поттер, — она кивнула ему. — Как поживаешь? Слышала, ты сейчас крайне популярен в определённых кругах.

Он хмыкнул. Манера разговора слишком напоминала ему Малфоя. Снова.

— Есть успехи в _определённых_ кругах, Паркинсон, спасибо, что поинтересовалась. А это кто? — Гарри с интересом уставился на парня, что стоял рядом с бывшей сокурсницей, и обнаружил, что тот очень и очень похож на него самого. И не сдержался.

— Где вы с Малфоем двойников-то откопали? Поделитесь секретом, а то многие хотели бы таких же, — заметил Поттер, ухмыляясь.

И мысленно вздрогнул. Он не походил на себя, было что-то незнакомое в этих словах и движениях. В действиях.

Паркинсон вспыхнула.

— Я не буду отрицать, что ты изменился, Поттер, и стал хорош собой. Но у меня всё же немного другие вкусы, если ты не заметил, — надменно бросила она.

— Замашки Малфоя, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Ты это ему скажи, а то спонсор у него мне кого-то напоминает… И почему вы ещё не поженились? — насмешливо спросил он, хотя понимал, что бьёт по больному: ещё в Хогвартсе ходили слухи, что Паркинсон влюблена в Малфоя. Но отдёргивать себя было уже поздно.

Та предпочла проигнорировать вопрос, словно его и не было.

— Всего хорошего, Поттер. А сейчас не мог бы ты отойти? Мне нужно поговорить с Адрианом наедине.

Адриан бросил на него извиняющийся взгляд, а Гарри лишь усмехнулся.

Он предпочёл отойти на некоторое расстояние, позволив себе понаблюдать за Паркинсон и Адрианом. Ему нужно было успокоиться. Поттер не собирался даже упоминать Малфоя, но слова вылетели сами собой. Он сдержал рвущуюся наружу ругань.

Гарри не понимал, что с ним происходит. В моменты, когда его заносило, вот как сейчас, он напоминал себе Малфоя, чьи замашки терпеть не мог ещё со школы. Чего стоят его подколки (и подколки ли?) во время их приветствий. Но сейчас думать об этом было сродни самоубийству, в мыслях и так было слишком много Малфоя, а тут ещё это… Но он принял решение: единственный раз в жизни он позволит случится тому, о чем он, возможно, пожалеет, позволит, наконец, плюнуть на все «это хорошо, а это плохо». К черту.

Продолжая наблюдать за парой, он вдруг понял, что ему было бы очень интересно узнать, о чём же беседуют эти двое, но подойти сейчас значит показать свой интерес, чего вовсе не хотелось. Он и так пользовался довольно быстро облетевшей его славой влезать куда не надо ещё с Хогвартских времен, спасибо Малфою за это, а тем более в присутствие раздражающей Паркинсон…

Он до сих пор помнил, как та постоянно вилась за шайкой слизеринцев. Куда они — туда и она. Это раздражало. Именно поэтому Гарри не всегда мог оставаться незамеченным, потому что Паркинсон постоянно липла к Малфою. Из-за этого он едва не прозевал момент, когда этот ублюдочный мерзавец пустил Пожирателей в Хогвартс. Конечно, теперь Гарри знал, что у того не было выбора, но это всё равно ничего не меняло.

— Чао, Поттер, — послав слащавый воздушный поцелуй, Паркинсон вышла.

Гарри хмыкнул, промолчав, лишь повернулся к брошенному собеседнику Паркинсон.

— Адриан, верно? — уточнил он, получая в ответ кивок. — Где можно покурить, не выходя из здания? — это было первое, что пришло ему в голову, ведь Гарри всё ещё боролся с желанием как минимум прижать Адриана к стене, но для начала ему стоило выкинуть любые мысли о Малфое.

На губах Адриана появилась усмешка.

— Для этого есть отдельная комната, мистер Поттер. Услуги прилагаются.

— Отлично, благодарю, — от него не ускользнули «услуги» и то, что Адриан снова перешел на официальный тон, но он предпочёл это никак не комментировать, пряча лёгкую усмешку.

— Ещё что-нибудь? — спросил Адриан, вдруг склонив голову чуть вбок и призывно на него посмотрев.

Бросив на него долгий, изучающий взгляд, Гарри облизнул вдруг ставшие сухими губы. Он прекрасно понял намёк. И не стал больше сдерживаться.

— Тебя.

_Наверное._

Он уже не уверен.

Малфой его точно закопает заживо, четвертует, а потом заавадит и ещё отправит к дьяволу, чтоб наверняка. Но сейчас Поттеру было на всё плевать. Он ещё способен думать о Малфое?.. Адриан выглядел слишком привлекательным, слишком по-блядски облизывал губы, произнося его имя, и стоило только Гарри намекнуть о блондинах…

Тот, кажется, только этого и ждал, и, кажется, не был против отвечать на жёсткий поцелуй, но если бы Гарри пригляделся получше, то увидел бы усмешку на губах Адриана, перед тем, как тот ответил.

 

_«Это обнаружилось совершенно случайно, когда неприятный инцидент в самом начале мероприятия был полностью исчерпан и все гости устремились исследовать мир азарта, ни на что больше не обращая внимания. Даже я, к слову, увлёкся. Нет, нет, вы не подумайте, я не азартный человек. Ну если только чуть-чуть._

_Так о чём же это я? Ах, да! В казино мистера Малфоя находится прекрасный танцпол. Довольно необычное место для танцев, не находите? Но скажу вам, что оно там вполне заслуженно. И даже после стаканчика виски вполне безопасно, я проверял. Но об этом никому ни слова, это будет наш с вами секрет, хорошо?»_

 

Гарри абсолютно точно хотелось прибить Малфоя. Во второй раз за сегодня. И на это было много причин.

Первая — непонятно зачем так невовремя вернувшаяся Паркинсон. Замаячила на горизонте, посмотрела на него оценивающим взглядом и так довольно хмыкнула, что его аж передёрнуло. Пришлось прервать поцелуй с Адрианом... Он знал, что это не спроста, и что паршивая слизеринка уже сдала его с потрохами, но Гарри почему-то не боялся. Он даже не боялся того, если окажется, что Адриан — брат-близнец Малфоя. Хотя тут он приврал, он не то что не боялся, он был бы в ещё большем предвкушении.

Но сейчас его переполнял гнев, а он ведь только-только собрался хорошенько насладиться моментом близости в комплекте с очаровательным Адрианом, который уже был готов стонать и извиваться под ним. Но его снова обломали. А ведь и с тем пареньком так хорошо начиналось…

Вторая — Гарри уверен, что _это был_ чёртов Малфой. Как же Малфой бесит. Скотина. Обломал всё к соплохвостовой бабушке. Мстительный ублюдок, чтоб его! Книзла ему в… мм…

Твою мать.

С ним что-то не так. Стоит ему только подумать о ком-нибудь, мысли тут же перетекают в мысли о сексе, а стоит только подумать о Малфое, ему тут же становиться жарко. Малфоя хочется до безумия, до хруста в костях и хрипоты в голосе. Хочется, чтобы тот шипел и матерился сквозь зубы, терпя втрахивание в тот темно-изумрудный кожаный диван в его кабинете. Или, может быть, у того массивного дубового стола, когда тот будет ему отсасывать. А может, и наоборот…

Блядь. Снова.

Этот ублюдок подмешал ему что-то в напиток. Как пить дать. «Станьте, мистер Поттер, нашим вип-клиентом». Пожизненно. Ведь, он уверен, Малфой знает, чем занимается, хотя и старается это делать достаточно мягко, особенно в мире магглов. Ведь в отличие от магов, магглы все еще страшились однополых отношений, не так давно за это сажали в тюрьму и считали лютым недугом. А все для того, чтобы помешать ему написать этот паршивый репортаж. Ах этот ублюдок! Гарри надеялся, что его анимагическая форма (если она у него, конечно же, имеется) – хорек. Вот умора будет, если он всё-таки окажется прав!.. И его вообще удивляло, какого черта он делает и зачем этим занимается.

Вновь посмотрев на потянувшегося было к нему Адриана, Гарри отскочил от него, как ошпаренный. Хватит. Надо валить отсюда. Срочно. Надо высказать всё, что он думает об этом ублюдочном Малфое ему самому. В лицо. Потому что он был просто в бешенстве. Он никогда не думал, что одна встреча может послать всё к дьяволу. И лучше бы к дьяволу, а не к Малфою.

Поттер скривился. Ему точно нужно поговорить с ним, и как можно скорее.

Когда Гарри понял, что что-то не так, его словно окатили ведром холодной воды, и это было не особо приятно. Окинув Адриана изучающим взглядом, Поттер понял, что он пугающе похож на Малфоя, хотя с первого взгляда, он, конечно же, нашёл отличия, но… Он был чертовски похож. И это ужасало его ещё больше, потому что при едином упоминании о Малфое его бросало в жар от жажды секса.

Это было ненормально, неправильно. И дело здесь было не в том, что он до дрожи хотел мужчину, нет. Но это же Малфой! Тот самый ублюдок Малфой, что доставал его все эти годы, не считая двух лет после войны, но всё же! Гарри передёрнуло от отвращения. Блондины и блондинки никогда не были его профилем, хотя он и не отрицал, что такая вероятность возможна, просто он никогда не задумывался. Все было просто. Если ему кто-то нравился, он брал его или её, не задаваясь лишними вопросами. Они приходили сами, и он не думал о том, что _правильно_. Он просто наслаждался сексом, особенно после того, как расстался с Джинни. Ведь когда они были в отношениях, он даже не думал ей изменять, хотя до одури грезил одним человеком, мужчиной.

Обычно этот профиль был обоснован, и Гарри старался, чтобы его партнёры были не сероглазыми, а стоило только выяснить обратное, как он тут же зверел, вышвыривал любовника или любовницу за дверь и напивался в одиночестве. Вероятно, только одна Гермиона знала о его слабости, но потом всё изменилось, и поделиться было уже не с кем. А он всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что понемногу сходит с ума. Почему именно серые? Ведь у Джинни были карие, а у того парня... Да, у него они были серыми. Кажется. Он уже даже не уверен в этом.

После войны шестой курс, где он как ненормальный гонялся за Малфоем, казался смешным и в каком-то смысле пророческим. Гарри тогда понял одно: не всё будет так радужно, как бы ему хотелось. И если четвёртый курс, когда умер Седрик, был для него началом чего-то пока непонятного, то на пятом всё встало на свои места. Ничего не будет так, как прежде. Он сам должен был решить, хочет ли он для себя судьбы настоящего, смелого и храброго гриффиндорца — «как же», — про себя горько усмехнулся он — или же ему сбежать, как скользкому слизеринцу, и прятаться, постоянно прятаться и убегать? И он бы выбрал последнее, если бы мог. Если бы договорился со своей совестью.

Гарри никогда не думал, что его будет тошнить от этого сравнения. Он гриффиндорец, а «гриффиндорец — это диагноз», — как часто любил повторять Малфой. Или это был не он?.. Тогда Поттер думал, что если бы он выбрал Слизерин, то всё было бы по-другому. И лишь сейчас он понял, что на деле ничего бы не изменилось. Тогда он был сломлен, но всё это — храбрость и самопожертвование — всегда было в нём и никакой факультет бы не отмёл этого.

В нём всегда присутствовала жертвенность. Он был готов умереть за других. Только когда Сириус погиб, ему показалось, что пропал и целый мир, ведь не для кого было умирать, некого было защищать. У него опять отняли самое дорогое, что у него было. Только тогда он понял, как было тяжело Чжоу, когда она металась меж двух огней, как тогда точно приметила Гермиона. Было больно, чертовски больно, так, что хотелось умереть самому. Да хоть броситься в ту же арку.

Другой проблемой (или сказать неожиданностью?), с которой столкнулся Гарри, было открытие, что ему нравятся парни. Это открытие застало его уже после войны, когда он ещё встречался с Джинни, с которой отношения и так портились на глазах, и повергло в панический ужас. Было страшно, и он всеми силами сопротивлялся этому новому увлечению, но сдался, стоило только предмету его неожиданных и несмелых желаний ответить взаимностью. Но они не ушли далеко. Он не смог. У него была Джинни. Но Гарри летал словно на крыльях, когда видел _его_.

Ему было страшно признаться самому себе, что уж тут говорить о друзьях. Но умница Гермиона догадалась сама, отреагировала на эту новость спокойно и даже посоветовала ему развеяться в компании Оливера и Флинта, чтобы попросить совета. После окончания Хогвартса эти двое тщательно скрывали свои отношения, хотя Хогвартс полнился слухами ещё во время их последнего года обучения, когда сам Гарри ещё учился на третьем курсе.

Последующие годы вплоть до битвы за Хогвартс развеяли все слухи, ведь парни не показывали своих отношений на публике. Но те, кто близко общался с ними, знал, что эти слухи — чистой воды правда.

Для Гарри Оливер был одним из тех, с кем он мог поговорить без стеснения. Поделиться какой-то проблемой, не боясь быть осуждённым или непонятым, как это не раз случалось с Роном.

К Чарли, тому, к кому он впервые почувствовал странное влечение, он сунуться не мог, потому что он и Блейз Забини начали встречаться, а потом, к удивлению всей семьи, и жить в гражданском браке. Он не хотел пасть слишком низко, а позже его интерес затих. А однажды он просто заявился к ним, чтобы ошарашить новостью — он будет работать с Блейзом Забини в одной редакции. И тогда он окончательно убедился, что влечения больше нет.

К тому моменту, как он разобрался со своей ориентацией и принял её, отношения с Джинни были на волоске. Сам Гарри уже хотел с ней расстаться, но Джинни узнала об этом первой и, к его удивлению, не устроила скандал, а лишь бросила на прощание, что он совершенно некомпетентный журналист, раз не заметил, что она ему изменяет. Поэтому разошлись они, мягко говоря, паршиво. Он чувствовал себя растоптанным. Словно его изваляли в грязи.

Но больше всего Гарри, конечно же, удивила реакция Рона. Рыжеволосый высказал всё, что думает о Мальчике-Герое, на первой годовщине после войны, это как раз было незадолго после того, как он расстался с Джинни.

Он никогда не думал, что будет так больно. Ему казалось, что у него теперь было все, чего не было в детстве: семья, друзья, дом, но все в одночасье исчезло. После слов Рона. Но он знал, что Артур и Молли всегда будут рады его видеть.

В тот день он видел, как мечется Гермиона, а во взгляде её было столько вины и мольбы, что Поттер сдался. Он помнил, как она пыталась заставить Рона замолчать, но было тщетно. А Джинни лишь подлила масла в огонь, добавив, что он теперь «по мальчикам», хотя ни злости, ни отвращения в ее словах не было. Только раздражение. И, теперь он мог понять, скорее всего, ущемленная гордость, ведь он променял ее на мужчину.

Всеобщая реакция была бурной, но ему было абсолютно наплевать: что его больше волновало в тот момент — это реакция Рона, но тот, к его удивлению, не возмущался, лишь мрачно на него посмотрел и поспешил в «Нору», что-то процедив сквозь сжатые зубы.

Многих шокировал тот факт, что перед уходом он бросил Гермионе: «Либо он, либо я», и Гермиона со слезами на глазах бросилась за своим мужем. И Гарри её понимал.

Будь это другие времена, всё было по-другому. Но Гермионе нужна была поддержка, и Уизли был тем стабильным звеном, который мог её дать. Будь всё по-другому, она бы вырулила ситуацию, поставив Рона перед выбором, даже не так — перед фактом. Но не сейчас, и от этого почему-то всё равно на душе было гадко и противно. Он-то думал, что этот этап они уже прошли тогда, на седьмом курсе. Но, увы, как показало время, это было не так. Поэтому Гарри ушёл с вечеринки молча, ни с кем не прощаясь.

В тот вечер он опустошил бутылку огневиски, а после пустился во все тяжкие. Именно в тот вечер и возникла проблема с любовником, он впал в истерику от того, что дома оказался младший брат и тем самым «не дал ему насладится сексом с Гарри Поттером, которого он бы трахнул в том кресле». Именно в тот вечер Гарри был в таком бешенстве, что едва не сорвался и не швырнул в незадачливого паренька Сектумсемпрой, но в последний момент опомнился, вспомнив о луже крови под Малфоем в туалете плаксы Миртл.

Если быть совсем откровенным, Поттер мало что помнил из того вечера, он даже не помнил, как Джордж вытаскивал его из того дома, пытаясь хоть как-то образумить. В конечном итоге, Джордж ему врезал так, что Гарри отлетел в другую сторону комнаты и впечатался в стену, от удара об которую он тут же отключился.

Как потом рассказывал Джордж, он не спешил приводить его в чувство, потому как знал: ему требуется передышка, иначе обязательно натворит глупостей, равно как и сам Джордж после смерти Фреда. И Гарри понимал его, потому что сам вытаскивал друга из постоянных запоев и притонов, где тот пропадал ночами, забывая о магазине «Вредилки Уизли». К счастью, спустя почти два года он повстречал Анджелину Джонсон, и теперь они нянчат своего первенца, Фреда-младшего, состоя в счастливом браке. И даже это им обоим далось нелегко, Анджелина перенесла роды крайне тяжело, ведь мальчик родился на шесть недель раньше срока.

В тот вечер он был идиотом, и он этого не отрицал.

После того, как Паркинсон прервала их, Гарри ничего так не хотел, как расслабиться, а лучше поспать. Просто уснуть и в конечном итоге выспаться, а не вскакивать в постели посреди ночи от своего собственного крика. Где ему снился Фред, который раз за разом погибал на его глазах. Где снилась Джинни, что почти ласково шептала ему на ухо, какой он замечательный, и каждый раз от этого голоса у него вставал ком в горле и хотелось блевать, уж слишком приторным был этот голос. Где Снился Дамблдор на вокзале Кингс Кросс, что смотрел на него сквозь свои очки половинки и улыбался, поздравляя с победой, но Гарри не чувствовал радости, он лишь отходил от директора как можно дальше, зная, что того доброго Дамблдора, что оберегал его и лелеял первые четыре курса, больше нет.

Его выдрессировали, как собаку, которая побежит за своим хозяином, не глядя. Так он и сделал. Сделал то, о чём его просили. Но лишь сейчас он понял, что у него не было выбора, его не дали сделать. Тогда принятое решение казалось собственным, но пророчество говорило об обратном — это его долг. Долг, от которого Гарри теперь тошнит каждый раз, как-то только он видит эти улыбки на лицах людей. Теперь эти улыбки не так искренни, а скорее вынужденные и хорошо выработанные, такие, по которым хочется хорошо ударить, лишь бы стереть их с лица.

Тут Поттер задумался, а разве у Малфоя всё обстояло не так же? Разве его не боялись, как теперь боятся его, Гарри? Разве такие же улыбки не украшали половину Хогвартса, стоило ему только отвернуться? Всё было точно так же, история повторяется. Только если Малфой прошёл этот этап, то теперь этот этап изгоя надо пройти и ему. И это было… символично. Всё заканчивается там, где и началось. Круг замыкается.

Гарри усмехнулся, стоило только этой мысли проскользнуть в его голове. Жгучей потребности в сексе больше не было. И Поттер не сразу заметил, что стоящий рядом Адриан вдруг изменился в лице.

— Ты…

Гарри вскинул бровь, не понимая этой смены настроения, но тут же заметил, что успел отстраниться от Адриана. Интуитивно.

— Ты отказываешь мне? — лицо парня перестало быть удивлённо-испуганным и таким привлекательным как прежде. На нём проступили агрессивные, острые, как у лисицы, черты. Похоже, он не привык к тому, что его так явно отвергали. Хотя сам Гарри с натяжкой назвал бы это отказом, ведь в том, что возбуждение пропало, не было его вины.

— Похоже на то, — хмыкнул Гарри, соглашаясь, и мягко оттолкнул Адриана от себя. — Я, похоже, погорячился. И нет, дело не в тебе, не надо на меня так смотреть. Просто друзья твоего работодателя всегда приходят не совсем вовремя, к сожалению, — он понимал, что его объяснение звучит едва ли понятно и до абсурдности нелепо, но сейчас ему больше всего хотелось уйти отсюда. — Извини, но мне пора.

— Не смей! — гневно, с истеричными нотками, выкрикнул ему в спину Адриан.

— Не то что? — раздражённо спросил Поттер, повернувшись в пол-оборота к нему лицом. Впервые за долгое время он не почувствовал вину за отказ.

— Пожалеешь, — зашипел ему в лицо подошедший вплотную к нему Адриан.

Гарри сосчитал до трёх, чтобы не сорваться.

— Я уже сожалею, прости, что так получилось, — и он, больше не говоря ни слова, вышел, ему самому было гадко от мысли, что он сравнивал кого-то с Малфоем.

Ему нужно было срочно поговорить с тем, чей образ не покидал его головы, и кто, к его сожалению, по совместительству являлся владельцем этого казино. Хотя, чем ближе Гарри подходил к кабинету Малфоя, к которому его взгляд был прикован не так давно, тем быстрее срочность этого разговора и храбрость куда-то улетучивалась, а сам он с каждым новым шагом чувствовал всё большую неловкость. Он до сих пор задавался вопросом, почему никто в этой комнате не стал его останавливать... Хотя они и не должны были.

Гарри замялся, перед тем как постучать, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— Войдите, — голос Малфоя был ровен, Гарри с трудом выдохнул и открыл дверь. Спустя мгновение смущение прилипло к щекам, и он неловко покраснел, застыв в дверях. Он не знал, что ему сказать. Малфой, глядя на это, лишь в раздражении закатил глаза.

— Что тебе надо, Поттер? Уже соскучился по мне? — белёсая бровь иронично изогнулась, ровно как и губы, искривившиеся в гаденькой, понимающей улыбке. — Или клубники не хватило? — Малфой хмыкнул, прожигая его взглядом. Гарри гулко сглотнул. — Или захотел посмотреть на что-то более интересное? — и кивнул на лежащего на диване парня.

— Я… — Гарри не знал, что сказать, но при мысли о «клубнике» снова стало жарко. Или он неожиданно так сильно испортился, что думает совершенно о другой «клубнике», о которой однажды, немного подвыпив, ему рассказал Тео в баре. Конечно, он говорил о женщине, называя её клубничкой, но всё же… У этой самой «клубнички» [2] были все что ни на есть профессиональные навыки шлюхи, которая отдалась бы за одну дозу кокаина. Черт возьми, почему он об этом подумал и почему его это заводит? Чёртов Малфой! Ведь он это и имел в виду? Или нет?.. Да что с ним такое?.. То язвит, то бледнеет и теряет дар речи, словно девственница в кругу извращенцев. «Дыши, Гарри, дыши» — успокаивал он себя.

— Потти, — протянул Малфой, в привычной манере растягивая гласные, — не мямли. Проходи уже. И куда подевался тот очаровательно наглый Поттер, может, тебя подменили, м? — губы Малфоя снова растянулись в усмешке, и Гарри шокировано на него уставился, борясь с двояким желанием либо дать по роже, либо поцеловать.

— Не стой столбом, Поттер, — Малфой с раздражением посмотрел на него, и Гарри, наконец поборов смущение и усмирив внутреннюю борьбу, прошёл в кабинет, тихо закрывая за собой дверь.

— По твоему лицу могу судить, что я угадал, — мрачно констатировал Малфой, когда Гарри всё ещё молча продолжал бороться со своим желанием и не проронил ни слова. — Садись, — кивнул тот на стоявшее напротив кресло, и Гарри не осталось ничего, как повиноваться. Странно, что он вообще понял, что ему говорили, ведь мысли путались, наскакивая друг на друга. Ударить или поцеловать?.. Но одно Поттер знал точно: пути назад уже не было.

 **Примечания:**  
[1] — Heavenly Blue (сленг) — ЛСД, сильный галлюциноген, за сим метафора с радугой достаточно прозаична. Тонкая ирония: сладости Берти Боттс выпускаются в разных цветах, включая голубой, также голубой является одним из цветов радуги.  
[2] — Strawberry (сленг) – человек, обменивающий сексуальные услуги на наркотик.


	9. IX: Compelled decision: Draco — Вынужденная мера: Драко

Конечно же, Себастьян заметил изменения, увы, не сразу, но… Он тут же понял, что его любовнику Джеймсу Бруксу стало скучно. Утомительно. И с кем? С тем, кто дал ему, сквибу, представление о том, каково это жить в среде магов.

Обида гадким комком скапливалась всё плотнее, и когда Джеймс озвучил так долго терзающие Себастьяна мысли, тот всё понял и даже знал, кого в этом винить. После ухода Джеймса осталось только одно: наконец выполнить то, что он давно задумал, и воплотить свой план в жизнь.

И он знал, к кому за этим обратиться.

— Майкл? Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Оставалось только подождать, пока месть свершится и виновник всего этого получит по заслугам.

* * *

  
Драко с интересом и каким-то мстительным удовольствием рассматривал мнущегося на месте Поттера, видел, как он краснеет и старательно отводит от него взгляд, а его руки сами с собой сжимаются в кулаки. По лицу Поттера было видно, что тот растерян и подыскивает слова, и Малфою кажется, что тому даже немного стыдно. Словно он ищет оправдания.

И первое слово только подтверждает наблюдения Драко.

— Я…

Малфою даже немного жалко его, но он не собирается упрощать тому задачу, ведь понимал: тот пришёл не просто так, а, значит, жди беды.

— Потти, — Драко с удовольствием употребляет это прозвище, растягивая гласные, — не мямли. Проходи уже. И куда подевался тот очаровательно наглый Поттер, может тебя подменили, м? — губы Драко растягиваются в усмешке, а в голосе вложено как можно больше иронии, чтобы скрыть непонятно откуда взявшиеся разочарование. Ему нравилось видеть раскрепощённого Поттера, и он ничего с этим не мог поделать.

Поттер выглядит ещё более растерянным, но злость, прослеживаемая в жестах, сменилась удивлением. Тот смотрел на него удивлённо, почти шокировано, своими зелёными глазищами, и к горлу Драко подкатывает ком, когда по лицу его понимает, что попал прямо в точку. Он тут же напрягается и настороженно смотрит, как Поттер закрывает за собой дверь, немного опасливо осматриваясь.

— По твоему лицу могу судить, что я угадал, — мрачно констатирует Малфой и усиленно подавляет желание заорать, оставаясь невозмутимым. — Садись, — Драко коротко кивает в сторону кресла напротив и видит, что Поттер замирает на мгновение, перед тем как сесть.

— Итак, — с расстановкой начинает Драко, как только Поттер садится напротив, — во что ты вляпался на этот раз, _герой_? — голос звучит устало, но внутренне сам он холодеет, понимая, что проблем не избежать. Хотя он очень этого хотел.

— Я не знаю, Малфой, — растерянно отвечает Поттер, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом, и он видит, как тот напряжённо сжимает руку в кулак. — Это ты мне лучше объясни.

— Объяснить что? — Драко удивлённо вскидывает бровь, не понимая такой реакции. Он ещё толком не разозлил и даже не пытался разозлить Поттера до такой степени. — Я не знаю, о чём ты.

Поттер кривится, и Малфоя это лишь раздражает. Раздражает, что он не может понять, что же так вывело Поттера из себя.

— Вот только не надо, а? — устало бросает сидящий напротив Поттер и Драко видит, что тот с силой сжимает кулаки.

Драко начинает злиться.

— Да чёрт возьми, Поттер, объясни, в чём дело, — раздражённо отвечает ему Драко. — Я не понимаю и читать твои мысли не умею, — он видит этот ненавистный взгляд, который так его бесит. — И даже не пытайся меня обвинить в чём-то, я здесь ни при чём. Даром ты мне сдался, Поттер?

— Ты ещё скажи, что легилименцией ты тоже не владеешь, словно Снейп тебя не учил! — вдруг выплёвывает Поттер, вскидывая голову и впиваясь в Драко взглядом. — Объяснить, да? — зло шипит тот, всё также не отрывая от него взгляда. И за секунду вскакивает с кресла, и, перегнувшись через стол, хватает Драко за лацканы пиджака. — Объяснить, говоришь? Я тебе не объясню, а лучше покажу, Малфой.

Малфой инстинктивно хватается за ручки кресла. Такого Поттера он видел лишь однажды, и это почти что плачевно для него закончилось.

— Поттер, — Драко попытался отодвинуться и образумить взбесившегося Поттера, — я не знаю, в чём твоя проблема, и отпусти меня уже, придурок, — внутри зарождается паника, но он всё же спокойно продолжает, даже тогда, когда Поттер придвигается к нему вплотную.

— Проблема, Малфой? — Поттер хмыкает, и непонятная гримаса искажает его лицо. — Это ты, — и больше не пытаясь ничего объяснить, зло целует его, а Драко шипит, чувствуя привкус крови на языке или ему это только кажется?

Секунду ничего не происходит, и Драко пытается собраться с мыслями. Но стоит только Поттеру пройтись по его губам языком, как он его сразу же отталкивает, а в лицо Поттера впечатывается кулак. Тот морщится от боли и отшатывается от него, рефлекторно разжимая кулак и отпуская ткань пиджака. Зелёные глаза смотрят на него с ненавистью, но Драко плевать.

Он не хотел бы повторять то, что произошло четыре года назад. Тогда много чего случилось, и некоторые события остались за кулисами. После того злосчастного инцидента в туалете плаксы Миртл к нему в больничное крыло заглянула пара гриффиндорцев на курс или два младше и попыталась его отравить, пока он лежал на больничной койке. До сих пор остаётся загадкой, как они туда пробрались, ведь мадам Помфи строго следила за тем, чтобы никто не заходил. Однако у Драко не было никаких сомнений, что Поттер в этом не замешан. Он до сих пор помнил тот извиняющийся, почти что умоляющий взгляд, устремлённый на него, стоило ему только появиться в Большом зале. Тот был гриффиндорцем, и даже их ненависть к друг другу не позволила бы ему так поступить.

— С-сука! — шипит Поттер, морщась от боли в скуле, и Малфой даже не отрицает, что ему нравится происходящее.

«Так тебе и надо», — мстительно думает он, но вслух говорит совсем другое.

— Прекрасно, — протянул Драко, с отвращением поморщившись. Он решил проигнорировать оскорбление и продолжить, как ни в чём не бывало. — Ты совсем уже рехнулся, Поттер? Знаешь, я был бы даже польщён, будь я каким-нибудь смазливым мальчишкой, как тот стажёр, правда, я — не он. Поэтому нет, уволь, — тут Драко снова поморщился. — И раз я источник твоих проблем, как ты любезно уточнил, то соизволь пояснить или выметайся отсюда, Поттер, — раздражение поднималось нарастающей волной. — Я бы даже выслушал тебя, но ты всё такая же свинья. Мне всё равно, в какое дерьмо ты вляпался, меня это никогда не касалось и теперь не касается! — он вдруг для самого себя неожиданно повысил голос, но тут же успокоился. Он позволил себе слишком многое, и последнее звучало несколько истерично. — Ты же «золотой мальчик», выберешься. Всегда выбирался и выходил сухим из воды, даже без Дамблдора. И за удар я извиняться не собираюсь, ты это заслужил.

Драко на секунду замолчал, собираясь с мыслями, и, метнув взгляд на парня, что всё так же лежал без сознания, продолжил:

— Скажи мне, Поттер, нужна ли мне такая слава, слава Пожирателя, человека, который выживает, Поттер, а не живёт? Ты ведь знаешь об этом, не правда ли? Знаешь ли ты, чего хочет от меня Министерство, Поттер? — он подавил желание грязно выругаться. — Подчинения. И я бы даже согласился, но никогда, слышишь, никогда я не буду подчиняться кому-то одному, как однажды это сделал мой отец. Тебе ли не знать? — он злился, но не на Поттера, а на отца, но больше всего он злился на себя. — А Министерство хочет, чтобы я подчинялся только тебе. Тебе, тому, кто, черт возьми, ни черта не сделал, ты даже не пытался что-то делать. Не ты до зубного скрежета учился, когда все на тебя смотрели как на прокаженного. Не ты доказывал своему отцу, что ты лучший. Ты был всего лишь избранным. Им нужен второй Тёмный Лорд. И знаешь, кто им будет? Ты. Потому что так хочет Министерство. Сейчас тебе хорошо, но знал бы ты, как больно падать. Сейчас ты становишься таким же, как я когда-то, Потти, и мне тебя жаль.

Малфой едва сдержал себя, чтобы не выплюнуть ему эти слова в лицо, поэтому он с раздражением потянулся за портсигаром, заглушая порыв встать и проорать это так, чтобы Поттер оглох. Вытянув из портсигара сигарету, он с сожалением заметил, что в нём осталась лишь одна сигарета, и продолжил, не смотря на Поттера:

— Малфои умеют быть гостеприимными и радушными хозяевами, но от тебя же, Поттер, всегда были одни только проблемы, поэтому я никогда не был рад тебя видеть. И особенно теперь. И если ты думаешь, что это из-за моей семьи, ты ошибаешься. Ты представить себе не можешь, как я был рад, что моя мать останется на свободе. И я благодарен тебе за это. Ты сохранил те крупицы моего детства, которые всегда были самыми важными для меня. А теперь выметайся, — последние слова Драко почти прошипел, он давно так много не разговаривал, а горло саднило. Он и так сказал слишком много личного.

Сигарета всё так же была зажата между пальцев.

В первую очередь хотелось стереть этот гадкий вкус сигарет со своих губ, что за дрянь курит Поттер? Хотя это не имеет никакого значения. Малфой лишь морщится, когда чувствует, что металлический привкус всё так же продолжает наполнять его рот, и от этого Драко хочется выплюнуть эту вязкую слюну Поттеру прямо в лицо, но он лишь садится в кресле поудобнее и теперь смотрит на собеседника в упор.

— Ну? Я жду, Поттер. Или мне показать, где находится дверь? — голос прозвучал устало, но Поттер на его вопрос даже не шевелится. Тот смотрел мимо Драко, продолжая молчать, и от этого взгляда ему становится не по себе.

Он и так сказал слишком много, отец бы этого не одобрил. Он позволил своим чувствам — своему раздражению, своей обиде, — вырваться наружу. Он позволил себе забыть о том, что в комнате кроме них двоих есть ещё и посторонний.

За всё это время Поттер не произнёс ни слова, и Драко усмехнулся про себя. Кажется, он попал в точку, но чёрт, копаться в прошлом неприятно, а воспоминания о матери доставляют боль.

— Малфой… — растеряно начал Поттер, наконец отмерев. Он казался шокированным и виноватым, что злило ещё больше. — Я… Дьявол! Извини.

Драко криво ухмыльнулся.

— Я не ослышался? Ты умеешь извиняться? — с иронией заметил он. — Но, уж прости, на дьявола ты никак не тянешь, Поттер.

— Малфой! — в голосе звучало осуждение, хотя это именно ему стоит осуждать Поттера. — Я правда сожалею, мне стоило объяснить.

Драко не собирался облегчать Поттеру задачу, он лишь выжидающе уставился на него. Однако ему надоело смотреть, как тот переминается с ноги на ногу и не отводит взгляд от пола.

— Садись, — сухо кивнул он, махнув на злосчастное кресло, с которого минутой раннее вскочил Поттер.

Когда Поттер, всё так же не поднимая глаз, сел в кресло, Малфой прикурил сигарету.

— С чего мне начать? — вдруг растеряно спросил тот, с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывая свои руки.

— С самого начала, Поттер. Но сперва скажи, чем ты его шарахнул? — спросил он, выдыхая сизый дым, и кивнул в сторону парня, всё так же лежащего без сознания.

Поттер замялся и Драко вскинул бровь.

— Прикурить не найдётся? — скованно поинтересовался Поттер, кивая на зажжённую сигарету.

Малфой понимающе хмыкнул и протянул ему портсигар, делая себе заметку, что Поттер будет ему должен целую пачку.

Поттер похлопал по карманам брюк в поисках зажигалки, и, вытащив серебрённую с драконом, прикурил и затянулся. Сам Драко зажигалку оценил, но ничего не сказал. Чем-то она напомнила ему кулон, что он забрал у Джасмин.

— Я, в общем-то, ничем его таким и не шарахнул, — тот пожал плечами. — Усыпляющее. Скоро должен прийти в себя.

Драко лишь хмыкнул, молча кивнув, снова с сомнением посмотрев сначала на Поттера, а потом на тело «Дэниела». Проблем стало чуточку меньше, но мыслями он делиться не спешил.

— Рассказывать-то и нечего. Я приехал сюда лишь для того, чтобы оставить отзыв о новооткрывшемся казино. Я не знал, что ты его владелец. Я…

— Ты проигнорировал и не смотрел, — заключил Драко, ухмыляясь.

— В общем-то, да, — Поттер словно и не заметив его язвительного тона, затянулся. — Знал бы, отправил Криви к дьяволу сразу же. А как всё началось, ты сам знаешь.

— На тебя это похоже, Потти, — Малфой искривил губы в знакомой усмешке, злость сменилась раздражением, но он от нее отмахнулся.

Секунду Поттер молча разглядывал Драко.

— В целом, у меня не было к тебе никаких претензий до поры до времени, пока я не вышел на танцпол. Где на одном из подносов любезно был поставлен именно тот бокал, — затянувшись, Поттер стал выглядеть чуть более расслаблено, чем пару минут назад, и Драко лишь хмыкнул, заметив это. — Когда я подцепил Макса, я подумал, что он довольно мил и достаточно смазлив для того, чтобы провести с ним ночь без обязательств.

— И тогда ты совершил наиглупейшую ошибку, — сухо констатировал Драко, вновь затягиваясь.

— Согласен, — Поттер просто кивнул, но он видел, как тот старается избегать его взгляда. — Использовать магию при магглах довольно глупо, не правда ли? Но не о чём беспокоиться, я стёр ему память.

Малфой хмыкнул.

— Как благородно с твоей стороны. Особенно если учесть, что так ты только привлёк внимание авроров, Поттер, к моей персоне, — он плеснул в стакан ещё немного виски. — Спасибо. Но ты не стёр память тем, кто мог это увидеть, — с издёвкой добавил он.

Поттер лишь сжал губы в тонкую линию и как-то подобрался в кресле, но промолчал.

Тишина затянулась.

— Так в чём проблема? При чём здесь я? Я не услышал ничего, в чём меня бы обвиняли, Поттер, — заметил Драко, выпуская новое облако дыма. — Объясни, я уже устал разговаривать сам с собой, Поттер.

— Ты прав, — кивнул тот, вновь затягиваясь, — и сейчас я сомневаюсь, что поступил правильно.

«Ещё бы, головой же совершенно думать не надо, чары при магглах — да пожалуйста! Сомневаюсь, что Кингсли спустит тебе это с рук, Поттер», — довольно про себя подумал он.

— Я слушаю.

— Я хочу тебя, Малфой, — голос Поттера охрип, а он, едва успевший затянуться, закашлялся.

Сначала Драко показалось, будто ослышался, но он не позволил себе усомниться в своём слухе.

— Так-так-так, Потти. Я не ослышался? Ты хочешь меня?

Он с извращенным удовольствием наблюдал, как Поттер стиснул зубы, а на лице заиграли желваки.

— Да, — выплюнул тот. — Но это не моя вина. Это зелье, — буркнул Поттер уже тише.

— Как ты только ещё держишься? — язвительно спросил Драко, хотя понимал, что играет с огнём.

— Я пытался отвлечься, — бросив на него долгий взгляд, Поттер затянулся. — А сигареты ничего, — заметил он, выдыхая клубок дыма. — Даже все мои партнёры были похожи на тебя, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Поттер, это самые дорогие сигареты в мире [1], а ты говоришь «ничего»? Со вкусом у тебя всё такие же проблемы, — Драко скривился. — Макс, я так полагаю, — он наконец смог вспомнить имя смазливого стажера.

Поттер кивнул.

— Но? — полюбопытствовал Драко, понимая, что он что-то недоговаривает.

— Но, как только дело доходит до секса, интерес пропадает, а стоит мне… — тут Поттер запнулся. — Стоит мне только хоть как-то подумать или вспомнить о тебе, желание вновь появляется.

Малфой цокнул языком и, затушив сигарету, с немалым раздражением уставился на Поттера, а все так хорошо начиналось…

— Поттер, неужели ты никогда не думал, что тебя попытаются отравить или напоить любовным зельем? Ты же знаменитость, Поттер! К тому же, здесь были не только магглы, но и волшебники. — «И сквибы», — добавил он про себя, но вслух ничего не сказал. — Когда, ты говоришь, это было?

— Я забрал его с подноса у одного из официантов, — повторил Поттер.

— Ты совсем идиот, Поттер? — мрачно заключил Драко.

«В общем, ожидаемо. Это же Поттер», — про себя заметил он так же мрачно.

— Неужели даже не подумал о мерах безопасности? Мне иногда кажется, что Тёмного Лорда ты убил лишь по счастливой случайности.

— Иди к дьяволу! — огрызнулся тот.

— Я-то пойду, — хмыкнув, почти миролюбиво согласился Малфой. — А вот с тобой что делать? Сколько уже?

— Около двух часов. — понял его Поттер. — Гребанные два часа, Малфой! Из-за тебя! — и подорвался, вновь вскакивая с кресла.

Драко вскинул бровь.

— Сядь, — сухо бросил он. — Итак, как я понял, ты из-за своей безалаберности выпил какое-то зелье, которое заставляет тебя хотеть меня, так?

Поттер мрачно кивнул, вновь садясь в кресло.

— А сейчас? — Малфой напоказ расстегнул ещё одну пуговицу на рубашке, замечая, как Поттер пожирает его глазами. Он не смог себя остановить, чтобы не проверить такое.

— Что сейчас? — Поттер нервно сглотнул, облизывая губы.

— Понятно, — протянул Драко. — Эй, Потти!

— Что? — тот оторвался от лицезрения его рук.

— Смотри на меня. Не на мои руки, а на меня, я не кусаюсь.

— Да пошёл ты! — бросил Поттер, отворачиваясь.

— Идиот, — с раздражением протянул Малфой, откидываясь в кресло. Пускай ему и нравилось играть у Поттера на нервах, сейчас для этого был не самый подходящий случай.

— Сам ты идиот! — огрызнулся Поттер.

— Детский сад, — Драко закатил глаза. — Поттер, я не собираюсь тебя соблазнять. Хочу узнать реакцию и то, что ты помнишь. А в таком состоянии ты мало что мне сейчас расскажешь.

Хотя с соблазнением он, конечно же, загнул.

— Легилименция? — догадался Поттер.

— Десять очков Гриффиндору за сообразительность, — с сарказмом похвалил его Драко. — Снейп бы перевернулся в гробу, если уже этого не сделал. Так что? Идёт?

Поттер вздохнул и потёр переносицу:

— Идёт.

* * *

 

— Я могу тебя поздравить, Поттер, — заключил Драко, откидываясь в кресле и опрокидывая в себя остатки виски. — Жаль, рядом нет твоего дружка Уизела и всезнайки Грейнджер.

Поттер поморщился от его слов, но ничего не сказал.

Ему понадобилось пара секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, хотя он не смог бы соврать, что-то, что он увидел в воспоминаниях Поттера, ему не льстило. Быть настолько желанным для «Избранного», что может быть лучше? Хотя Драко понимал, что добром это навряд ли кончится.

— С чем? — Поттер вскинулся, ему не особо понравилось, что ему пришлось делиться всеми воспоминаниями этого вечера.

— Тебе подлили не совсем обычное зелье, точнее, зелья. Никогда не думал, что Амортенция или её подвиды в разработке близнецов Уизли будет смешан с ещё одним любовным зельем. Это забавно.

Хотя на самом деле ничего забавного он в этом не находил, скорее наоборот.

— Ничего забавного, — мрачно изрёк Поттер, лишь подтверждая его мысли.

— Ну, второе зелье довольно любопытное. «Подави стыд» [2], его Джордж с Фредом изобрели ещё до битвы, хотя, думаю, ты об этом и сам знаешь. И как ты уже, надеюсь, догадался, оно помогает выпившему раскрепоститься, что с тобой и случилось. Хотя Джордж говорил, что его действия они так до конца и не исследовали.

Он сказал полуправду. Эти зелья вместе давали довольно забавный эффект, потому что как действуют эти два зелья вместе Драко видел сам. Как-то зайдя узнать о поставках к Джорджу, тот поинтересовался, как у него дела на личном фронте и не хочет ли он попробовать какое-нибудь из его любовных зелий. Он отказался, а вот пара, что стояла в это время у прилавка, выявила желание попробовать. Ему стало любопытно, и он остался посмотреть.

Покончив с бумагами, где испытуемый подписывается о неразглашении и об отсутствии претензий к правообладателю, Джордж рассказал, как действует Бедовый лосьон [3]. Это слабое по сравнению с Амортенцией любовное зелье, требующее частицу того, к кому предполагается вызвать влечение. Тот, кто его выпьет, будет романтично мечтать о предмете своей любви, ничего не предпринимая. Однако в сочетании с «Подави стыд» ситуация радикальным образом меняется и человек начинает предпринимать активные действия в завоевании объекта. Для конкретной пары зелий побочных эффектов нет, но стоит только ослабить организм на имунном уровне (будь то алкоголем, наркотиками или даже банально выпив зелье во время аллергии или после острой пиццы с халапеньо), и у зелья появится эффект афродизиака. Джордж добавил, что если количество зелья будет минимальным, то его действие займет от силы минут двадцать. Нахождение его, Драко, в помещении помимо Уизли, парочки и медика, который что-то записывал в стороне, объяснялось необходимостью в свидетеле со стороны. Про оставшуюся в комнате Верити он не упомянул.

Тут Джордж обмолвился, что он уже какое-то время работает над этим побочным эффектом, так как предыдущие испытуемые были весьма недовольны таким исходом. Сейчас он как раз надеялся, что усовершенствованное зелье не будет иметь побочных эффектов с острой пищей. Про алкоголь и наркотики он говорить не стал. Правда, уже позже он признался, что ещё неусовершенствованное зелье дал Перси (сначала, конечно, испробовав на добровольцах при участии медика).

Эти двое без колебаний согласились, перед этим смущённо отведя взгляд.

Джордж на это лишь хмыкнул и поинтересовался, кто будет подопытным. Парень отозвался первым и эксперимент начался.

В начале, после того как медик сосредоточенно взял показания у подопытного, не происходило ничего, а затем парень рванул к девушке, что-то тихо ей нашёптывая. Та в испуге отшатнулась, а лицо пошло пятнами и кончики ушей покраснели. Затем парень осмелел и поцеловал спутницу, оба наблюдателя лишь хмыкнули, когда девушка не отстранилась и даже ответила на поцелуй.

Когда действие зелья закончилось, Джордж сиял сильнее, чем начищенный галеон. Благодаря ему состоялась пара, которой до этого не хватало смелости признаться и сделать хоть какие-то шаги друг к другу. А медик остался доволен результатом, и, записав их данные, сказал показаться в Мунго на следующий день и тут же связаться с ним, если возникнут осложнения.

Напоследок, перед уходом пары, Джордж дал парню анкету, и по мере заполнения парень то краснел, то бледнел, но заполнил её с аккуратностью. Поблагодарив их, Джордж на прощание крикнул о том, чтобы они не переборщили с острой пищей. Их пунцовые лица рассказали им о том, что как раз на такой исход они и рассчитывают.

Потом глянув в анкету, Драко хмыкнул, увидев, что все вопросы содержали в себе оценку на влечение или желание сделать что-либо и прочее. В анкете стояла стабильная пятёрка. Джордж лишь довольно улыбался, поговаривая, что это неплохо.

Конечно же, главным фактором в их случае было не то, что это были за зелья, а то, что они были подмешаны в алкоголь. Все зелья имели отвратительную неустойчивость к спиртному, и нередко от этого действовало непредсказуемо. И этот случай был тому примером. Однако ещё кое-что не давало ему покоя… Но он пока не разобрался, что именно. И то, что он был далеко не трезв, задачи ему не облегчало.

— Но это не объясняет того, что было перед твоим приходом. Слушай, может, ты его выпил ещё до приезда сюда, а? — с некой надеждой спросил Драко, но он не особо верил, что Поттер мог измениться.

К тому же, если он глотнул зелье раньше, проблем у Драко будет меньше и взятки с него гладки.

Поттер криво усмехнулся, и Малфою показалось, что та же идея пришла и тому в голову, но ответ был чётким:

— Нет.

— Слабо верится, что ты изменился, Поттер, — Драко поставил стакан на стол. — Как тебе моё казино? — перевёл он тему в другое русло, оно было более безопасным, чем разговоры о зельях.

— Неплохо, но я не игрок, — лениво ответил Поттер, расстегнув ещё одну пуговицу на рубашке.

Малфой снова хмыкнул, заметив этот манёвр.

— Да ну? А как же похождения «золотого мальчика», который выжил? — с иронией спросил он, при этом чертыхаясь про себя. Он начал _это_ снова.

— Похождения прошли не плохо, если ты об _этом_ , — Драко заметил, что Поттер с интересом его рассматривает, но виду не подал.

— Об этом? А я и не знал, что тебе нравятся _такого_ рода похождения, Потти, — его губы растянулись в усмешке, и он понимал, что ОНИ оба играют с огнём.

— Теперь знаешь, — и Поттер облизнул губы, не отрывая взгляда от Малфоя.

«Сука! Сука! Сука! У меня не железные нервы, Поттер!», — мысленно застонал Драко, сильнее стиснув подлокотники кресла.

«Как же ты меня бесишь!», — зло подумал он. Видимо, у Поттера был дар выводить его из себя.

И тут он кое-что понял. Ему нужно знать.

— Поттер, в той комнате ты хотел меня, не так ли?

Поттер от этого вопроса дёрнулся как от удара, зажмурился и кивнул.

— Как сильно? По десятибалльной шкале? Десятка — максимум.

— Шесть, — хрипло отозвался тот.

Драко кивнул. Это хорошо. Один бал за алкоголь. Сейчас последует не очень приятный для Поттера вопрос, но сейчас это не имело значения.

— Поттер, какую смазку ты взял, находясь в комнате?

Глаза Поттера в ужасе стали похожи на блюдца.

— Что? А разве там…

— Разве, Поттер, — хмуро кивнул Драко. — В тумбочке было несколько смазок. На каждой было написано, какая именно. Какую ты взял?

— Я не… Чёрт, Малфой, ты видел всё сам, ты мне и скажи! — На Поттера было страшно смотреть, кажется, тот не знал, куда себя деть от стыда. Поттер прятал от него глаза.

— В той комнате, — Драко понизил голос, — к твоему счастью, ты хоть двери не перепутал, — пауза, — было три смазки. Одна без запаха, другая с запахом клубники и одна для тех, кто любит погорячее. С перцем. Если ты не заметил, в твоей комнате была дверь. Эта дверь ведёт в другую комнату, последняя смазка была предназначена для разогрева именно в ту комнату, Поттер.

— Что… — запнулся Поттер, заинтересовано подняв голову и тут же отводя взгляд. — Что за комната, Малфой?

— Специальная комната, Поттер. Таких клиентов у меня немного, но надо, мм… удовлетворять и их нужды тоже, хотя бы частично. Комната для тех, кто любит BDSM.

Драко мысленно вздрогнул при мысли, что было бы, перепутай он почти эти идентичные комнаты. Кроме разве что припрятанных аксессуаров, вроде имбирной пробки или снейка [4]. И хорошо, что Поттер был там один…

Драко выдохнул сквозь зубы и сделал паузу, заметив, что Поттер слегка дезориентирован. И исходя из этого, скорее всего, что он сделал верный вывод.

Лучше об этом не думать.

— Так какую смазку ты взял, Поттер?

— Малфой, я тебя ненавижу, — отчаянно краснея, тот выплюнул: — Перцовую. Перцовую, чёрт возьми. Теперь ты доволен?

Драко доволен не был. Скорее, он был в ужасе, потому что Поттер ухитрился смешать два ингредиента, дающих побочный эффект.

— Поттер, ты идиот. Ты усугубил действие зелья, использовав эту смазку.

— Я не знал! — огрызнулся Поттер.

— Конечно. Не знал. Теперь тебе только остаётся дрочить на мой светлый образ в течении пары часов, возможно, больше, — иронично отметил Драко.

— Заткнись. Мерлина ради, Малфой, просто заткнись. Как ты узнал, как действует зелье? — поинтересовался Поттер, и Драко был рад, что тот всё ещё не растерял здравый смысл и задаёт правильные вопросы.

— Видел. Был случайным свидетелем, — лаконично ответил он, похоже, большего и не потребовалось.

— А побочные?

— Джордж сказал.

Больше вопросов не последовало и Драко нахмурился. Будь он на месте Поттера, он бы потребовал доказательств, но, похоже, того всё устраивало и, кажется, тот даже не сомневался в правдивости его слов.

Какое-то время они просидели в тишине, и Драко, не выдержав, обронил:

— К слову, Поттер… Тебе лучше уйти.

Поттер на его слова лишь нахмурился, но с места не сдвинулся.

«Идиот», — обречённо подумал Драко. Сам он не мог его даже коснуться, потому что это бы подорвало бомбу замедленного действия. Хотя о том, кто из них был бомбой, можно было ещё и поспорить.

И тут же Поттер всё испортил. Как может это сделать только Поттер.

— А ты пользовался той комнатой, Малфой?

Драко не нужно было объяснять, какую из комнат Поттер имеет в виду.

— Это не твоё дело, Поттер, — как можно спокойнее ответил он, ему не нравилось, куда именно зашёл их разговор, и если бы тот умел держать язык за зубами и своё любопытство в узде…

— Да ладно, Малфой. Я всё равно едва ли что вспомню, а если и вспомню, то это не тот разговор, за который я буду держаться. И не смей отпираться, я не поверю, что ты ею не пользовался. Ты любишь всё держать под контролем. Ты — стратег по определению, любишь просчитывать все мелочи, значит, любишь контроль. Значит — доминант. Я прав?

Всё это время Поттер смотрел на него как удав на кролика. Словно знал что-то, чего не знал он. А ему это не нравилось.

— Какие умные слова ты знаешь, Поттер. Но повторюсь, это не твоё дело, — видимо, Поттер решил испытать всё его терпение. — И к сведению, Поттер, я не такой уж и хороший стратег, — и он решил играть по-крупному. Раз идти, то до победного конца. Играть на нервах он тоже умеет. Но он не клюнет на эту удочку, — раз облажался с Кэти Белл, — оно стоило того. Игривое настроение, или чтобы бы там ни было, отступило.

Поттер побледнел, затем побагровел. Затем снова побледнел и отвёл, наконец, от него взгляд. Кулаки были крепко сжаты.

— Я тебя понял, — спустя мгновение отозвался тот.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине. Драко с раздражением пытался отогнать мысль об абсурдности ситуации, но получалось плохо. Но главное, он пытался не думать о том, что его заинтересовало какую позицию предпочитает сам Поттер.

— И куда делась та девушка? — вдруг нарушив тишину, поинтересовался Поттер, вероятно, без задней мысли, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку, но тут же понял, «что» он сделал.

Малфой хмыкнул, почувствовав облегчение от того, что они сменили тему, иначе катастрофы было бы не избежать. По крайней мере пока всё было в порядке. Но Поттеру лучше и правда уйти. И он бы помог, но прикасаться к нему сейчас будет самоубийством.

— Поттер, подглядывать нехорошо, — он ухмыльнулся.

Поттер сжал губы в тонкую линию и отвёл глаза, стараясь не встречаться с его насмешливым взглядом.

Но самого Драко тоже волновал этот вопрос, хотя вначале он не придал этому никакого значения. Что говорило о том, что он плохой работодатель. Во-первых, потому что даже не подумал о исчезновении Джасмин, ведь та всегда уходила незаметно, но в этот раз она не могла этого сделать по некоторым причинам. Джасмин не могла просто испариться, ведь она была сквибом, к тому же, мимо них с Поттером она явно не проходила. И даже каким-то образом она и была магом, — в казино были установлены антиаппарационные чары. Единственный кто мог аппарировать (с компанией или без) был сам Драко. Оставался лишь камин, но тот казался нетронутым. Ему стоило задуматься об этом раньше, но он отмахнулся от вопросов. И, видимо, зря.

Однако он не успел додумать свою мысль, его размышления прервал незнакомый испуганный голос с дивана:

— Где я?

Разговор обещал быть интересным. Наконец-то можно было посмотреть этому самозванцу в глаза.

— О! — в один голос протянули оба, обменявшись взглядами, неловкости во взгляде Поттера уже не было. Был только азарт, и этот азарт только подстегнул Малфоя.

— Самозванец проснулся, — с издёвкой протянул он, а парень на диване страдальчески поморщился, разминая затёкшие спину и плечи.

— Не надо… — тихо попросил Джеймс.

— Да неужели? — Драко с удовольствием использовал этот тон и заметил, что передёрнуло не только Джеймса.

— Драко, пожалуйста… — голос самозванца был умоляющим.

— Драко? — резко оборвал того он. — Для тебя я «мистер Малфой» и никак иначе, — безжалостно добавил Драко. — Поттер, — тут он перевёл взгляд на собеседника, — ты будешь спрашивать или как? — белёсая бровь вопросительно дёрнулась вверх, он не собирался никому помогать. Тем более, он был уверен, этот вопрос волнует не только его.

— Зачем тебе понадобилось оборотное зелье? — перед тем как спросить, Поттер впился в него взглядом, но тот и ухом не повёл. Драко считал, что поступает правильно, и жалеть Джеймса не стоит. Лишь после этого Поттер повернулся к парню.

Джеймс резко поднял голову, но тут же опустил её, пряча глаза, встретившись с его взглядом.

— Мне нужно было быть вместе с Д… мистером Малфоем.

— Зачем? — жёстко спросил Драко, ему уже это всё не нравилось.

— Я влюбился в тебя… — тихо ответил Джеймс.

Он почему-то ему не поверил, это было слишком нереально и наигранно. В таких, как он, не влюбляются.

— Поэтому ты подлил Поттеру любовное зелье? — с усмешкой спросил он. — Умно, — он постарался вложить в это слово как можно больше сарказма, Джеймс дернулся от его слов. Драко повернул голову к Поттеру. — Мне даже тебя жаль, Поттер. Долго бы мучился… Или ещё будешь, — при мысли, что Поттер будет мучиться, он почему-то не испытал восторга.

Ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы тот шнырял туда-сюда, ища разрядки, которой не мог получить. А зная нестабильность его магии, Малфой уже видел масштаб катастрофы, которой было не избежать, если он не найдёт решение. Решение, которое страшит его намного больше, чем разборки с Визенгомотом. Потому что он прекрасно понимал, что если он прав, другого выхода просто нет. И от мысли, что ему придётся это сделать, выворачивало наизнанку.

Правда, был ещё и другой вариант, но он прибережёт его на самый крайний случай.

— Заткнись, — шикнул на него Поттер, даже не взглянув. И Драко задался вопросом, а не выгораживает ли Поттер Джеймса? Ведь по тому было видно, что тот уверен в невиновности парня. Святоша Поттер, чёрт его возьми! Ему совершенно не хотелось впутываться в эту историю и кому-то что-то доказывать. Особенно Министерству, которое ему всё равно не поверит, если это дело всплывёт.

— Какое зелье? — ошарашенно переспросил Джеймс. — Я не…

— То есть, ты и понятия не имеешь об этом зелье? — с любопытством спросил Поттер, а Драко только усмехнулся. Поттер навсегда останется Поттером, всё написано у того на лице.

Джеймс мотнул головой и затравленно посмотрел на Малфоя.

— Нет.

— Кто варил для тебя «оборотку»? — Малфой решил взять быка за рога.

— Майкл. Майкл Корнер. Я знаю его немного, мы встретились случайно, — немного задумавшись, ответил Джеймс.

— Случайно, да, — хмыкнул Драко. — Ничего не бывает случайно, запомни, — от его слов парень вздрогнул, а потом с надеждой поднял взгляд. Вероятно, надеясь увидеть там хотя бы одобрение. Но он тут же опустил его, поняв, что ничего не изменилось.

— Что-то знакомое, — бормотал себе под нос Поттер, видимо, усиленно пытаясь вспомнить, где слышал это имя, при этом ероша свои волосы на затылке. И Малфоя этот жест позабавил.

Тут в его голове что-то щёлкнуло — он вспомнил.

— Сукин сын! Этот чёртов рейвенкловец! Он мне никогда не нравился.

— Тебе никто никогда не нравился, если вспомнить твоё сволочное поведение в школе, — заметил Поттер, и Драко лишь мрачно на него уставился. Вот же заноза в заднице!

Тот в свою очередь упрямо выдержал взгляд. Игра в гляделки продолжалась ещё пару секунд , а после Поттер отвёл взгляд, переводя его на Джеймса.

Когда тишина затянулась, он, напрочь игнорируя Джеймса, повернулся к Поттеру и спросил:

— Отлично, и что делать теперь? — потому что сам Драко даже не представлял, что сейчас нужно было предпринять. Хотелось избавиться от обоих, и если с Бруксом, которого он намеренно игнорировал, было просто, то с Поттером было всё намного сложнее.

Поттер пожал плечами, и Малфою не осталось ничего, как только раздраженно цокнуть.

— Джеймс, — имя самозванца гадко перекатилось на языке, — ты знаешь, кто бы это мог быть? — глаза Джеймса засветились надеждой.

— Нет. Я люблю тебя, Драко! Я бы никогда… — горячо заверял Джеймс. А Малфою казалось, что его сейчас стошнит, уж очень неправдоподобными были эти сладкие речи.

— Хватит, — сухо прервал его Драко. — Достаточно.

Джеймс в тоже мгновение замолк, а взгляд потух.

— Но возможно… — всё же предприняв попытку снова заговорить, начал самозванец.

— Что? — в один голос спросили оба, а Джеймс, не выдержав взгляда обоих, стушевался.

Они с Поттером быстро переглянулись. Оба понимали, что это может затянуться надолго.

— Я не уверен, но может быть… Я не знаю, это только догадки. Я правда не уверен…

Малфой с тоской подумал, что оборотное лишь поменяло его внешность, но сам парень оставался такой же размазней, каким, в общем-то, и был «Дэн Роквэлл».

Но в постели тот был неженкой, таким отзывчивым и хрупким. Он так громко стонал под ним, обвивая его талию ногами, когда руки были крепко связаны над головой. Извиваясь под ним, он молил его, наконец, ускориться и взять как можно жёстче. И он оказался до жути упрямым. Не хотел подчиняться, хотя с удовольствием принял правила игры, когда увидел стек на постели в тот вечер. Возможно, потому что был слишком пьян, а возможно и потому что хотел испытать что-то новое. Драко не заставлял его, он никогда и никого не заставлял, все сами соглашались безоговорочно. А он чувствовал хоть некую власть над своей жизнью и жизнью других, и это было опьяняюще.

Драко помнил, как тот вздёргивал подбородок каждый раз, желая, чтобы он двигался быстрее, и нетерпеливо тянул его на себя, когда Малфой остановливался для смены угла проникновения. Но также он помнил, как менялся его взгляд, стоило только Драко взмахнуть плетью, полностью подчиняя его себе. Его глаза горели нескрываемым желанием и едва ли не щенячьим восторгом. Каждый раз тот громко стонал, не сдерживая себя, когда стек беспощадно опускался на спину и лопатки, и, стоя на четвереньках, вздрагивал всем телом, желая прикоснуться к истекающему смазкой члену, дабы поскорее кончить.

Он помнил его разочарованные стоны, когда Драко полностью из него вышел той ночью. Той единственной ночью, когда он совершил ошибку, о которой до сих пор жалел. Он нарушил главное правило. И теперь едва ли сможет назвать себя главным... Он воспользовался беспомощностью «Дэна», хотя тот был и не против. Не против задолго до той бутылки виски. И не сказал то, что должен был сказать. Определенно «стоп-слово» уже не может быть в его лексиконе.

Ему так хотелось оказаться кому-то близким, чувствовать чьё-то тепло. Он поддался своим желаниям, и, как оказалось, просчитался. Возможно, зря он ушёл сразу же, иначе бы не разочаровался сейчас и проблем подобных не схлопотал. Проблем, в которых главное фигурирующее лицо — Поттер.

— Не тяни! — рявкнул Поттер, возвращая Драко из воспоминаний. На это он лишь одобрительно хмыкнул, а Джеймс подпрыгнул от испуга на диване.

Малфой подумал, что с такой сноровкой лучше бы Поттеру работать в Аврорате вместе с дружком Уизли, чем быть журналистом, что постоянно лез не в своё дело. И что-то ему подсказывает, что долго Поттер на этой должности не продержится.

Хотя он тут же отмёл эту мысль. Его вообще не должно это волновать. И зная Поттера — не будет, потому что он никогда не выдаст, что воспользовался сервисом такого человека, как Малфой. Поттер лучше себя живьём закопает, как и он сам.

У них были чертовски сложные взаимоотношения.

— Мой парень. Это мог быть он, — уже увереннее ответил Джеймс, после паузы, без которой обстановка и так была накалена до предела.

— Кто? — сквозь зубы спросил Драко, он, как и Поттер, начал терять терпение, а парень всё никак не желал сказать, кем же был тот умник, подливший зелье «Избранному». Хотя сейчас у него не оставалось никаких сомнений, что зелье как раз-таки предназначалось скорее для него, чем для Поттера. Но это ещё было полбеды, ему не стоило вспоминать о той ночи, не стоило, потому что сейчас он был возбуждён до предела.

— Это мог быть Себастьян, — выдохнул Джеймс, наконец.

— Себастьян? — Драко накинулся на него, почуяв скорую разгадку. Он должен был знать, кому переступил дорогу и чью жизнь ему придётся подпортить.

— Себастьян Уексли, — Джеймс заговорил очень быстро, словно боялся, что его сейчас убьют, и, в целом, он был прав, если на самом деле так думал. — Он мой бывший любовник. Чистокровный. Я, когда тебя увидел, просто… — кажется, Джеймс не смог подобрать слов, чтобы объяснить ситуацию. — Я…

— Уексли, — эту фамилию Драко выплюнул, как отраву, даже не дослушав оправдания Джеймса до конца. Он уже понял, что тот больше ничего полезного не скажет. — Ну, конечно, — мрачно добавил он.

Малфой с ненавистью уставился на Джеймса.

— В чём дело, Малфой? — спросил Поттер, нахмурившись.

— Ты даже не представляешь, в какое дерьмо мы с тобой вляпались, Поттер, — он бросил на Поттера тоскливый, долгий взгляд. Он намеренно использовал это «мы». Где был Поттер, там были одни проблемы, а они сейчас были здесь, в его казино. И абсолютно точно не собирались исчезать, а лишь набирали обороты.

В одном Драко был уверен точно — подпортить жизнь Себастьяну Уексли он не сможет, и замять эту историю у него тоже не получится, но он не собирался тонуть в этом дерьме один. Ведь в этом, по милости Джеймса, который переводил взгляд с одного на другого, они замешаны оба, и ему всё равно, что Поттер оказался случайным гостем на этом «маскарадном балу». Он только выбрался из-под гнёта Министерства, встал на ноги с твёрдым решением вытащить мать и наконец дать им обоим возможность свободно дышать.

Правда, он не был уверен, надолго ли это, потому что Люциус скоро должен был выйти на свободу, а он не понаслышке знал, в кого может превратиться человек после Азкабана. Пара дней в преддверии слушания два года назад дали о себе знать, да и он хорошо помнил, каким отец вернулся после событий пятого курса.

Они должны выпутаться с Поттером вместе, иначе оба затопят друг друга, и не только взаимными обвинениями, но ещё и знаниями маленьких, грязных тайн друг о друге, о которых никому знать не следовало, а это для Драко было страшнее всего. Но не так страшно, как то, что ему предстояло сделать в будущем.

«Проклятье», — про себя простонал Драко, стискивая подлокотники кресла так, что костяшки на его руках побелели. Он не поверил этому сквибу, — Джеймсу, если верить Поттеру — ни на грош.

Он ненавидел терять над собой контроль, а сейчас ему грозило именно это. Малфой слишком давно вышел из детского возраста, а в тот единственный момент, когда он на самом деле потерял контроль, он был настигнут врасплох в туалете Плаксы Миртл, и ни кем-нибудь, а Поттером. И он бы очень не хотел, чтобы история повторилась. «Ненавижу тебя, Поттер», — обречённо подумал он, на мгновение прикрывая глаза.

 

**Примечания:**

[1] — «Treasurer» — самые дорогие в мире элитные сигареты производства британской компании Chancellor Tobacco Company стоимостью 40 фунтов ~ 45 евро за пачку, продаются исключительно в специализированных магазинах.  
[2] — Crush Blush — флакон с этим зельем появляется в магазине «Всевозможные волшебные вредилки» в фильме «Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка». Действие зелья взято исходя из его названия и остаётся на совести автора.  
[3] — Calamity Lotion — флакон с этим зельем появляется в магазине «Всевозможные волшебные вредилки» в фильме «Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка». Продаётся в составе набора «Чудо-ведьма» c 1996 года. Является разновидностью любовного зелья. Описание взято исходя из предположения, что зелье не является таким же сильным, как Амортенция, и всё остаётся на совести автора.  
[4] — Snakewhip — Cнейк — вид плети без жесткой рукоятки, с мягким узлом и хлопушкой на конце.


	10. X: Heady deed: Harry — Внезапное действие: Гарри

Гарри понял, что ему предстоит переступить через неловкость и, наконец, сесть в это чёртово кресло, которое было так чертовски близко к чёртовому Малфою. Конечно же, он не смог найти слов, чтобы объяснить, зачем он здесь, и Малфой этим воспользовался.

Но он взял себя в руки и выплюнул:

— Это ты мне лучше объясни.

Малфой казался удивлённым, но Гарри ему ни на йоту не поверил, хотя почему-то очень хотелось.

«Пожалуйста, Малфой, не надо», — взмолился Гарри, понимая, что начинает терять терпение, которое и так было на пределе. Он помнит, что-то говорил о Снейпе, но он даже не вспомнит, что именно. Малфой его вывел окончательно, и Поттер решился, с невиданной яростью вздёргивая его за лацканы пиджака и, наконец, впиваясь поцелуем в губы, как давно хотел.

В ту секунду он понял, что мир остановился, а сам Гарри едва сдержал стон наслаждения, как было хорошо. Вкус губ был просто ошеломляющим. Но Малфой снова всё испортил. Резкая боль в скуле заставляет его отшатнуться и протрезветь. Он снова сделал то, чего не должен был. Но не может сдержать гневного обращения и смотрит на Малфоя с желанием, как минимум, испепелить его дотла, а потом снова целовать.

Он видит, как Малфой извергается гневной тирадой, но он его не слышит, лишь понимает, что гнев красит этого невозможного, ублюдочного хорька.

— Ну? — наконец, он словно просыпается и может слышать, что говорит ему Малфой, — Я жду, Поттер. — Гарри не тешит себя иллюзией, что тот хочет продолжения, и оказывается прав. — Или мне показать, где находиться дверь? — Поттер понимает, что его сейчас вышвырнут, а он даже не смог толком объяснить, а сразу набросился. Ему почему-то становится стыдно, и он ненароком вспоминает Гермиону, та бы обязательно начала лекцию на эту тему.

— Малфой... — растеряно начинает он, не зная, что сказать в своё оправдание, — Я... Дьявол! Извини, — но также Гарри понимает, что этого «извини» недостаточно.

Но его радует, что в голосе Малфоя звучат ироничные нотки, это приносит облегчение, как и то, что тот кивает на кресло, брошенное в страстном порыве. Он нерешительно спрашивает, с чего начать, и не может поднять на Малфоя взгляд, но по голосу Поттер понимает, что тот закурил и ему тоже очень хочется хотя бы разок затянуться. А ещё он понимает, что его снова ведёт, но теперь уже от голоса Малфоя, и он не знает, что с этим делать. Просьба о сигарете кажется ему верным решением.

Когда Малфой протягивает ему сигарету и едва касается пальцами его пальцев, Гарри прошибает током, но он ничем себя не выдал, лишь лихорадочно начал искать зажигалку. Когда он выдохнул спасительный для него дым, то немного успокоился и начал думать более трезво. К счастью, ответил он уже спокойно. Возможно, это была заслуга сигарет Малфоя, ведь именно их вкус был на его губах.

Он начал рассказывать всё с самого начала и сам же понял, где допустил ошибку — дважды. Первая — что не посмотрел, кто является владельцем казино, вторая — применение чар на глазах у сотни людей. Но Гарри нравилась реакция Малфоя, поэтому он продолжил рассказ, но стоило не забывать, что тот может больно ужалить, что он и сделал.

Поттер понял, что не сказал главную причину того, почему он сорвался, и едва не выругался, но стойко перенёс издевательские нотки в голое Малфоя. Но ему это далось не слишком легко, он всё ещё боролся со своим желанием.

— Я хочу тебя, Малфой, — его голос едва не сорвался, поэтому он тут же замолчал. С него достаточно и этого.

«Почему Малфой такая скотина?», — с тоской подумал Гарри, когда понял, что внутри снова поднимается волна гнева. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не наброситься на него, опять вскакивая с кресла, когда рассказывал всё по порядку. А когда этот ублюдок начал напоказ расстёгивать рубашку, он едва не умер.

«Сука, какая же ты сука, Малфой», — промелькнула мысль, когда им было предложено заклинание Легилименции, но он почему-то согласился, нервно потирая переносицу. Он до сих пор не умел скрывать все свои воспоминания, значит, Малфой увидит всё и от этого становилось жарко.

 

* * *

 

Как только эта пытка закончилась, Гарри понял, что Малфой будет измываться над ним, и плюнув на всё, решил играть по его правилам, видя, как того едва ли не трясёт от бешенства.

Но Малфой подтвердил его версию и сказал, что это за зелья, и Гарри почему-то стало не по себе. Ему бы очень не хотелось из-за этого инцидента ругаться с Джорджем, но узнать бы следовало. А ещё этот чёртов тюбик… Не то, чтобы это его и правда волновало, ведь на деле жгло не так уж и сильно, раз он, чёрт возьми, об этом забыл. Но он спросит, когда-нибудь… Обязательно спросит. Может быть.

Чёрт дернул его спросить о комнате. И о девушке. Однако упоминания о Кэти Белл хватило, чтобы прийти в ярость и понять, что Малфой прав. Это абсолютно точно не его дело. И тот наглядным образом показал это, вернув в более-менее вменяемое состояние. Он даже не заметил, как едва не поплыл…

Он вдруг вспомнил, как однажды без задней мысли отправил в рот, со слов угостившего его парня, шоколадную кнопку [1]. Он сначала не понял, в чем дело. Его повело, бросая то в жар, то в холод, а стоило резко вскинуть голову, как ноги переставали держать. Он поковылял к выходу, не слыша, как кто-то что-то кричит ему вслед, и если бы не стена, за которую держался, Гарри бы упал.

Затылок начал печь, а в голове образовался фейерверк. Мысли стали бессвязными и нелогичными, не задерживаясь на чём-то одном, прыгая с этой темы на ту, а потом пропали вовсе. И кроме жужжащей тишины в голове не было ничего.

Но хотелось чего-то безумного: прыгнуть с парашютом или отправиться на северный полюс, а ещё лучше подцепить кого-нибудь и не отпускать до утра, пока он или она не свалится без сил от усталости. А может и втроём, ведь можно попробовать что-то новое. Тот парень как-то говорил о неплохом клубе в Сохо… красный квартал, чем не вариант?

Поттер не понял, как дошёл до Гриммаулд Плейс, ему постоянно казалось, что он сейчас упадёт, если остановится. Мотоцикл остался позабыт возле клуба, а первый кэб поймать получилось не сразу. Адрес он выдавал тоже не с первой попытки и запнулся на номере дома. Это его и спасло, ведь тогда бы на него покосились, как на сумасшедшего. Правда, он спиной чувствовал взгляд таксиста, когда отошёл от названного дома и направился вниз по улице. Он не помнил, как расплатился и расплатился ли вообще, но отлично помнил одно: он очень хотел пить. И его желание тут же было исполнено. Всё-таки Кричер, несмотря на своё занудство, был отличным домовиком, не Добби, но… Он не глядя осушил два стакана и уже было ожидал третий, как понял: в лежачем положении голова не печёт так сильно, а если положить под неё что-то холодное...

Стоило только голове коснуться подушки, он тут же позабыл о своих желаниях, засыпая и не просыпаясь до самого утра. Правда, утро встретило его не так радужно, как бы ему хотелось. Голова гудела и от вчерашней лёгкости не осталось и следа. Ближе к вечеру, когда он более-менее пришёл в себя, он снова вернулся в клуб и нашёл того парня. Парень, казалось, обрадовался, даже подшучивал над тем, что ему понравился сувенир из Амстердама [2]. Но Гарри шутить был не намерен. Он вытряс из бедного парня всё, что мог, и когда, сев на байк, увидел, как парня выводят из клуба, Гарри с облегчением выдохнул. Он поклялся себе, что впредь будет внимательней, и вот — пожалуйста, наступил на те же грабли.

Поутихший азарт вновь разгорелся с новой силой, когда лже-спонсор проснулся.

Гарри показалось забавным, что этот парень влюбился в Малфоя. Но он тут же вспомнил, что его самого ведёт не на шутку. Его раздражал Джеймс, который не мог связать и слова, и он сорвался. И всё веселье сошло на нет, как только Малфой произнёс фразу: «Ты даже не представляешь, в какое дерьмо мы с тобой вляпались, Поттер». По спине пробежал неприятный холодок.

Мрачный взгляд Малфоя заставил Гарри поёжиться. То, каким тоном он произнёс фамилию «Уексли», насторожило его. К тому же, самому Гарри она показалась смутно знакомой, но он не мог вспомнить, где же он её слышал.

Джеймс попятился, заметив взгляд Малфоя. Но ни Малфой, ни Гарри не обратили на это внимания.

— Кажется знакомой, — неуверенно произнёс Гарри, вновь облизнув губы. Стойкий привкус виски всё ещё оставался на его губах.

— Прекрати, — Малфой в отвращении скривился.

— Что? — притворившись удивлённым, спросил Гарри. Он прекрасно знал, о чём говорил Малфой, но ему хотелось вывести Малфоя из себя. Хотя он понимал, что это неправильно и ситуация сейчас не самая подходящая, но он мог всё списать на зелье. Ему хотелось, чтобы внимание чёртового, ублюдочного Малфоя всецело принадлежало ему, и от понимания этого хотелось взвыть. Это было не его желание!

— Хоть ты и гриффиндорец, но на льва не похож, — туманно ответил Малфой, а Поттер сглотнул, понимая, что попался.

— А на кого похож? — Гарри уже предвкушал, как он будет затыкать Малфоя, когда его доводы зайдут слишком далеко, и не мог ничего поделать с тем, что мысли его уплывали не туда, стоило ему поднять взгляд на Малфоя.

— На... — но заканчивать предложение Малфой не собирался, а лишь перевёл взгляд на Брукса, и Гарри едва не дёрнулся к парню, когда увидел, как засияли его глаза, стоило только тому произнести его имя:

— Джеймс, кто является настоящим спонсором казино? — голос Малфоя звучал устало, но Гарри продолжил смотреть на сидящего лже-спонсора в упор, хотя в этот момент больше всего хотелось посмотреть на Малфоя. — И даже не пытайся солгать, я знаю, что твой брат маг, и твоя семья не обладает такими средствами.

— Дэн Роквэлл, — Джеймс сглотнул. — Он актёр. Малоизвестный, снимается в порнофильмах, — тут он покраснел. — Я, когда его увидел, подумал, что его внешность подойдёт, я не знал, что он твой спонсор!

— Он мой спонсор? — тем временем спросил Малфой. — Где Дэн Роквэлл, Джеймс?

— Я не знаю!

Гарри фыркнул, он не поверил этому самозванцу.

— Как же ты с таким парнем, как Себастьян Уексли, смотрел порнофильмы? — с иронией спросил Малфой, ухмыляясь.

— У нас были вечера гей-порно...

— И он позволял смотреть? Серьёзно? — кажется, Малфой был удивлён.

Джеймс неуверенно кивнул.

Гарри переводил недоуменный взгляд с одного на другого. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, кто же этот Себастьян.

— Но он на самом деле является твоим спонсором, — продолжил Джеймс. — Только никогда с тобой не встречался, — тут он посмотрел на Гарри, — благодаря моему брату, Роберту.

Гарри скривился от воспоминаний. Это не были его лучшие дни.

Секс в двухкомнатной квартире был не так уж и плох, и его можно даже было назвать волнующим, но вот последствия потребовали много нервов и терпения, дабы не прибить неуемно раздражающих Роберта и его брата, на которого Гарри теперь смотрел с ещё большим отвращением.

— То есть, ты даже не собирался предстать перед мистером Малфоем в своём настоящем обличии? — поинтересовался Гарри.

Джеймс покачал головой.

— Даже если бы мистер Малфой влюбился в тебя? — это было чисто гипотетически, а, зная Малфоя, это было просто невозможно, но взгляд, с которым на него посмотрел Малфой, того стоил.

— Я... Я об этом не подумал, — шокировано ответил Джеймс.

А Малфой с отвращением сквозь стиснутые зубы выплюнул:

— И не стоит, выметайся отсюда.

И Джеймс не оглядываясь быстро покинул комнату, лишь на мгновение задержавшись на пороге, но так и не обернувшись.

Следующие пару минут они провели в молчании, но первым не выдержал Гарри.

— Так что там за чертовщина с Себастьяном Уексли?

Малфой посмотрел на него исподлобья, но ничего не сказал.

— Фамилия кажется мне знакомой, но я не могу понять, где слышал её. Он что, какой-нибудь новый Тёмный Лорд? — попытался пошутить Гарри.

— Если это была шутка, Поттер, то она вышла неудачной, — мрачно проинформировал его Малфой, доставая что-то из ящика стола. — Юморист из тебя как из Риты Скиттер — историк. Но знаешь, что самое смешное, Поттер? — тут он не сдержал смешка.

— Что? — не задумываясь, спросил Гарри, пропуская подколку мимо ушей. Он с подозрением следил за манипуляциями рук Малфоя. Хотя самого передёрнуло от звука его смеха. Слишком мрачным он был. Так же он понимал, что светская беседа от слегка непринуждённой перешла в опасное русло.

— Ты прав, — на полном серьёзе ответил он.

— Это не смешно, Малфой.

— Похоже, что я смеюсь, Поттер?

— Но... — начал возражать Гарри, вспоминая, каким было Министерство после падения Волдеморта.

— Ты ещё скажи, что не заметил, как они пытались сделать из тебя нового Лорда. Тогда я точно в тебе разочаруюсь, Потти.

— Я не идиот, — ощетинился Поттер.

Малфой согласно кивнул.

— Я этого и не говорил, Поттер. Не знаю, чем занимался ты, _герой_ , но мне поставили ультиматум: либо я преклоняюсь пред тобой, либо меня высылают из страны. Как ты думаешь, что я выбрал?

— Ни то, ни другое, Малфой. Ты всегда выбираешь что-нибудь третье, — иронично заметил Гарри.

— Очень верно подмечено, Поттер, — самодовольно улыбнулся Малфой.

— Тебя не было в магическом мире целый год, но уехать ты не мог из-за матери, — кивнул сам себе Гарри. — Кстати, как там миссис Малфой? — обеспокоенно спросил он. Пускай они и не были близки, но он был бесконечно благодарен этой женщине, что попыталась сберечь его, пусть и по личным соображениям.

Малфой вдруг изменился в лице.

— Малфой? — обеспокоенно спросил Гарри, ему хотелось вскочить с кресла и развернуть Малфоя к себе лицом, чтобы видеть его глаза. А ещё лучше обнять, поэтому он остался сидеть в кресле, сильнее сжимая подлокотники. Он не мог понять, откуда взялось это иррациональное желание, — ты...

— Всё в порядке, Поттер, — отдёрнул его Малфой, отворачиваясь. — я удивлен твоими способностями к индукции, — Гарри знал, что тот ухмыльнулся. — Она... Каким можно быть запертым в Святом Мунго, как думаешь? — в голосе была язвительность, но также он услышал, как голос Малфоя дрогнул.

— Я... Малфой, я сделаю всё возможное, — Гарри даже не задумывался о своих словах, они вылетели сами собой.

— Поттер, ты шутишь? — криво усмехнулся Малфой. — Ты и так сделал всё, что мог. Не надо делать больше, чем нужно.

— Но долг жизни… — начал Гарри, вспомнив о Снейпе.

— Долга жизни не существует, Поттер, — Малфой устало вздохнул. — Долг жизни — это твоя совесть.

Гарри промолчал. Это имело смысл, если, к примеру, вспомнить Петтигрю. Тот, казалось, даже не чесался по этому поводу.

— Да и чем ты можешь помочь, Поттер?..

— Я не знаю. Но я придумаю что-нибудь, — уверил его Гарри.

— Хорошо. Ладно. Я тебе кое-что расскажу, всё равно не отвяжешься. Есть у меня одна идея…

Гарри обратился вслух, решив что, если это будет слишком, он пойдёт к Кингсли. Непреложный обет — это не проблема, а, зная Малфоя, тот его потребует.

 

_“Одно удовольствие просто отдаться ритму, звукам. Прекрасное ощущение наполненности, вы чувствуете полное единение с музыкой. Её аккорды, мелодию, слова. Абсолютно всё. Она заставляет вас расслабиться, почувствовать себя живым. Потрясающее ощущение._

_А когда вы, не задумываясь, начинаете подпевать или насвистывать знакомую мелодию, абсолютно ничего не имеет значения. Она словно по волшебству растекается по венам, как виски двадцатилетней выдержки в бокале. Вы пробовали такой виски? Если нет, тогда вам сюда.”_

 

Но не успел Гарри что-либо ответить, как дверь открылась и в неё вошёл Нотт.

— Драко! — оклик Нотта, как Гарри на автомате про себя отметил, был намного выше, чем в когда-то _их_ постели. Невольно вспомнились особо жаркие моменты, особенно, когда Нотт делал ему потрясающий минет. Чёртовы зелья!

— Тео, — Малфой ухмыльнулся, как ни в чём не бывало, словно обо всём догадывался, а, может, он заметил замешательство на его лице, и Гарри захотелось ему врезать. Или у него не на шутку разыгралась паранойя, которой отродясь не было. Или он просто искал повод. Любой повод, чтобы вывести из себя Малфоя и завестись самому.

— Гарри... — его имя сорвалось с губ бывшего любовника, и он поморщился. Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы бывший сокурсник знал о нём больше, чем следует. Тем более, если этим сокурсником будет Драко Малфой. _Особенно_ Малфой.

Но по ухмылке Малфоя, что стала ещё шире, можно было судить, что он расслышал, и у него зачесались руки. Ладно, не только руки. Губы горели огнём от того, как сильно хотелось впиться в эту чёртову ухмылку поцелуем. И Гарри, едва подавив стон, просто кивнул, словно приветствуя его, хотя сейчас Тео хотелось видеть меньше всего. И как коллегу, и как любовника.

— Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, Поттер, — опомнился Тео, но Гарри понял, что они выдали себя Малфою с головой, а это было не особо приятно.

— Я тоже, — подхватил их игру Малфой, всё так же ухмыляясь.

Гарри бросил на него злобный взгляд, но ухмылка оного осталась неизменной, Тео лишь неоднозначно пожал плечами.

— Присаживайся, — тот махнул рукой на стоящее рядом с Гарри кресло.

— Драко, я получил твоего Патронуса и, как только смог, сразу сюда, — не мешкая, тут же заговорил Тео, стараясь не встречаться глазами ни с ним, ни с Малфоем. — Кстати, что это был за парнишка, что выскочил из твоего кабинета, как ошпаренный? — глаза Нотта загорелись в предвкушении сенсации.

— Это, Тео, — с ухмылкой ответил ему Малфой, а Гарри захотелось в него чем-нибудь швырнуть, потому что от каждой подобной ухмылки Малфоя его тут же бросало в жар, — причина, по который мистер Поттер стал популярен в известных тебе кругах.

— Серьёзно? — Нотт казался удивлённым, он перевёл взгляд с одного на другого, но увидев, что те не шутят, его интерес и азарт тут же сдулся. Гарри показалось, что он ожидал чего-то большего, и желательно не связанное с их, его или Малфоя, личной жизнью.

— О, я польщён, что ты за мной следишь, Малфой, — не сдержался от шпильки Гарри.

— Прошу, заткнись, Поттер, — Малфой поморщился, бросив на него предупреждающий взгляд, что Гарри пришлось больно сглотнуть, чтобы успокоиться. Тот словно этого и не заметил и тут же продолжил:

— Кстати, Тео, ты знаешь что-нибудь о человеке по имени Дэниэл Роквэлл? — склонив голову набок, спросил он, но Гарри видел, как тот нервничает.

— Разве это не твой спонсор, Драко? — удивился Нотт.

— Не отходи от темы, — раздражённо заметил Малфой.

— Ну, он порноактёр, — задумчиво ответил Тео, — снимался в таких фильмах, как...

Малфой скривился.

— Это не важно, я не хочу этого знать.

— Драко, дорогой, ты сам спросил, — ухмыльнулся Нотт.

На губах Гарри появилась такая же ухмылка. Это было неожиданно, услышать «дорогой» из уст Тео. Но он насторожился, стоило ему заметить плотоядный взгляд Нотта, которым тот его разглядывал.

Гарри сглотнул и едва не потянулся за пуговицами на рубашке, которые ему тут же захотелось застегнуть. Насмешливый взгляд Малфоя лишь заставил его нервничать ещё больше, и он сильнее сжал подлокотники кресла.

Малфой на это лишь фыркнул.

— Так зачем ты меня позвал? — полюбопытствовал Тео, смотря то на одного, то на другого. И чем чаще он переводил взгляд, тем больше Гарри хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Хотел, чтобы ты перехватил работёнку Поттера, Тео, — скучающе ответил Малфой.

— Но я не могу! — Тео замахал руками, беспомощно смотря на бывшего гриффиндорца. — Гарри, объясни ему.

Но самому Гарри не хотелось ничего объяснять.

— На тебе Непреложный Обет? — белёсая бровь Малфоя дёрнулась вверх, но в целом тот остался бесстрастным.

— Нет, — Нотт замахал руками.

— Тогда почему? — Гарри видел, как Малфой теряет терпение, а ему не хотелось, чтобы тот сорвался на Тео, он бы предпочёл, чтобы тот сорвался на нём. Желательно сорвался прямо на этом столе... Поэтому он ответил за Нотта, даже не успев себя остановить.

— У меня специфические задания, Малфой. Мне нужно в каждом новом открытом месте выведать, есть ли здесь что-нибудь, связанное с нетрадиционными отношениями, и, если есть, то написать статью об этом.

Малфой вскинул бровь.

— Тогда ты знаешь, о чём писать, Поттер. Более того, ты знаешь, что владелец этого казино абсолютно «чист», — насмешливо добавил он.

Гарри передёрнуло, вспоминая, как Малфой вбивался в податливое тело девушки. И он почему-то расстроился из-за того, что тот остался спокоен.

«Скотина», — мысленно застонал Гарри, член в его штанах твердел и больно тёрся о брючину, и он едва ли мог сдвинуться с места. «Дерьмо», — с тоской подумал Поттер, когда понял, что мысленные картинки с голой Амбридж в розовых стрингах с котятами не помогают. Это было самым эффективным способом для снятия напряжения, но, похоже, не в этот раз.

Тут Гарри заметил изучающий взгляд Тео, но ничего не сказал, ему вдруг захотелось оказаться как можно дальше от этих двоих. И его мольбы словно были услышаны.

Стук в дверь прервал его размышления, а также разглядывания Тео своей персоны.

— Войдите, — ответил Малфой, выпрямляя свою спину в кресле, Гарри усмехнулся про себя. Надо же, даже при персонале держит лицо.

— Драко, там на входе ждёт миссис Уизли, — казалось, Адриану было не особо приятно это говорить.

Гарри показалось странным, что подчинённый Малфоя фамильярничает с ним, но никак это не прокомментировал. Хотя очень хотелось ответить ему тем же, как и сам Малфой тогда в коридоре: «Я думаю, ты его уже попробовал, Малфой?»

— Уизли? — Малфой неприязненно поморщился и покосился на Гарри, — Это скорее всего к тебе, Поттер.

Гарри едва не застонал. Ему не хотелось никого видеть, особенно Уизли.

— Миссис Гермиона Уизли, — уточнил Адриан.

— А! — Малфой, флегматично, словно нарочно, ответил. — Веди сюда, чего уж там, Поттер есть, а Уизли с Грейнджер нет? Непорядок, — в голосе Малфоя отчётливо слышался сарказм.

— Я разберусь, — Гарри едва не подорвался с места, ему не хотелось с Гермионой обсуждать что-либо при Малфое.

Тот лишь махнул на него рукой.

— Ну ты и невежа, Поттер. Сиди уже, — раздражённо буркнул Малфой.

— Но... — попытался возразить Гарри, хмурясь.

Малфой лишь вскинул бровь.

— Кто здесь хозяин? — казалось, тому доставляло удовольствие задавать такие вопросы.

И Гарри дёрнулся в его сторону, едва не выругавшись, но смолчал. Малфоя хотелось ещё больше. Хотелось, чтобы тот перестал быть таким язвительным, а лишь стонал сквозь сжатые зубы, как делал это около двух часов назад.

Тео насмешливо фыркнул.

— Ладно, парни, я узнал всё, что хотел. Так что я пойду, развлекайтесь.

От этих слов Гарри словно прошибло током.

Нотт легко встал с кресла, и, словно рисуясь, очень медленно и плавно дошёл до двери. На пороге он обернулся.

— Грейнджер — привет, — и, подмигнув, скрылся за дверью вместе с Адрианом.

Гарри видел, как скривился Малфой. Но осознание того, что они снова остались с ним наедине, едва не лишило его рассудка. Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось сбежать, потому что долгой пытки наедине с ним он не выдержит. Его хотелось до хруста костей и жжения в заднице.

— Поттер, — позвал его Малфой с издёвкой, — Перестань пожирать меня глазами. Мне, конечно, приятно и всё такое, — тут он ухмыльнулся, — но лучше прекрати. Твоя Грейнджер ещё не так поймёт.

— Заткнись! — в бешенстве оборвал его Гарри, едва не сорвавшись на крик. Он даже не заметил, что Малфой назвал Гермиону девичьей фамилией. Все его силы были уже на пределе, или он сейчас накинется на него, или убьёт. Ему срочно надо было подумать о чём-нибудь неаппетитном. Например, ... Уизли. Роне Уизли. И как по команде интерес тут же потух. _Брр..._ — Сиди и молчи, иначе...

Не успел он закончить предложение, как в дверь снова постучали, и та открылась.

«... я за себя не ручаюсь», — закончил он про себя.

«Гермиона!», — с облегчением подумал Гарри и готов был расцеловать подругу, появившуюся на пороге, только лишь за одно её существование.

— Грейнджер, — лениво поздоровался Малфой, кивая в знак приветствия.

— Уизли, Малфой, — сухо поправила того Гермиона, но её взгляд почему-то был направлен на него, на Гарри.

— Гермиона... — он не знал, как начать, они с ней виделись очень редко, в последний раз он видел её три месяца назад и за это время та изменилась и похорошела.

— Гарри, — она тепло ему улыбнулась, но тут же стала серьёзной, — нам нужно поговорить.

Он выдел, как Малфой скривился.

— Я, пожалуй, выйду. Не хочется прерывать ваши нежные беседы друг с другом.

— Ну что ты, Малфой, — насмешливо ответил он, — ты же тут хозяин, — слово «хозяин» Гарри отчётливо выделил. — Это мы сейчас пойдём. Правда, Гермиона?

Гермиона смутилась под его взглядом.

— Вообще-то, мне надо кое-что сообщить Малфою.

Гарри закашлялся. Он же ослышался, верно?

— Гр... _Уизли_ , — тут же поправил себя Малфой и скривился, словно съел лимон, — что привело тебя к такой мысли? Мне с тобой нечего обсуждать.

— Джордж, — спокойно ответила Гермиона, пропустив замечание Малфоя мимо ушей.

Поттер встрепенулся.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, Гарри, — та покачала головой, — просто Джордж просил сообщить, что им с Анджелой понравился его подарок.

Малфой самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Ещё бы.

— Что за подарок? — Гарри вдруг стало стыдно, что он, в общем-то, ничего так и не подарил и видел чету почти два месяца назад, потому что зайти к ним не было времени. Или ему просто было неловко? Видеть, как Джордж восстановился после войны, а он нет? Конечно, Гарри понимал, что без Фреда он уже никогда не восстановиться полностью, но, похоже, он научился с этим жить. Ведь рядом с ним была та, что любила его.

— Поттер, боюсь, даже ты бы до такого не додумался, — хмыкнул Малфой. — Это свободный домовой эльф, который согласился подписать с ними контракт на время.

Гермиона фыркнула.

— Я даже не хочу знать, как ты это сделал, Малфой.

Тот с притворным сожалением вздохнул.

— Ах, да, ты же предводитель «Г. А. В. Н. Э.», Уизли, — поморщился Малфой, — Арестуешь меня?

Зная маленький грязный секрет Малфоя, Гарри с стопроцентной точностью мог сказать, что это был чистой воды флирт. Только почему от осознания этого было так гадко?

— Малфой, тебе Визенгамота не хватило? — остудил его Гарри и тут же с ужасом понял, что он сказал.

Неужели он и правда... _ревнует_? Из-за какого-то паршивого зелья?

Малфой тут же помрачнел и лёгкая ухмылка исчезла с его лица.

— Гарри! — осуждающе вскрикнула Гермиона, прикрывая рот рукой.

— Малфой, я... — казалось, он сейчас не мог найти слов, чтобы извиниться.

«Проклятье», — с тоской подумал Гарри.

Но тут дверь снова открылась, и в неё вошёл Адриан.

— Мисс Джасмин, Драко, хотела бы тебя видеть. Она в «комнате», но должна через минуту подойти, — при упоминании о комнате Гарри сглотнул. Там он едва не совершил ошибку.

Тут Адриан скользнул взглядом по Гермионе и застыл, не решаясь что-либо сказать.

— А... — Малфой сжал губы в тонкую линию, и тот тут же замолчал. — Что-то срочное? — поинтересовался он, и Гарри понял, что тот пытается развеять нагнетающую обстановку.

Это была его вина.

Он не должен был. К тому же, он сам высвободил его оттуда. И он знал, что Малфой не виновен. По крайней мере в том, в чём его обвинял Визенгамот.

Адриан мотнул головой:

— Не знаю, но она сказала, что это срочно.

Гарри видел, как дёрнулся кадык Малфоя, и он, сам себя не контролируя, сглотнул.

— Я сейчас, — он должен что-то сделать, он должен извиниться. Но он даже не в состоянии открыть рот, чтобы сказать: «Извини, Малфой». Где его хваленная гриффиндорская храбрость?

«Дерьмо», — взвыл он про себя, стоило ему выскочить за дверь. Его никто об этом не просил, но раз он не может извиниться словами, он сделает это действиями. Сейчас ему нужно найти эту девушку. Должно быть несложно, учитывая то, как сильно та похожа на Гермиону. Гарри пошел в, как ему казалось, направлении к тем самым комнатам, но веры памяти не имел и всё задавался вопросом, туда ли он идёт. Искать пришлось недолго, всего с десяток шагов по коридору — и _она шла прямо на него._

«Хоть что-то за этот вечер складывается так, как я того хочу».

— Джасмин? — девушка, притормозив, кивнула, — мистер Малфой не может сейчас принять тебя, он немного, — тут Гарри замялся, — занят.

О занятости мистера Малфоя он старался не думать. Не думать о том, каким живым он выглядел, пока разговаривал с Гермионой.

«Нет-нет-нет», — отдёрнул себя Гарри. Гермиона бы никогда не пошла на такое, она слишком любит Рона. И она никогда не была заинтересована в бывшем слизеринце. По крайней мере, он на это почему-то надеялся. И это выводило его из себя. Да что с ним такое, черт возьми?

Джасмин лишь огорчённо вздохнула.

— Передайте Драко, что я зайду попозже.

Гарри ничего не оставалось, как только кивнуть. Хотя один вопрос так и вертелся у него на языке, но он промолчал, он не имел права спрашивать о таком.

Он подождал, пока девушка завернёт за угол, и лишь тогда пошёл обратно к кабинету.

— Гарри, можно тебя на минутку? — голос Гермионы был напряжён, она хмурилась. Он словно в замедленной съёмке смотрел, как та встала с кресла и подошла к нему, стоило ему зайти, и утянула его за порог снова, бросив поздравления Малфою на прощание.

Он беспомощно оглянулся на пороге. Но знал, что помощи ждать не от кого. Он сам виноват.

— Я пришла, — начала она, когда они оказались в коридоре, — чтобы узнать, придёшь ли ты на пятое ноября, Гарри. Андромеда очень хотела бы тебя видеть, — нежная улыбка появилась на губах Гермионы. — Ты перестал появляться в её доме, и она волнуется, Гарри, как и я. К тому же, ты давно не видел Тедди.

— Я... — хотел оправдаться Гарри, но Гермиона остановила его жестом руки.

— Я ещё не закончила, — тут она снова нахмурилась, напоминая собой Молли, и он с грустью подумал, что уже ничего не изменить. — Но увидев, как ты общаешься с Малфоем... Гарри, так нельзя. Он был оправдан. Не кем-нибудь — тобой.

Гарри помрачнел.

— Я знаю, — сухо ответил он, а сам подумал о том, что некоторые поступки Малфоя его не оправдывают. Например, покушение на убийство Кэти Белл, которое в суде было даже не упомянуто. Про медовый характер оного даже заикаться не стоило.

— Ты должен извиниться, — поучительно сказала Гермиона, а Гарри захотелось взвыть.

— Я знаю, — с нажимом повторил он. Он ненавидел, когда она делала _так_.

— Так ты придёшь? — неожиданно сменила тему Гермиона. В её голосе звучала надежда, ведь она прекрасно знала, какие отношения связывают его теперь с Джинни и Роном.

— Приду, — уверенно ответил Гарри, хотя сам не был уверен, хочет ли он видеть всё семейство Уизли, в частности Джинни и Рона.

— Хорошо, — с облегчением кивнула Гермиона, — я только попрощаюсь с Малфоем.

Гарри кивнул, он не хотел задумываться, зачем Гермионе прощаться с Малфоем. Возможно, это просто приличия. А возможно что-то ещё, о чём он не знает и знать не хочет.

— Береги себя, — она обняла его, и тёплые губы коснулись его щеки.

В горле встал ком, и он едва выговорил:

— И ты себя, — обнимая её в ответ.

Они оба скучали друг по другу, но обстоятельства были не на их стороне.

Когда Гарри отстранился, он увидел предательский блеск в карих глазах, но Гермиона тут же отвернулась и схватилась за ручку двери.

Ему лишь оставалось наблюдать, как за ней закрывается дверь. Закрыв глаза, Гарри сосчитал до десяти и, не оборачиваясь, покинул коридор. Сейчас ему нужно было развеяться. Возможно, он даже найдёт в зале Чжоу.

**Примечания:**

[1] — Chocolate Buttons — кондитерское изделие компании «Cadbury», шоколад в виде плоского овала, похож на пуговицы.

[2] — Презент/сувенир или печенье из Амстердама — марихуана или печенье на основе её листьев.


	11. XI: Go Off the Deep End: Draco — Близко к грани: Драко

Виновника всего того, что с ним случилось, Себастьян нашёл без труда, к тому же, со времён второй магической войны его имя пестрело едва ли не чаще, чем имя главного героя. Да и с самим Гарри Поттером отношения у белокурого волшебника складывались весьма неплохие. Что сводило мужчину с ума, так это полное неведение любовника о его новой страсти. Себастьяна выворачивало от отвращения и от одной только мысли об этом человеке.

Это было похоже на сравнение, а как он, Джеймс, мог сравнивать это ничтожество с ним, с Себастьяном? Жалкое его подобие, блеклая моль, ублюдок. Ничтожество.

Сначала Себастьян думал, что они похожи, но нет, они были ни капли не похожи, совсем, ни на йоту. Выходец Дурмстранга всегда держался поодаль от Каркарова и его свиты, хоть тот и регулярно наседал с подобным предложением, да и вообще не проявлял солидарности с их интересами. Жалкие отродья, потакающие такому же жалкому выродку, который убил Каркарова без особого сожаления после Турнира Трёх Волшебников. И Себастьяну совершенно не было жаль директора школы.

Выход из ситуации требовал некой доли сообразительности и был всё-таки найден после длительных размышлений. Собственно, сложность осуществления задуманного заключалась в том, что ему требовался специалист по зельям, в которых он был… недостаточно компетентен. Чем Тёмный Лорд только не шутит, когда дело пахнет палённым! А оно пахло, и Себастьян жаждал это как можно скорее исправить.

Поэтому Майкл Корнер, что учился на Рейвенкло, факультете Хогвартса, со времен основания славившегося высоким процентом умников и умниц, был наилучшим решением, ведь с ним он познакомился как раз во время того самого Турнира Трёх Волшебников.

 

* * *

 

 

Ему пришлось взять себя в руки, когда Поттер вдруг сказал, что фамилия кажется ему знакомой. К тому же, этот псевдо-нарочитый жест едва снова не вывел его из себя. И если это была основная задача Поттера, то у него почти получилось. Он скривился от мысли, что слишком легко теряет самоконтроль рядом с ним. А это было недопустимо. Этот чёртов придурок Поттер, чтоб его.

— Хоть ты и гриффиндорец, но на льва не похож, — вместо того, что крутилось на языке, сказал он и едва не пожалел об этом: тот вдруг подозрительно стал похожим на Тео, когда пытался кого-нибудь соблазнить. Хотя он никогда-никогда бы не охарактеризовал Поттера как льва, что украшал герб факультета Гриффиндор. И следующий вопрос только подтвердил его догадки о том, что тот флиртует. Поттер. Флиртует. О, Мерлин! Ему уже хотелось ответить, что он похож на недальновидного придурка, но решил, что не стоит и перевёл своё внимание на самозванца.

— Джеймс, — тут он снова едва не скривился от отвращения по отношению к самозванцу и самому себе за то, что поверил, хотя знал, что это может закончиться плачевно, — кто является настоящим спонсором казино? — Драко старался говорить нарочито устало. — И даже не пытайся солгать, я знаю, что твой брат маг и что твоя семья не обладает такими средствами.

— Дэн Роквелл, — пропищал самозванец, и Малфой едва не расхохотался.

«Каков наглец, а?», — подумал он.

А тот тем временем продолжил:

— Он актёр. Малоизвестный, снимается в порнофильмах, — тут самозванец совершенно не очаровательно начал покрываться пятнами. — Я, когда его увидел, подумал, что его внешность подойдёт, я не знал, что он твой спонсор!

— Он мой спонсор? — Драко не поверил. Откуда у порно актёра такие деньги и куда подевался оригинал, если этот самозванец был здесь? — Где Дэн Роквэлл, Джеймс?

— Я не знаю!

Тот говорил так искренне, что Малфою хотелось наплевать на все приличия и заржать, именно заржать, потому что он ни на йоту не поверит, что такой человек, как Себастьян Уексли, будет смотреть порно-фильмы. Во-первых, он терпеть не мог магглов, а так как про этого актёра Драко ни разу не слышал, то он скорее всего маггл. Во-вторых, когда он случайно с ним впервые познакомился, тот крайне брезгливо относился к геям. Всё, конечно, могло измениться, хотя по слухам тот чтил древние традиции похлеще его, Драко, отца.

Малфоя передёрнуло от воспоминаний о первой встрече. Конечно, он не назвать себя примером для подражания, к тому же, у него на руке осталось напоминание о том, на чьей стороне он воевал. И это значительно влияло на то, как он выглядел в глазах окружающих.

Случилось это на четвёртом году обучения, когда он ненадолго отлучился в Ноктерн-аллею по настоянию отца. Там-то они и столкнулись — приверженец нейтралитета, питающий лютую ненависть к приспешникам Тёмного Лорда и приспешник того самого Тёмного Лорда, который выбрал этот путь добровольно, потому что думал, что поступает правильно и будет иметь большую свободу, в том числе и возможность чаще видеться с семьёй. Драко знал, что не только он, но они оба остались не в восторге от этой встречи.

Когда самозванец-спонсор упомянул имя «Роберт», Драко увидел, как Поттер скривился от отвращения, и это выражение лица позабавило его. Было странно, но было приятно осознавать, что ничего «герою» не чуждо.

Он и сам не знал, зачем отпустил Джеймса. Ведь он допускал мысль, что Джеймса могли также опоить. Он мог с пристрастием его расспросить, обездвижить и много чего ещё сделать, но он не сделал ничего. Мало того, он даже пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы...

Однако следующий вопрос заставил Малфоя едва ли не заскрежетать зубами и не запустить в него каким-нибудь каверзным заклинанием, так сильно хотелось придушить нерадивого Поттера. Но, похоже, именно этого он и добивался. А Драко не мог доставить ему такого удовольствия. Не в этот раз.

Когда Грейнджер, нет, _Гермиона_ снова ступила за порог его кабинета, его охватила паника и разочарование. Она была одна, и это было ещё хуже, чем если бы с ней был Поттер, потому что лишь Мерлин один знал, как она поведёт себя наедине. Ведь он флиртовал с ней, с Грейнджер, уже почти два года, как Уизли! И даже ненавистный, раздражающий его Поттер это заметил. Хотя, возможно, это потому, что он стал свидетелем его грязной тайны, которую он бы не хотел открывать никому, особенно этому самому Поттеру.

Конечно, упоминание о суде больно дало по самолюбию и вернуло старые воспоминания, которые он хотел бы забыть. Однако он сразу понял, почему тот сорвался с места и принялся его, Малфоя, спасать из неловкого положения. Он извинялся. Чёртов Гарри Поттер извинялся перед ним. И это было опьяняющее чувство, почти такое же, как вкус победы после войны с Темным Лордом.

Драко кивнул Грейнджер, стараясь выглядеть как можно бесстрастнее, и перевёл взгляд на Адриана. Тот с интересом рассматривал её, и Драко захотелось окликнуть его, чтобы он перестал, но опасение, что Адриан неправильно истолкует жест и уйдёт, было сильнее.

Адриана он встретил случайно. Это случилось в один из тех самых дней, которые он бы не хотел вспоминать, но лишь благодаря этому дню теперь здесь работает этот человек.

Драко никогда не был ни смелым, ни уж тем более храбрым, как этим кичились гриффиндорцы, но именно в тот вечер он понял, что что-то может. Адриан был хастлером, самым обычным. Работал ежедневно, брал копейки, но делал свою работу просто на отлично. Узнал он о нём от одного своего знакомого, который попробовал это удовольствие. Теперь на этом знакомом лежит нерушимый Обет. И ему бы вообще не хотелось вспоминать об этом человеке, будь это возможно.

В тот вечер Драко вообще не хотел никого видеть. Отец отказался от его визита, Нарцисса всё ещё не приходила в себя, а единственное, чего ему хотелось — это напиться до беспамятства. Он шёл, не обращая ни на что внимания, но отчётливый звук пощёчины привлёк его внимание.

В тёмном углу, на самом конце улицы сидел парень, над ним возвышался мужчина, но тот был в стельку пьян и едва ли понимал, что вообще делает. Каждый раз замахиваясь, мужчина выкрикивал проклятия, что такие как он, шлюхи и пидарасы, не достойны общества, но он в тоже время одной рукой держал парня за волосы заставляя сосать свой толстый член. Драко передёрнуло от отвращения. И не понимая, что делает, вырубил мужчину взмахом палочки.

Парень оказался сквибом, что, к счастью для Драко, было удачей. Так они и познакомились. Панси однажды даже подбивала к нему клинья, но Адриан остался непреклонен.

Лишь чуть позже Драко узнал, что у Адриана необычная фобия — он боится и мужчин, и женщин, избегает физических контактов и близости, но ему сносит крышу, едва он видит брюнета. Он тут же начинает льнуть к нему, ластиться и ему абсолютно наплевать, есть у того пара или нет.

Драко это не смущало. Ведь он знал, что Адриан клюёт только на определённый тип мужчин.

Тут его мысли переметнулись на Поттера. И он едва не выругался. Снова «герой, который выжил». Какого черта?

Поттер подходил под тот самый тип, и Драко это понимал, но также он хорошо помнил, что вошедший в кабинет Адриан сразу же заметил Поттера, но ничего такого не произошло. Во взгляде, правда, он заметил злость. Не мог же святой Поттер, который едва не трахнул того светленького стажёра, отказать ему?.. Или дело как раз в том зелье, о котором рассказывал Поттер? Кажется, он говорил, что его действие обрывается, стоит только тому понять, что партнер — не Малфой.

Почему-то при мысли об этом довольная улыбка чуть не появилась на лице. При мысли, что Поттер всё ещё пытается преодолеть своё желание и хочет его — Драко, становилось жарко.

— Грейнджер, ты пришла попрощаться со мной лично? — Драко ухмыльнулся, стараясь скрыть дрожь.

— Нет, Малфой, — сухо ответила она, проигнорировав то, что он снова назвал её Грейнджер. Казалось, она была немного взволнована. — Я пришла по просьбе Андромеды.

При упоминании о тёте Драко почувствовал, что в горле образовывается комок. Ведь Андромеда помогала ему в те дни, когда Нарциссу положили в госпиталь Святого Мунго. И он был очень ей благодарен за это, ведь в тот день он понял одно: что бы ни случилось — семья на первом месте. И ничто не может этого изменить. Ведь в последние двадцать лет отношения сестёр не были такими радужными и тёплыми, скорее наоборот, но время и обстоятельства меняют всё. И сейчас она оказывает ему помощь, рассказывая, как там мама, ведь ему случай туда попасть выпадал очень редко.

Тут она посмотрела на Адриана.

— Можно поговорить наедине?

Драко сглотнул. Этого он хотел меньше всего, но всё же кивнул Адриану, однако перед тем, как тот вышел, он его окликнул:

— Можешь зайти в двадцать седьмой номер и прибрать там? — ему дважды пришлось сделать паузу, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Перед глазами сразу же пронеслись воспоминания Поттера, и он сглотнул.

— И сверься со списком гостей, много ли их ушло с начала вечеринки. Возможно, стоит...

Он оборвал себя. Настораживать авроров пока не стоит, хотя это была дельная идея. Конечно, подливать любовное зелье не преступление, но всё же ему стоит быть на стороже.

— Просто проверь списки и доложи о результате мне.

Адриан кивнул и вышел, и тут же до Малфоя дошло, что тот не сможет «прибрать», не владея палочкой, если верить тому, что оставил после себя Поттер, но было уже поздно. К тому же, он был почему-то уверен, что тот справится.

Драко перевёл взгляд на Грейнджер, кивая на кресло, и та, заметив жест, с облегчением села.

— Андромеда просила передать, — начала она, — что ждёт тебя на пятое ноября. А также, — тут Гермиона запнулась, — хотела, чтобы ты присутствовал на крестинах её внука.

Драко вскинул бровь.

— Но разве там не будет много Уизли, раз Поттер является его крестным отцом?

— Гарри является крёстным отцом Тедди пока не официально, — уточнила Гермиона. — Рон, — она не сдержалась от тёплой улыбки, и Драко скривился, — не сможет прийти. — Тут на её лице появилось разочарование и тоска, но тут же стало прежним, а он задался вопросом, с чем это было связано, хотя ему до этого не было никакого дела. — А Джордж с Анжелиной и маленьким Фредди — будут.

— Грейнджер... — начал было он, панически боясь, что с его губ слетит проклятое «Гермиона».

— Уизли, — автоматически поправила его Гермиона, и Драко лишь закатил глаза.

— Хорошо, _Уизли_. Я постараюсь прийти, раз об этом просит Андромеда.

Грейнджер кивнула.

— Хорошо, она будет очень рада, — тут она замялась. — Я хотела бы извиниться за Гарри.

Малфой невесело хмыкнул.

— За Поттера уже и извиняются?

— Я... — Гермиона не нашлась, что ответить.

— Не надо, Уизли, не надо спасать его задницу каждый раз, как только Поттер попадёт в неприятности, — Драко поморщился. — Скажи ему, что его извинения принимаются.

— Но он же... — удивлённо начала она.

— Уизли, — раздражённо оборвал её Драко, — я всё сказал. Теперь мне нужно работать, — добавил он, желая поскорее избавиться от неё.

— Конечно, — Гермиона кивнула.

И тут Поттер снова появился на пороге, она тут же переключилась своё внимание на него.

— Пока, Малфой, — неуверенно добавила она.

Перед самым выходом она обернулась, как и Поттер, тот выглядел рассеянным.

— И поздравляю, — она поспешно кивнула ему, закрывая за собой дверь и Поттером дверь.

Он прекрасно знал, с чем Грейнджер его поздравила, но почему-то радости не испытывал.

Драко понимал, что если бы она осталась бы ещё хотя бы на мгновение — он бы сорвался. И он не был уверен, что это бы хорошо закончилось.

Он всё ещё что-то испытывал к ней. И это убивало. Но ещё больше его раздражало то, что рядом с Поттером Драко чувствовал себя более раскованным и был готов даже флиртовать, но в тот момент, когда она зашла в кабинет одна, это желание исчезло. Это раздражало ещё больше, потому что он не понимал причины. Почему рядом с Поттером так опьяняюще чувствовалась свобода? И чувства к Грейнджер никуда не делись. Хотя он очень надеялся, что они пройдут и как можно скорее, всё-таки больше пяти лет это уже далеко не шутка.

Грейнджер — _Уизли_ , поправил себя Драко — ничем не заслужила такие его чувства. Ведь по большей части она его игнорировала, но если вспомнить, то именно она была рациональной частью их трио, а таких людей Малфои уважали. К тому же, она умела постоять за себя. Он ухмыльнулся, вспомнив хук на третьем курсе.

Но она никогда, никогда не была симпатичной в те годы, что училась в Хогвартсе. Сейчас же он был готов признать — она похорошела, но не более. _Не более!_ Убеждал он себя тщетно, ведь всё так видел её образ перед глазами. Как она нервно поправила выбившуюся прядь, как так же нервно теребила край белой фланелевой рубашки, а её взгляд, жесты и мимика были какими-то неуверенными. Но даже несмотря на это, она непоколебимо смотрела ему прямо в глаза, пока разговаривала с ним.

Он всё прокручивал и прокручивал в голове тот момент, когда они остались с ней наедине. Ничего особенного, просто разговор, который снизу доверху был пропитан Поттером — крестины, извинения, которые ему были ни к чему. Поттер, Поттер, везде и всюду этот чёртов Поттер.

А вот на кузена он бы посмотрел, ведь ему уже где-то, сколько, три годика? О нём он знал лишь понаслышке из упоминаний матери, она была расстроена тем фактом, что не может поддержать свою сестру в трудную минуту. Тогда была война, и новость о смерти племянницы сильно повлияла на неё. И сейчас Драко понимал, почему.

Она скучала по своей семье, по Андромеде, которую изгнали из рода лишь за то, что та вышла замуж за маггла, и которую не видела уже много лет. Сейчас у него есть шанс всё исправить и укрепить семейные узы Блэков, чья кровь течёт по его венам. Драко сделает всё возможное, и плевать какие бы Поттеры и Уизли там не присутствовали. Он идёт туда ради матери и себя, ведь он знал, что Нарцисса бы одобрила его решение.

После войны у него было время подумать и изменить свои взгляды на жизнь. В первую очередь ему пришлось свыкнуться с мыслью, что в его повседневной жизни будут находиться не только магглорожденные, но и магглы. К тому же, жизнь среди них не один месяц научила его пренебрегать некоторыми аспектами маггловской жизни, например — магглотехникой. Драко до сих пор не имел ни малейшего понятия, как ей пользоваться и зачем она нужна, но один плюс он всё же нашёл — эта магглотехника может быть полезна при исключительно редких обстоятельствах. Хорошо, что он всё-таки не аврор, а то бы пришлось пользоваться этой дрянью постоянно.

Ведь после войны все маги решили слиться с магглами. В особенности авроры, которые следили не только за порядком, но и безопасностью магического мира. Что очень и очень неудобно отобразилось на самом Драко, ведь его проверяли едва ли не каждый день, переворачивали его дом вверх дном, не заботясь о том, в каком виде они оставят Мэнор после себя. А его дом после этих поисков был хуже помойки — одна разруха и грязь.

Когда Снейп приглядывал за ним по настоянию его матери, он научил Драко противостоять зелью правды, которое, он думал, будут к нему применять неоднократно. Однако у Министерства были другие планы, и сам Малфой, по их мнению, оказался слишком мелкой сошкой, дабы тратить на него такое зелье.

Пить это зелье ему пришлось лишь дважды, и сначала противостоять зелью правды давалось с трудом. Подобных усилий требовала и окклюменция, она выбивала из колеи и тянула из него все соки, но тогда это мало волновало. Тогда от декана он знал, что где-то в Хогвартсе Поттер проходит через то же самое, и это придавало ему сил двигаться дальше.

Однако то, что случилось потом, выбило его из колеи ещё больше. В тот год погиб Сириус Блэк. Драко не знал его и слышал о своём дяде не особо лестные отзывы, ведь он попал в Гриффиндор и сбежал из дома.

Нарцисса, узнав о смерти брата, выглядела истощённой, он хорошо запомнил тот момент, когда она едва ни заплакала перед ним и поспешила скрыться в своих покоях.

Тогда Драко задался вопросом: а если бы он попал на Гриффиндор, что было бы с ним? Поступила бы его семья так же и изгнала его из рода? Он не был уверен по поводу отца, потому что помнил ещё с самого детства, когда Абрахас, его дед, был ещё жив, строгие нравы и принципы его семьи, ещё ужасней, чем у семьи Блэков.

Но знал одно — даже если бы его мать одобрила решение отца, это лишь для того, чтобы уберечь его. Ведь она до сих пор не смотря ни на что любила своего брата и, похоже, понимала, что сделала её мать для спасения сына, с которым отношения у них не сложились ещё в подростковом возрасте, ведь Сириус Блэк был далеко не подарком.

Именно спасти, ведь по рассказам матери он хорошо это запомнил, что Вальбурга Блэк хоть и отличалась исключительным, взрывным и ворчливым характером, она была очень проницательной и умной женщиной. Нарцисса как-то обмолвилась, что больше всего её мать беспокоил Регулус, не Сириус, а именно Регулус.

Несмотря на то, что Сириус попал на Гриффиндор и стал отщепенцем семьи, Вальбурга любила сына и дала ему свободу, пускай у самой сердце кровью обливалось, когда она выжигала его имя из семейного древа. Так она смогла освободить его от семейных обязательств — и почему-то Драко хотел оказаться на его месте.

Когда Панси предложила ему переехать в мир магглов, Малфой брезговал и сомневался. Он понимал, что ему придётся оставить мать — чтобы Министерство оставило его в покое. Блейз предложил ему свою помощь сразу же, несмотря на то, что его отношения с Чарли тогда ещё стояли под вопросом, а само его положение было шатким. Тео, к его удивлению, тоже откликнулся почти мгновенно. И он был им очень благодарен, почти год Драко не видел мать, но видел воспоминания своих друзей, которые навещали её несколько раз в неделю.

А сам же Драко подался во все тяжкие. Он знал, что Нарцисса будет под присмотром, но чувствовал себя морально разбитым. Сны преследовали его каждую ночь.

Самым частым был сон с Беллактрикс, когда та пытала круциатусом его отца. Драко был уверен, хоть и не мог понять причины, что это было чье-то воспоминание. Чуть реже ему снилось, что Тёмный Лорд снова и снова убивал его мать за то, что та спасла Поттера. Сначала он пытал её, а потом насиловал, и от этого он замирал и забывал, как дышать. Он видел каждую мелочь, и ему хотелось кричать от боли. А потом Лорд безжалостно убивал Нарциссу, хохоча над её поруганным телом, и этот хохот всё ещё стоял в ушах, когда он просыпался.

Иногда ему снился Поттер, который тянулся к нему и что-то кричал, а потом падал прямо в пекло Адского пламени и сгорал там заживо. И каждый раз, просыпаясь, он чувствовал внутри себя ноющую боль.

Впервые, когда ему приснился сон с Поттером, он понял, что панически боится летать. Ведь тогда он даже попробовал снова сесть на метлу и подняться в воздух, но ничего не получилось — его трясло. Блейз лишь посмеялся и сказал, что это пройдёт, ведь у него самого было так же, и полёт с Чарли лишь укрепил его уверенность в этом. Но даже спустя два года у Драко не получалось — всё оставалось прежним.

Он перепробовал всё возможное и даже наверняка невозможное, включая не совсем законные зелья, что он нашёл в старых фолиантах их библиотеки, и которые он варил, скрывшись в маленькой подсобке Мэнора вдали ото всех, даже эльфы не знали, чем он занят.

Каждый раз, просыпаясь, он чувствовал себя разбитым и вымотанным, а ведь в то время ему нужно было оправдывать ожидания Министерства — выглядеть с иголочки и едва ли не лучиться от счастья. На деле же всё было совсем наоборот, и Драко понимал, что они лишь наслаждаются его состоянием, ведь рядом с ним нет никого — ни матери, ни отца. Особенно отца, который, по их мнению, заслужил не меньше поцелуя дементора, который, к счастью для всех, в особенности для его семьи, отменили на пятом курсе. Иногда ему казалось, что так даже хуже, ведь его отец там наверняка придаётся воспоминаниям, которые съедают его изнутри. Наверняка. Драко помнил не только холод, но и тоску, физически осязаемую во время встреч с отцом в Азкабане.

Чем больше Драко вспоминал, тем больше вникал в суть плана Люциуса. На втором курсе, когда Поттер сражался с Василиском, у отца была своя выгода и она никак не была связана с Тёмным Лордом. Его отец не хотел подсунуть эту вещь во вред, он хотел от неё избавиться, потому что узнал древнюю темную магию хоркруксов. Никто, кроме Дамблдора, который все свои выводы оставил при себе, больше этого не понял.

Когда Драко размышлял охоркруксах, то понял, что некоторые из них обошлись дороже других. К примеру, гибель Винсента Крэбба вместе с диадемой Кондиды Рэйвенкло в Адском Пламени. По воле ироничной судьбы украшение, как было написано в старинных летописях, олицетворяло ум, а им Винс, к сожалению, не обладал, будучи способным к выполнению исключительно пошагово прописанных поручений. Этой привилегией, к сожалению, часто пользовался Тёмный Лорд. Однако это поручение убить Поттера обернулось неожиданно дурными последствиями: смертью исполнителя и потерей частички души.

Драко почувствовал себя намного легче, когда заступился за него. Тогда он даже не задумывался о возможной смерти, было почему-то не страшно, словно все его страхи отошли на задний план. Поэтому когда он летел на той метле рядом с Поттером, Драко не закрывал глаза, он смотрел, смотрел и смотрел, чтобы всё запомнить — до мельчайшей подробности.

Мысли о подробностях вернули его к мыслям о том, что патронус он высылал Блейзу, но никак не Тео. Хоть изначально он и хотел послать Патронус Теодору, в последний момент передумал. С Блейзом было надёжнее, но, к сожалению, отнюдь не безопаснее для нервов, потому что он единственный, кто знал о ещё одной слабости Малфоя. О которой он даже вспоминать не хотел, так это было глупо.

Отец бы его проклял, если бы узнал, а уж Тёмный Лорд... Одному Мерлину известно, чтобы с ним сделал этот больной ублюдок, помешанный на власти.

Почему тогда Тео соврал? И если это так, то где сам Забини? Драко нехотя посмотрел на камин, что был в его кабинете. Он терпеть не мог пользоваться каминной сетью. Но по настоянию Блейза всё же приобрёл.

— Блейз? — Драко пришлось наклониться почти вплотную к камину. Было сильное желание запереть все двери, чтобы никто не видел этого позора — как Малфой стоит на коленях и выпячивает свою задницу.

Но никто не отозвался на его отклик. Он на мгновение засомневался, но тут же отмёл эту мысль — он был уверен, что назвал имя нового жилища Чарли и Блейза правильно.

— Чарли? — попробовал он снова.

— Драко? — кажется, Чарли был удивлён тому, что он вызывает его по каминной сети, и он выглядел сонным, словно только-только проснулся, хотя, возможно, так и было.

— Привет, Чарли, — Малфой едва не хлопнул себя по лбу, ведь Блейз говорил что-то об «изматывающей смене» Чарли. — Прости, что разбудил. Ты не знаешь, где Блейз? — поинтересовался Малфой, с неким трепетом смотря, как тот поправляет отросшую чёлку. Когда-то он подумывал о том, чтобы начать с Чарли отношения.

Впервые познакомившись, он знал только его имя — Чарли, и ему в голову не пришло, что он может быть Уизли. Блейз тогда ещё лишь присматривался и как бы невзначай познакомил его с Драко.

Неожиданно тот оказался приятным собеседником, рассказал, что здесь проездом и познакомился с Блейзом совершенно случайно в Министерстве, когда тот как раз отправлялся в Румынию писать свою первую статью. Каково же было его удивление узнать, что Блейз задумал писать о драконах. Чарли обронил, что, по словам Блейза, его на это вдохновил друг, а потом со смешком добавил, что знает, о ком теперь речь.

Чарли ему понравился. Тот был в общении легок, но ненавязчив. А когда под конец разговора Чарли назвал свою фамилию, Драко не смог удержать невозмутимое лицо, и тот до сих пор вспоминает этот момент со смехом.

Он мог поклясться, что Чарли сразу узнал его. Но никак не прокомментировал, лишь улыбнулся. А когда в ответ он назвал свою фамилию, Чарли лишь задумчиво кивнул.

Драко подавил навеянную воспоминаниями улыбку, едва не появившуюся на его губах.

— Блейз? Мне казалось, он получил от тебя патронус, — ответил Чарли, а Драко утвердительно кивнул. — Красивый, кстати, — заметил он. — Где-то я уже видел похожий, но да ладно, — добавил задумчиво. — Он ушёл где-то около получаса назад, он не у тебя? — взволновано спросил он.

Малфой покачал головой.

— Нет, он не приходил. Он аппарировал?

Чарли кивнул.

— Да, прямо с порога дома, ты же знаешь, у нас нельзя аппарировать...

— Да-да, — закивал головой Драко, вспоминая, какие мерзкие заклинания лежат на всех домах Румынии. — Я сообщу, когда он появится, хорошо? — он попытался не выдать своего волнения. — Возможно, он всё ещё просит разрешение у Министерства Румынии. Портключ дело нелёгкое, ты же знаешь, — смех показался ему слегка фальшивым, и он едва не выругался, хотелось разрядить обстановку, которую создал сам, а получилось с очень ощутимой натяжкой и напряжением.

— Спасибо, Драко, — Чарли мягко ему улыбнулся, словно не заметив неестественного смешка. — И поздравляю.

Драко ругал себя на чём свет стоит, теперь он понимал, что заставил волноваться не только себя, но и любимого человека лучшего друга, ему нужно было быть более осмотрительным. Он слизеринец, в конце концов, или нет?

Он поднялся с колен и наконец сел за бумаги. Документы были однообразными: отчёты-заказы, заказы-отчёты. После всего получасовой возни с бумагами Драко откинулся на спинку кресла и устало потёр переносицу. Это выматывало.

А ещё он понимал, что скорее всего без помощи Поттера было не обойтись. Почему снова он, да ещё и с такой пикантной проблемой, которая, без его, Драко, участия никак не разрешится? Малфоя бросало в крупную дрожь далеко не от страха. Ему казалось, что он даже забыл об этом чувстве, так давно это было.

И стоило только подумать о том, что ему нужна помощь, как в дверь постучались.

«Лучше б другие мои желания исполнялись с такой же скоростью, как это».

Он даже не сомневался, кто стоит за его дверью, и при мысли об этом захотелось выть. Вот кого-кого, а именно _этого человека_ видеть он не хотел.

— Войдите, — буднично отозвался Драко, моля всех и вся, чтобы он ошибся в своих предположениях.

Дверь с лёгким скрипом открылась, и он с облегчением выдохнул.

— Панси.

Паркинсон издала смешок.

— Ты ожидал увидеть кого-то другого, а? — лукаво спросила она, склонив голову набок.

Но не дождавшись ответа, она продолжила:

— Я видела Грейнджер. Что она здесь делала? — с подозрением спросила Панси, так пристально его разглядывая, что самому Драко хотелось на стену лезть от столь внимательного взгляда.

Малфой сглотнул и выдохнул, словно перед прыжком.

— Ничего особенного, — пожал плечами он. — У двоюродного племянника крестины, вот она и пригласила.

— Грейнджер? Племянник? О чём ты говоришь, Драко? У вас с ней, — Панси скривилась, — не может быть никаких родственников.

Драко раздражённо на неё уставился.

— Племянник моей тёти, Панси. Поттер является его крестным, — тут ему пришлось взять всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не сорваться. — Смекаешь?

— А, — досадливо поморщилась Панси. — Ты идёшь один или тебе составить компанию? — кокетливо предложила она.

— Нет, спасибо, — сухо отмахнулся Драко. — Зачем ты здесь?

Кажется, Панси заметила перемену в его настроении и недовольно поджала губы.

— Я просто хотела сообщить одну вещь, — как бы между прочим начала она.

— Панси! — раздражённо окликнул её Малфой. Он ненавидел, когда она начинала издалека, хотя винить её в этом не мог. Такая черта была присуща почти всем слизеринцам. — Если это касается меня или моего клуба, — немного помолчав, добавил он, — то говори.

— Адриан приставал к Поттеру, — скороговоркой ответила та, словно боясь его реакции.

— Что? — удивлённо переспросил Драко, который из предложения выловив только имя «Поттер», и это заставило его снова схватиться за подлокотники кресла. Он вдруг понял, что медленно, но верно теряет контроль над эмоциями и ещё чуть-чуть и он будет об этом сильно жалеть.

Фамилия Поттера была словно спусковым крючком, и он к своему ужасу он не знал, что последует после. И это его пугало и бесило.

«Когда же это закончится?», — с раздражением подумал он.

— Адриан приставал к Поттеру, — уже медленнее проговорила Панси.

Малфой усмехнулся, кривя губы. Всё сходилось, но его так и подмывало спросить: «А почему не Поттер приставал к Адриану, Панси? Вдруг всё было наоборот? Откуда ты знаешь?»

— Драко? — удивлённо окликнула его Паркинсон.

Ему потребовалось пару секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями и ответить.

— Спасибо, Панси, — сказал он, прикусывая губу, тем самым стараясь задушить рвущийся наружу истеричный смех. Ещё чуть-чуть — и он сорвётся, и всплеск магии будет обеспечен.

«Уходи, Панси. Быстрее!»

Он запутался.

— Можешь идти.

Когда та, поджав губы, не оборачиваясь, скрылась за дверью, Драко с облегчением выдохнул и расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла. Но тут же поморщился, понимая, что задел уже давно не беспокоящий его шрам.

Его всё ещё трясло, и он всё ещё не понимал, почему, почему именно сейчас и разом. Он мог спокойно жить без всего этого: Грейнджер, Поттера, но нет... Драко с трудом разжал ладони и отнял их от кресла, устало проводя рукой по лицу и закрывая глаза. Если бы он мог выбирать меньшее из зол... Вариантов было два: он мог либо отпустить Поттера и заявить об инциденте, либо… либо _помочь_. Он вздрогнул при мысли об этом. Ни одно из этих зол выбрать было нельзя, иначе он просто добровольно закопает себя заживо.

Он всегда хотел Грейнджер, больше никто из женщин его не привлекал. Его словно заклинило на ней, он никого другого не замечал. А ведь в Хогвартсе были девушки и посимпатичнее. Но он хотел именно её. Только её.

Хотел так, что, когда она на четвёртом курсе молча проходила мимо, ему хотелось схватить её, и, затащив в пустой класс, трахнуть: сильно, до следов ногтей и синяков, так, чтоб она стёрла колени до крови, чтобы долго не могла встать. Она снилась ему по ночам, где он брал её снова и снова, а днём оставалось лишь держать себя в руках, каждый раз молча прокручивая действо в своей голове. Позже идея стала навязчивой, пока наконец не свела с ума. Он сорвался, стоит вспомнить того парня или Тео.

После того случая, Тео его сторонился и старался игнорировать, но Драко видел, как украдкой он кидал на него взгляд. Но стоило только Малфою повернуться в его сторону, как тот поспешно отворачивался.

Однажды Драко не выдержал, и отозвал того в сторону.

— В чём дело? — прямо в лоб спросил он.

Нотт стушевался.

— Ну? — Малфой раздражённо посмотрел на Тео.

— Малфой... Мне… Я... В общем... — Впервые, к удивлению Малфоя, тот мямлил, не находя слов. Такой Тео был ему незнаком и, вероятно, поэтому раздражал.

— Слушай, — прервал поток слов Драко. — Мы разошлись как цивилизованные люди. Ты сам сказал, тебе понравилось, — тут он добавил, — и мне понравилось. Чего ещё ты хочешь?

— Вот именно! — возмущённо ответил Тео, наконец, обретя самообладание. — Мне понравилось, чёрт возьми! — если бы Малфой не поставил отводящие чары, на них бы уже все оборачивались.

Драко вскинул бровь, ожидая объяснений.

— Малфой, я хочу стать твоим любовником, — серьёзно сказал Нотт.

Драко закашлялся.

— Что? — переспросил он, ему казалось, он ослышался. Впервые кто-то набивался к нему в любовники. Нет, не то, чтобы такое происходило на самом деле впервые, но никто никогда не делал этого так нагло.

— Ты слышал, — раздражённо ответил Тео.

— Да, я слышал. Но скажи мне, Нотт, ты рехнулся? — Драко ухмыльнулся.

— Я никому не скажу, что ты сохнешь по Грейнджер, и мы квиты, — ответил тот.

Малфой застыл, но тут же на его губах появилась понимающая улыбка.

— Считай, что мы договорились, — бросил он холодно, уходя.

Он до сих пор терялся в догадках, как в тот день его не вышвырнули из школы. Тогда он нарушил с десяток правил и остался безнаказанным. И дело было не в Тео, который и словом никому не обмолвился о происшествии. Просто тогда он не понимал, что всем не до правил. Начиналась война.

Только спустя пару лет Драко всё же спросил у Тео, откуда он узнал. А тот ему просто ответил:

— Я так же смотрю на Поттера, Драко.

И с того момента всё полетело к чертям.

Грейнджер. Всегда была Грейнджер.

Сейчас же… Когда он смотрел на неё, этих, когда-то сводящих с ума, желаний, не было. Она привлекала его, да и он не мог этого отрицать. Но той остервенелой, болезненной страсти не было. Джасмин же была лишь напоминаем, отвратительным и выматывающим призраком, от которого он не мог избавиться. Она же и стала его спасением. По крайней мере он на это надеялся.

Но если копнуть поглубже, он знает, окажется, что дело совсем не в ней и не в Грейнджер, дело в том, о чём он даже подумать боится, не то, чтобы озвучить. Дело совсем не в них. Его желание связано не с ними. И если кто-нибудь догадается…

От размышлений его снова отвлёк стук в дверь, и он, не открывая глаз, кратко отозвался:

— Да?

«Девять, восемь…»

Скрипнула дверь и в комнату кто-то вошёл. Малфой напрягся.

«…Семь, шесть…»

— Малфой, — при звуке этого голоса ему пришлось снова подобраться в кресле, и Драко с ненавистью уставился на говорившего.

— Что тебе снова здесь понадобилось, Поттер? Твоя Грейнджер уже ушла. Выметайся, — со злостью процедил он.

 **Примечания:**  
Название главы — вольность перевода фразеологизма Go Off the Deep End: окунуться с головой, поддаться порыву.


	12. XII: Fight or Flight: Harry — Бей или беги: Гарри

Гарри нашёл Чжоу _слишком_ быстро, словно она ждала его за поворотом, зная: он вот-вот придёт. Стоило только зайти в зал, как она тут же окликнула его, и ему не оставалось ничего, как тихо выругаться сквозь зубы. Он хотел найти её, но это желание было скорее спонтанным, и за ним не стояло ничего, кроме как способа сбежать из того коридора как можно скорее, как можно дальше. Он не хотел знать, что происходит вокруг, он хотел знать, что там, за той самой дверью. Хотел так сильно, что мышцы едва не сводило судорогой. Хотелось распахнуть, нет, вырвать эту чёртову дверь к дьяволу.

И он с содроганием понимал — это неправильно. Он не должен, это не он. Он не хочет этого. И это противоречие убивало его, хотелось плюнуть на всё и сбежать. Что Гарри и сделал, схватив удивлённую Чжоу за руку и потащив её к выходу. 

Сначала она не сопротивлялась и шла следом, но когда он почти что выпихнул её за порог, вырвала из его хватки свою руку.

— Гарри! — удивлённо вскликнула она, и он едва не зажал уши руками. — Что происходит? Куда ты…

Гарри не дал ей закончить предложение, прервав на полуслове. Ему бы и самому хотелось знать, что с ним происходит.

— Понимаешь, Чжоу… — начал он, хотя ещё мгновение назад не знал, что сказать. — В казино я видел Майкла, — шёпотом, словно поделился каким-то секретом.

— Майкла? — он видел, как загорелись её глаза и тут же потухли. Она вся напряглась.

Гарри кивнул, хотя это было ложью. Он не видел никакого Майкла, тем более того Майкла, о котором шла речь.

— Он искал меня? — убито спросила Чжоу.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет. Я даже не уверен, что он меня видел, и не уверен, был ли это он.

Тут он судорожно выдохнул, он терпеть не мог врать. Ему хотелось поскорее уйти отсюда, а объяснять причину ох как не хотелось. Тем более тот Майкл, о котором шла речь, был не особо приятным типом, а забивать голову ещё и этим просто было выше его сил.

Майкл Соммерсет был немного угловатым парнем с грубыми манерами и брезгливым выражением лица. Но стоило ему только понять, кто перед ним (будь то знаменитость, как Гарри, или сам министр) его поведение разительно менялось. Он становился вежлив и обходителен, хотя Гарри видел, каких трудов ему это стоило. Ещё больше его удивило то, что Майкл работал аврором. Куда только Кингсли смотрел, принимая такого, как Майкл, на работу? Хотя о вкусах не спорят, а об отношениях очень даже можно было, но это были не его проблемы.

Их знакомство состоялось через месяц после того, как они расстались с Джинни. Он случайно встретился со своей первой школьной любовью, хотя уже тогда Гарри сомневался, любил ли он её когда-то. И почувствовал немалое облегчение от того, что она всё же смогла оправиться после потери Седрика, пусть и спустя столько лет. Он не жалел, что был не тем, кто помог ей пройти сквозь это. Он знал — у него бы всё равно бы ничего не получилось, он был на это неспособен.

Увидев её, он не почувствовал ничего, кроме лёгкого удивления и растерянности. Он не знал, о чём с ней говорить, но она, казалось, даже не обратила на это внимания. И это удивило его, ведь на четвёртом и тем более на пятом курсе Хогвартса Чжоу не отличалась говорливостью. Сейчас же она была больше похоже на Лаванду Браун на шестом курсе, когда та встречалась с Роном: легкость в общении, улыбки без причины и мечтательные взгляды. Это было то самое «чувство влюблённости», о котором когда-то говорила Гермиона, и он с тоской подумал, что за собой он никогда не замечал ничего подобного даже с Джинни. Джинни скорее была данностью, неизменной константой, которую он считал правильной, а на самом же деле он не знал ничего из того, что было бы для него правильным. С Чжоу он чувствовал смущение, и эта робость сейчас казалась ему смешной. Может, и правда он был немного влюблён в неё?

При воспоминании о Лаванде Поттер почувствовал горечь, ведь она умерла такой юной там, в Битве за Хогвартс, а он остался жив. Это было неправильно. И он попытался за это отплатить Грейбеку сполна, жалея, что Министерство отменило дементоров и их «поцелуй». Он бы посадил ублюдка на ближайшее тысячелетие, если бы это было возможно. Но тот был осуждён лишь на пожизненное заключение в Азкабане.

Но он тут же опомнился, вспомнив, что там сидят не только такие, как этот ублюдок-оборотень, но и те, кто был осуждён несправедливо. Как, например, Малфой-старший, которого Гарри хоть и не считал образцом добродетели, не был виноват ни в одной из смертей в Битве за Хогвартс или во время Второй Магической войны вообще. Он не убивал, а пытал.

Да, он пытал, причём жёсткими заклинаниями, с которыми непростительный круциатус в сравнение не шёл, но у Люциуса не было силы воли убить человека. Будь у него такая черта характера — убивал бы, несмотря на все указы красноглазого ублюдка. Эту черту унаследовал и Малфой-младший, когда не смог убить Дамблдора по указке Волдеморта.

Гарри едва не застонал, когда понял, что его мысли снова вернулись к Малфою. Это было сущим наказанием, именно сегодня всем и вся нужно было напоминать о его существовании.

— Гарри? — позвала его Чжоу, и он вдруг осознал, что остановился. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, — он натянуто улыбнулся.

— Ты думаешь, это был он, да? — как-то боязливо поинтересовалась Чжоу, приняв его задумчивость за какой-то знак.

Гарри напрягся, заметив, как она съёжилась.

— Он что-то тебе сделал? — он нахмурился. — Ты дрожишь.

— Он… — тут Чжоу запнулась, словно размышляя о том, стоит ли говорить. — Из-за него у меня случился выкидыш, — тихо закончила она.

Поттер выругался. Значит, не зря этот Майкл ему не понравился.

— Поподробней. Как. Когда, — чётко процедил он сквозь зубы. Хоть ему, в общем-то, и не было до этого никакого дела, но Чжоу когда-то много значила для него, поэтому он не мог не спросить, не мог не сделать хоть что-то.

Чжоу снова вздрогнула и Гарри захотелось придушить ублюдка. Если его подозрения верны…

— Около месяца назад, — она всхлипнула, хватая его за руку. — Узнав о беременности, Майкл взбесился. Начал кричать и сыпать оскорблениями, а потом поднял на меня руку. Я потеряла сознание. После очнулась от ужасной боли внизу живота и сразу поспешила в госпиталь Святого Мунго, но было уже поздно, — Чжоу сильнее сжала его руку, и Гарри хотел выдернул свою руку из её пальцев, таким неприятным было это прикосновение.

— Почему ты ничего никому не сказала? Кто-нибудь об этом знает? – Он сбавил тон, но напряжённость Чжоу никуда не делась.

Чжоу покачала головой.

— Нет, мне было страшно. Я… — она запнулась. — Когда я приехала в госпиталь Святого Мунго, врач тут же меня госпитализировал, а потом я не смогла связаться с мамой.

— Почему? — удивлённо спросил Гарри. — Она хоть знает, что ты… — он не успел закончить предложение, как Чжоу оборвала его.

— Нет! — в панике вскрикнула она.

— Чжоу… — начал было он, желая успокоить её и прекратить зарождающуюся панику.

— Не надо, Гарри, — Чжоу вымученно улыбнулась. — Мы не были с ней близки. К тому же, она никогда не одобряла мой выбор. 

Она нервно заправила прядь за ухо, открывая вид на кожу руки, ранее спрятанную рукавом, и он увидел россыпь синяков чуть выше сгиба локтя. Заметив его взгляд, она отдёрнула рукав и отвела взгляд.

Твою мать. Он достанет этого ублюдка из-под земли.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — он перевёл стрелки на другую тему, надеясь вернуться к этой беседе позже.

Чжоу снова улыбнулась, но уже не так скованно.

— Я в порядке. Уже в порядке. Спасибо, Гарри, — голос Чжоу дрогнул, и она от переизбытка чувств обняла его.

Гарри застыл, не зная, что делать. Постучать по спине показалось глупостью, поэтому он лишь стоял и нелепо обнимал её в ответ, при этом чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

— Не за что, — на автомате ответил он.

Чжоу что-то пробурчала ему в плечо, но он не понял, что именно.

— Гарри, тебя что-то тревожит? — спросила она, разжав свои объятия.

Он с облегчением отпустил руки; после войны у него были проблемы с телесным контактом такого рода, он чувствовал себя неуютно в чьих-либо объятиях. Внезапность сбивала его с толку.

— Нет, — твёрдо ответил он, а сам подумал: «Да. Меня тревожит, что я постоянно думаю об одном слизеринце, который изводил меня все мои годы в Хогвартсе. Ты разве не помнишь Турнир Трёх Волшебников, Чжоу?». Но спрашивать такое было подло.

Спустя годы он понял, что она чувствовала — вину. Вину за симпатию к тому, кого она, сама не подозревая, винила в смерти любимого. Гарри знал: она никогда не скажет такого, но груз потери всё ещё лежал на его плечах недвижимой ношей. Седрик умер пускай и не по его вине, но с его подачи – это он предложил браться за кубок вместе. Переосмысливая тот вечер снова и снова, Гарри приходил к одному и тому же выводу – с того момента, как они остались в лабиринте одни, Седрик был обречён. Забрать приз себе Гарри попросту не мог, а уступи он его Седрику, тот бы всё равно был убит. Волдеморту нужен был именно Поттер, а не какой-то там хаффлпафец. 

Но вина жгла его, иррациональная, совершенно ничем необъяснимая вина, выжигала его изнутри, как то пламя в Выручай-комнате. Хоть и не он был причиной возрождения Тёмного Лорда — тому причиной были хоркруксы, — но в то же время одним фактом своего выживания после Авады Кедавры он не только стал причиной исчезновения Волдеморта на целое десятилетие, но ещё и бросил ему этим вызов.

И нельзя сказать, что Гарри гордился этими достижениями, скорее наоборот, он ненавидел их все и себя в частности. Если бы он не выжил, возможно, всего бы этого и не было, а, может, как когда-то кто-то обмолвился, был бы другой избранный… Например, Невилл. Хотя он бы никому не пожелал такой ноши, что нёс он сам. От него всегда чего-то ждут, и если бы ждали чего попало, но нет, им грандиозного подавай! До сих пор Гарри не понимал, как Малфой с этим справлялся. От него свершений отец требовал с самых первых лет жизни. Быть лучшим, быть первым, а тут какой-то Поттер… 

«Чёрт!», – Гарри усмехнулся и взвыл про себя. «Снова он… Да сколько можно уже…».

Он неосознанно сжал руки в кулаки.

— Гарри? — обеспокоено окликнула его Чжоу.

— Да? — Поттер чуть повернул голову в её сторону, поняв, что до этого смотрел в одну точку.

— Уверен, что всё в порядке? — она коснулась его плеча своей тёплой ладонью, и Гарри ощутимо вздрогнул.

— Да, Чжоу, — он улыбнулся, хотя ему до зубного скрежета хотелось сбежать отсюда, подальше ото всех и Малфоя в частности. Чем дальше от него, тем лучше, а действие зелья пройдёт само, оно же не вечно, чёрт возьми.

— Так куда мы идём? — всё же полюбопытствовала она.

— Я подумал, нам стоит перекусить, — на ходу выдумал Гарри.

«Определённо стоит», — добавил он про себя, когда живот ощутимо скрутило.

Чжоу, лишь утвердительно кивнув, послала ему слабую улыбку, вышагивая с ним в одном темпе. Скованность исчезла, но тишина стала давящей. Невыносимой. И душила, душила, душила.

 

_«Вы будете взбудоражены атмосферой, царящей в этом казино. Приветливые официанты, напитки (а для тех, кто пришёл сюда расслабиться — крепкие напитки), лёгкая музыка и эйфория от того, что вы здесь находитесь и можете насладиться не только игрой, но и обстановкой, что царит вокруг._

_Для тех, кому уж очень понравится заведение, казино предоставляет абонентную карту без срока годности. Карточка предоставляет вам возможность играть и набирать очки, которые позже вы сможете обменять на призы, а какие именно, вы узнаете только попав сюда. Так что спешите!»_

 

К удивлению самого Гарри, остановились они неподалёку, пройдя лишь один квартал, и он был рад, что припаркованный возле казино байк остался там. Взгляд Чжоу зацепился за «Foliage» [2], и он усмехнулся. Ресторан был не из дешёвых, некогда здесь собирались королевские особы, чьи традиции очень чтили. Будучи воспитанным в маггловской семье, он знал об этом, и «Боже, храни Королеву» вспомнилась сама собой.

Но что удивило его ещё больше — это был ресторан при отеле, и по оценкам совершенно недурной кухни, не итальянской или французской, куда они постоянно ходили с Джинни, а британской, обычной, и почему-то это заставило его расслабиться. И незначительным было даже то, что шеф этого ресторана, Дэвид Николлс, получил не одну звезду Мишлена, [3] а это значило, что этот ресторан один из самых престижных и дорогих в городе.

После войны ему многое пришлось наверстать, и не только в мире магов, но и магглов, поэтому он был удивлён выбором Чжоу. Та могла выбрать именно популярную кухню, и это было вполне обоснуемо, ведь большинство следовало моде, да и в этом отеле было три обеденных зала с разными кухнями. Но она выбрала обычную кухню, с которой он был знаком с детства, и от этого было на удивление спокойно. Похоже, он просто осознал, что это, в конце концов, не свидание.

От него не ждут галантности и манер, тех, что были присуще свиданиям. Это будет просто ужин двоих старых знакомых, которым есть, что вспомнить. Пускай и не совсем приятные события, но это хотя бы послужит поводом выговориться и не чувствовать себя при этом виноватым.

Само здание выглядело далеко не как самое обычное заведение. Этот отель можно было увидеть издалека. Высокое здание в викторианском стиле заставляло затаить дыхание и восхищаться: высокие дубовые парадные двери с колонами, такие же белоснежные колоны на каждом этаже с витиеватыми балконами и большими окнами. Всё это великолепие было всего в пять этажей, зато каких!

Стоило им зайти в парадные двери, как швейцар любезно поинтересовался, заказан ли у них столик, на что Гарри пришлось огорчённо мотнуть головой. Но мужчина средних лет понимающе ему улыбнулся и предложил отдельную лоджию, словно и не было вопроса о свободном столике, и Гарри, недолго думая, согласился. Хотя уже видел, как его счёт в банке неумолимо сокращается в два раза.

Высокие потолки, большие окна c видом на парк и комфортная обстановка были приятным дополнением к дизайну хай-тэк, что было достаточно ново. Элегантные стулья, обитые ярко-синей тканью, стены, украшенные оригинальными светильниками, а над столами сверкали великолепные стеклянные люстры. Такие же обитые ярко-синей тканью диваны с обилием подушек и ненавязчивое освещение. Но их повели мимо всего этого и они оказались в уединённой комнате. Гарри был наслышан о ней — комната со столиком шеф-повара. Она находилась прямо напротив кухни, позволяя понаблюдать за тем, как кипит работа, при этом, не боясь быть услышанными — ведь комната была изолирована от внешнего шума непроницаемым стеклом.

Поттер испытал что-то схожее с гордостью — он мог себе это позволить, и даже такой напыщенный индюк, как Малфой, бы это оценил.

Всё это время пока они к столику, Чжоу восхищённо ахала, а Гарри, что придерживал её за локоть всё это время, лишь улыбался уголками губ. С неким сожалением он отметил, нехватку стульев в помещении, которые он мог бы отодвинуть для неё, но тут же себя отдёрнул. Но всё же не удержался и придержал её пальто, пока она его снимала. Манеры никогда не были его сильной стороной, но это место заставило о них задуматься.

Любезный официант принёс им меню, и они тут же углубились в его изучение, но стоило им только встретиться взглядами, и они не могли скрыть ответной улыбки.

Спустя пару минут изучения меню, он отложил его в сторону.

— Выбрала что-нибудь? — поинтересовался он у Чжоу.

— Да, пожалуй, — как-то задумчиво ответила она, улыбаясь чему-то своему.

Гарри кивнул.

— Отлично, — и махнул рукой, чтобы подозвать официанта.

Когда официант, откланявшись, ушёл с заказами, Чжоу вдруг спросила:

— Гарри, — мягко начала она вдруг и гладя свою руку на стол, ладонью вверх, — скажи мне, как ты?

Поттер застыл. Он так боялся этого вопроса, потому что ненавидел отвечать на него ложью. Он так же вытянул руку на столе, но не коснулся руки Чжоу.

— Гарри, — позвала Чжоу снова, при этом мягко улыбаясь, — я не прошу тебя рассказать мне всё, я лишь прошу, чтобы ты высказался. Мне тогда этого не хватало, — она словно и не обратила никакого внимания на то, что её жест остался без ответа.

А в тот момент ему показалось, что у него в лёгких закончился воздух. Он вдруг как наяву вспомнил это «тогда». Поттеру вдруг стало стыдно за свои мысли. А ведь он едва не высказал ей всё это в лицо.

Но через мгновение он расслабляется, ему нечего терять. К тому же, Чжоу не была из тех людей, кто разносит сплетни, хотя если даже это и так, то ему уже всё равно. Хотя он чётко осознал, что хотел, чтоб на её месте была Гермиона.

Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, прежде чем он собрался с мыслями и начал свой рассказ:

— Знаю, что это больная тема не только для меня, но и для тебя, но я всё же начну с четвёртого курса, а если точнее с Турнира Трёх Волшебников…

Гарри не старался приукрасить свой рассказ, он выражался достаточно сухо и коротко, чтобы передать саму суть. Чжоу иногда кивала, иногда что-то спрашивала, и он отвечал настолько честно, насколько мог. Но он умолчал о тех событиях, произошедших в стенах казино этим вечером. Его заводила лишь одна мысль об этом человеке, и когда, упомянув его имя пару раз, он понял, что возбуждается, он едва не провалился сквозь землю.

Спустя всего десять минут рассказа их прервали, принеся ужин. Они вежливо кивнули официанту и молча принялись за еду. И как ни странно, тишина была уютной, а не нагнетающей, как это часто бывало в Норе и как это было до того, как они шагнули в ресторан.

Через полчаса, дослушав его до конца, Чжоу отложила вилку в сторону и промокнув губами салфетку, поинтересовалась:

— А ты не думал, что это связано с чем-то ещё?

— Например? — заинтересованно спросил он, тоже откладывая приборы в сторону.

— Например, он был единственным, кто на самом деле вызывал в тебе эмоции, Гарри. Вспомни, ты сам сказал, что ты его ненавидел, он тебя бесил, раздражал.

Поттер кивнул, но тут ухватился за последнюю соломинку:

— А как же Снейп?

— Снейп… — Чжоу задумалась. — По твоему рассказу можно понять, что да, всё это ты испытывал и к Снейпу, но к _нему_ испытываешь до сих пор. И он единственный с кем ты не боишься физического контакта. Ты же сам говорил, что тебе всегда хотелось, как минимум, дать ему в нос, — тут она улыбнулась. — Признаюсь, мне, иногда, тоже.

Гарри вернул ей улыбку.

— Думаю, можно попросить счёт, — добавила она, лукаво улыбаясь, он понял её без слов и подозвал официанта.

Спустя пару минут они уже шли в сторону казино, и он невзначай поинтересовался:

— А что будешь делать ты?

Чжоу лишь грустно улыбнулась.

— Знаешь, иногда лучше ничего не делать. Нас с ним больше ничего не связывает. Пускай даже я и всё ещё люблю его…

«Майкл последняя сволочь, но любовь зла», — про себя мрачно подумал Поттер, но ничего не сказал. Он ненавидел, когда-то кому-нибудь, кого он знал, приносили боль. Ему хотелось сказать, что она неправа, что стоит что-то менять. Потому что понял: это не впервые.

— Тебя проводить? — спросил он, спустя пару минут неловкой тишины.

Она лишь весело на него посмотрела.

— Гарри, Гарри… Какой же ты всё-таки милый. Нет, спасибо, я вызову такси, — и махнула рукой, приметив кэб.

— Спасибо за вечер, — сказала она, садясь в машину. — Подумай над этим, Гарри, — добавила Чжоу перед тем, как кэб тронулся с места.

Чжоу была невероятной. Она была сильной, была мудрой, но не могла переступить через себя и стать счастливой.

Он не имеет права вмешиваться, но если подвернётся случай, он обязательно засадит Майкла за решётку. Поднимать руку на женщину, да ещё и женщину, которая носит твоего ребёнка… Тварь.

«Она догадалась», — вдруг раздосадовано понял Гарри. И почему-то обрадовался. Чжоу не только не показала того, что догадалась, но ещё и поняла, что ему неприятны прикосновения, если только не инициатор он сам.

И он думал, по крайней мере, пытался, но всё было тщетно: все мысли возвращались всё к тому же, всё были о том же. Чёртов Малфой! Как хотелось приложить его чем-нибудь, чтобы больше никогда не появлялся в его жизни. Гарри прекрасно знал: вот сейчас он завернёт и вот он — его байк, и Поттер может уехать, куда глаза глядят. Но также подсознательно понимал, он этого не сделает. И от этого хотелось заавадить Малфоя вдвойне. Почему его тянуло обратно? 

Алкоголь в крови понемногу выветрился, хотя Гарри всё ещё казалось, что спиртного в организме слишком много, раз он думает о Малфое. Вот же дерьмо! И ведь тот прекрасно знает, что он не может себя удовлетворить. Наверняка злорадствует по этому поводу, как же: «Потти захотел Малфоя — сенсация! Спешите, пока можете». Блядь! Почему его это волнует? 

Он понимал, что с каждой мыслью заводится всё сильнее, и от этого хотелось взвыть. Если бы ему только хотелось дать Малфою по физиономии, он бы выдохнул с облегчением, но Малфоя хотелось до мурашек, и далеко не избить. «Поскорее бы действие зелья закончилось», — с тоской подумал Гарри. Он же свихнётся, если зелье долгосрочное и убийством Малфоя всё не закончится.

Ему мучительно захотелось закурить, но сигареты кончились, поэтому он свернул к ближайшему супермаркету. Купив себе пачку, Поттер вдруг вспомнил, что выкурил последнюю сигарету у Малфоя и хмыкнул. В «Tesco» [4] таких сигарет точно было не найти, «самые дорогие», как же! А он не любит быть кому-то должен, особенно таким, как Малфой. А зная Малфоя, он почему-то был уверен: тот потребует своё. Это же _Малфой._

Выйдя из супермаркета и пройдя вниз по Эджвэр-роуд, навстречу проезжающим машинам, он на кольце свернул налево, к счастью, Гарри уже хорошо ориентировался в маггловском Лондоне и знал где что находится. И чёрт же его дёрнул направится к едва ли не самому дальнему супермаркету этой ветки, ближайший, как же! Не мог дойти до Курзон-стрит в Южном Мейфере, как все нормальные люди! 

Может ему и правда нужен перерыв?..

Оксворд-стрит встретила его битком набитыми людьми с пакетами. Стоило ему пройти пару поворотов, и он снова свернул налево, облегчённо выдыхая. День близился к закрытию, поэтому cвернув на Нью-Бонд-стрит, Гарри едва ли встретил пару прохожих. С лёгкостью найдя интересующий его магазин, Гарри купил пачку для Малфоя, отдав при этом кругленькую сумму.

Возвращаясь обратно, его мысли снова вернулись к Малфою. «Корнер, сука, ты будешь мучиться», — мстительно подумал Поттер, стараясь унять мучительное возбуждение. — А ещё лучше, найду кого-нибудь похожего на Малфоя, чтобы ты извёлся, так же, как и я, чтобы побывал на моём месте и знал, как это, хотеть кого-то так, что мышцы сводит судорогой, а в голове такая каша, что мысли не только путаются, а ещё и чертовски таинственным образом возвращаются к одному и тому же». 

Такие мысли были не в его духе, но он не мог ничего с собой поделать. В нём проснулась жажда убийства, и это его пугало, пугало так сильно, что он подумывал не обратиться ли ему в госпиталь Святого Мунго.

Гарри не замечал ничего вокруг, как был погружен в свои мысли, поэтому, когда он, столкнувшись кем-то, поднял глаза, он был крайне удивлён, узнав в человеке Блейза.

Тот был бледен и было видно, что он очень сильно нервничает. И кажется даже не заметил, что едва не сбил кого-то с ног.

— Блейз! — окликнул его Гарри.

Тот заторможено обернулся и рассеяно ответил:

— Да, привет, Гарри…

— Ты куда-то спешишь? — шагая с ним в одну сторону, спросил Гарри.

— Да, я… Чёрт, я не смогу, — отводя взгляд, простонал Забини, вдруг оборвав себя на полуслове.

Тут Поттер резко остановился, придержав того за плечи и смотря прямо в глаза. Такого Забини он видел лишь однажды, и тогдашние причины были далеко не радостными.

— В чем дело, Блейз?

— Буквально пару минут назад, когда я забирал в министерстве свой международный порт-ключ, я случайно услышал, как перешёптывались сотрудники. А их довольные рожи сверкали, как до блеска начищенные котлы, — Тут его лицо исказила гримаса отвращения. — Дело в том, что Люциусу в камере стало плохо, и его отвезли в госпиталь Святого Мунго. Его состояние очень нестабильное и врачи говорят, что он в зоне риска. Гарри, я… Я не знаю, мне кажется, я просто не смогу ему это сказать, — обречённо выдохнул Блейз, и Гарри не нужно было уточнять, кто такой он. — К тому же, Нарцисса, она…

— Что, Блейз? — неожиданно резко переспросил он.

— Она в коме. С сегодняшнего утра…

— Что? — он спросил это громче, чем бы ему хотелось, и на них начали оборачиваться.

— Это тоже было в центре обсуждений, — горько ответил Забини.

— Малфой не знает? — уточнил Поттер.

— Нет, не знает, — Забини мотнул головой. — Я должен… — но Гарри видел, что тот не в состоянии совладать с собой.

— Блейз, я сообщу, — вдруг решил он, кивая самому себе. Будь не ладна его гриффиндорская натура. Ну кто его за язык-то тянул?

— Ты уверен? Вы же…

— Уверен, — прервал его Гарри, не дав себе передумать. — Только мне нужны будут более веские доказательства.

Блейз кивнул, и Поттер, проклиная себя за свой язык, достал палочку. Как же он ненавидел легилименцию…

Увиденное его слегка шокировало. Он никогда не думал, что люди могут так злорадствовать по какому-то поводу, но похоже — ошибся. Поблагодарив Блейза и пообещав, что сообщит, как всё прошло, он попрощался.

Уже спустя пару минут он был в казино, проходя по залу он заметил Макса, тот улыбаясь, предлагал напитки гостям и Гарри подумал, он больше ни за что не станет брать их с подноса официанта, с которым знаком. Особенно, если знаком. 

Чем ближе он подходил к кабинету Малфоя, тем лучше понимал, что ситуация с зельем — это ещё цветочки, то что ему придётся сказать, сейчас намного страшнее и он бы никому бы не пожелал такого. Никогда.

Он всё никак не мог понять, почему Малфою не сообщили. Он почему-то был в этом уверен. Неужели они ждут пока оба, и Нарцисса, и Люциус будут на грани, когда можно будет сообщить что: «Извините, мы очень сожалеем, но ваши родители, мистер Малфой, умерли. Мы не смогли им помочь. Примите наши соболезнования». Твари.

Чем больше Поттер думал об этом, тем больше вскипал. Куда смотрит Кингсли? Гарри всегда казалось, что тот нормальный мужик и прекрасно понимает, что Малфои с их пускай и запятнанной репутацией такого не заслужили. Пускай это и не его дело, но он должен поговорить с Министром. И если тот всё же придерживается другого мнения… Он едва сдержал ухмылку, расползающуюся по его губам. Все в министерстве знали, что с ним лучше не связываться. Но Кингсли Гарри уважал, и возможно у того были свои мотивы так поступить, и он очень надеялся, что они достаточно рациональные, чтобы, наконец, привести магический мир в порядок.

Но его также беспокоила реакция Блейза, это было для него не типично, тот никогда не избегал и не убегал, но сейчас… Возможно, он что-то пропустил? Что-то о чём он не знает: слова, лица? И как отреагирует на это Малфой? И почему его это всё ещё волнует? 

Гарри прокрутил в голове все возможные варианты событий, и пришёл к выводу, что скорее всего тот сорвётся. И кроме него — Святого Поттера — сорваться будет не на ком. Но его беспокоило не это, его беспокоило другое: почему он позволяет этому случиться, ведь он даже принял решение, что сопротивляться не будет.

Он постучал, затаив дыхание. В ушах было слышно, как подскочил пульс, а гнев на министерских служащих и самого себя всё так же продолжал бурлить в венах.

Когда Малфой отозвался простым «Да», внутренний голос пытался вразумить ему: стоит повременить, но ждущий от Малфоя более ёмкого ответа, чем просто «да», он его проигнорировал. Будет, что будет.

«К чёрту всё», — про себя подумал Гарри и шагнул за порог, тихо закрывая дверь.

— Малфой, — на одном дыхании сказал он, сжимая руки в кулаки, и готовясь, вероятно, к самому чудовищному прыжку в своей жизни.

— Что тебе снова здесь понадобилось, Поттер? Твоя Грейнджер уже ушла. Выметайся.

И тут Гарри уже было ощетинился, хотел бросить: «Мол, а кто по ней слюни пускает», но тут же взял себя в руки, пускай мордобой и был хорошим решением, и он высоко оценил и внял бы совету, если бы не данное Блейзом обещание, которое, хоть и не было произнесено, выполнить стоило. Он никогда не бросается словами на ветер. Но сейчас он был готов забрать свои же слова обратно.

С таким Малфоем он связывался впервые, и от такого Малфоя хотелось бежать подальше. По одному только взгляду, который тот кинул на него, можно было понять, что тот просто в бешенстве и Гарри не очень хотелось узнавать этому причину. Даже если эта причина он сам.

Нет, он не испугался. Он просто знал, какого это и понимал, что лучше Малфоя оставить одного. Но он не мог. Не сейчас. Малфой, чёрт возьми, имеет право знать. В нем боролись все «за» и «против» и «за» всё же победили, и Гарри подавил горестный вздох. Черт побери его совесть и благородство!

Ему пришлось медленно сосчитать до трёх, прежде чем ответить:

— У меня для тебя плохие новости, Малфой. И тебе они не понравятся.

 **Примечания:**  
[1] − «Бей или беги» − Реакция «бей или беги», также известная в качестве острой реакции на стресс, представляет собой физиологическую реакцию. К таким реакциям относится: увеличение частоты сердечных сокращений, повышение кровяного давления, учащение дыхания, расширение зрачков, замедление слюноотделения и выработка слёз, ускорение мгновенных рефлексов, замедление (реже − полная остановка) пищеварения, частичная либо полная потеря слуха. Повышается болевой порог, увеличивается выносливость и мышечная сила, усиливается концентрация организма на источнике опасности − тем самым сознание «сужается», частично игнорируя посторонние звуки и запахи. Таким образом, человек получает возможность бежать либо сражаться в несколько раз эффективнее.  
[2] — Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park некогда джентельменский клуб, построенный в 1889, а с 1902 года отель, в 1996 купленный компанией Hyde Park Hotel. Он был реставрирован и в мае 2000 Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park снова открыл свои двери. У Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park есть свои именной ресторан «Foliage», который получил множество всевозможных наград, в том числе и звезду Мишлена. С давних времен проводились крупные мероприятия, включая коронацию Георга IV и королевы Елизаветы в 1937 году. Чтобы проводести крупное мероприятие в стенах Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park нужно специальное разрешение Её Величества.  
[3] — звезда Мишлена (дословно англ.) — Красный гид Мишлен наиболее известный и влиятельный из ресторанных рейтингов на данный момент. Первый гид был выпущен в 1900 году Андре Мишленом, одним из основателей компании «Мишлен». Гид изначально представлял собой список различных мест, которые бы могли пригодиться путешественнику, например: отели, ремонтные мастерские, закусочные или платные автомобильные стоянки. Он распространялся бесплатно и имел весьма умеренный спрос. В 1920 году гид стали продавать за умеренную плату, также в него одновременно добавили рейтинг ресторанов, согласно их ценам. Таким образом, рестораны с высокими ценами помечались одной звездой, слегка напоминавшей цветок.  
Интерьер «Foliage» списан с ресторана «Dinner», что сменил его в 2011 году.  
Дэвид Никколс — Николс утвердился в качестве одного из лучших в мире отельных шеф-поваров и получил множество наград в том числе и звезду Мишлена. Специализируется на классической французской кухне. На данный момент является директором Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park.  
[4] — «Tesco» — британская компания, крупнейшая розничная сеть в Великобритании.


	13. XIII: Point of No Return: Draco — Точка невозврата: Драко

Переговоры прошли не так, как ожидал Себастьян. Они прошли быстро и даже без торгов. После того, как Корнер назвал сумму, он едва не рассмеялся. Он как чистокровный маг знал толк в зельях и цену им, а этот запрос был смехотворным. Подобная наивность паренька была на руку, Себастьян смолчал, снисходительно улыбнулся и согласно кивнул. Выполнить эту часть сделки не составляло для Себы никакого труда.

Майкл Корнер без лишних вопросов сварил ему зелье в течении месяца без каких-либо задержек и получил за это ту самую оговоренную плату. Ни больше, ни меньше, хоть и был хорошим мальчиком. Поэтому, выскальзывая следующим утром из его постели, Себ не испытывал мук совести: оговоренная сумма легла на прикроватную тумбочку, а тихий Обливиэйт окутал Майкла дымкой, наблюдавшего уже не первый сон.

***

Драко усмехнулся про себя, продолжая испытующе смотреть на Поттера и всё так же судорожно сжимать руками подлокотники кресла.

— Что может быть хуже того, что ты уже здесь, Поттер? Неужто авроры нагрянули с визитом? — иронично поинтересовался он. Хотя понимал, что если это так, то в первую очередь они бы появились на пороге его кабинета.

Тот отрицательно мотнул головой и промолчал.

— Могу я сесть? — вместо ответа поинтересовался Поттер.

Кривая улыбка тронула губы Драко, и он кивнул. Вежливость и смена настроения насторожили его.

— Спасибо, — благодарит тот.

Пропустив его благодарность мимо ушей, Драко внимательно следил за Поттером и отчетливо понимал: тот нервничает. Но он не собирался облегчать ему задачу. Если это не связано с Авроратом, то говорить с Поттером ему не о чем. О его насущной проблеме в частности. У этого зелья есть срок действия, и, если Драко не ошибался, оно должно было потерять силу с минуты на минуту.

Он видел, как Поттер закусил губу и старался не поднимать взгляд. Почему, чёрт возьми, он выглядел таким несчастным и виноватым?

— Я насчёт Блейза, — тихо начал тот, а Драко напрягся, надеясь, что ему послышалось.

— Что с Блейзом, Поттер? — прищурился он, будто стараясь прожечь в говорившем дыру. Блейз был одним из его близких друзей. Именно друзей, ради которых он мог пойти в огонь и в воду. Они слишком многое прошли вместе, хотя кто-то считает, что это не так. 

— Я встретил его только что, — Драко облегченно выдохнул, даже не заметив, как затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа, ему бы очень не хотелось сообщать Чарли плохие новости, _особенно_ Чарли. 

Но тут Поттер поднял на него глаза, и Малфой увидел в его взгляде то, что ему совершенно не понравилось: сочувствие. Или нет?

Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? Это он должен с жалостью, с сочувствием или даже с презрением смотреть на Поттера и его попытки скрыть факт действия зелья и, как следствие, желания. Но нет.

— И что? — холодно поинтересовался Драко. Взгляд Поттера, который он прямо встретил, и неосознанно напрягшиеся пуще прежнего костяшки пальцев дали чётко осознать: ему всё это очень не понравится.

Поттер вздрогнул и отвел взгляд.

— Он был в Министерстве, получал ключ… И он услышал не особо приятные новости.

— С ним всё в порядке? — оборвал того Драко, понимая, что не может совладать с собой и не спросить. Это было слишком несвойственно для него, но Малфой решил бросить всё на самотёк, всё-таки, даже подводные камни бережно оттачиваются и становятся гладкими.

Их разговор сейчас кажется ему неестественным и картонным. Но ему плевать, прошли те времена, когда его волновали такие вещи. Ему просто хочется, что бы Поттер ушёл, но он всё ещё тут и ему предстоит поддерживать светский разговор. Этому его учил отец.

Поттер кивнул.

— Да, у меня новости о Нарциссе и… — тут тот запнулся, но Малфой этого даже не заметил, пытаясь вникнуть в его слова, — Люциусе.

Он пропустил мимо ушей фамильярность Поттера. Это сейчас не имело никакого значения.

Кажется, голос в миг предал его, поэтому из горла вышел только хрип:

— Что с мамой?

Поттер молчал, старательно отводя взгляд. А всего чего Драко сейчас хотел: это видеть его глаза.

— Что с мамой, Поттер? — голос набирал обороты, но он этого даже не заметил, ему нужно было знать ответ.

Терпение заканчивалось, нервы были на пределе. Он не собирался играть в эти игры, не сейчас.

— Поттер! — рыкнул он, когда после полуминутного молчания в ответ ему всё так же была тишина.

— Драко… — осторожно вдруг начал Поттер и Драко не выдержав, вскочил с кресла, в момент оказываясь рядом с креслом, где сидел Поттер и навис над ним.

— Не смей, — зашипел он на Поттера, заглушая внутренний вой.

Он знал эту интонацию. Так говорили с теми, кто обречён. В комнате вдруг стадо ощутимо холоднее.

— Не смей со мной фамильярничать, Поттер. Мы с тобой не друзья, не приятели и тем более не родственники, поэтому засунь свою фамильярность куда подальше.

Секунду Поттер молчал, потом, подняв голову и пристально наблюдая за ним, произнёс, растягивая гласные:

— Драко, — он словно издевался над ним и смаковал это, ведь его имя тот выдохнул буквально ему в губы.

— Поттер! — он снова рыкнул, отодвигаясь. Когда он успел встать? Они стояли слишком близко друг к другу, Драко слышал дыхание Поттера и чувствовал его на своей щеке.

Это было _слишком_ близко и слишком опасно. Это безумие…

«…Пять…» 

Но он не поведется на эту провокацию, ни за что. Ему нужно знать правду.

— Что с моими родителями? — спросил он, снова усевшись в кресло, и не узнал своего голоса, тот звучал хоть и твердо, но очень тихо.

— Люциус неважно себя чувствует, а Нарцисса, — тут Драко увидел, как Поттер нервно прикусывает щеку, — она в коме, Др… Малфой.

Это его оглушило так сильно, что он пошатнулся бы, если бы стоял.

Он увидел, как Поттер открывает рот, и продолжает что-то говорить ему, но он его не слышал.

Он не обращал внимания и на то, что Поттер уже давно не сидит в кресле, а стоит рядом с ним и не сводит с него беспокойных глаз, но ему было наплевать.

Ещё всего пару секунд и всё встанет на свои места.

— Когда это случилось? — он говорит это твердо, но не может сдержать эмоции, поэтому, поднявшись (он не может спокойно сидеть), отворачивается к окну, ему противно и тошно, и хочется наорать на Поттера, чтобы тот ответил так, как когда-то в Хогвартсе: до кровоподтёков и ссадин, но он молчит, из последних сил стиснув зубы.

Ведь Поттер тут совершенно не при чём.

— Нарцисса впала в кому сегодня утром, а Люциус… ему, вероятно, стало плохо вчера вечером. Я не знаю подробностей, — поспешно добавляет Поттер и это заставляет Драко резко обернуться.

— Почему ты? И где Блейз, если это именно он сказал тебе об этом? — спрашивает он, хотя ему хочется спросить ещё миллион вещей.

Но больше всего ему хочется аппарировать сейчас в госпиталь Святого Мунго, а потом к отцу, но он знал, что ни туда, ни туда его не пустят. Он уже представил лица чиновников Министерства и его передёрнуло от отвращения.

Надо переждать. Иначе он разнесёт всё. И одним непростительным министерство не отделается, а с Кингсли он разберётся позже...

Поттер молчит, с большим интересом рассматривая свои ботинки.

— Я покажу тебе, — кивает он скорее самому себе, чем Драко, и подходит, близко-близко.

«Четыре…»

Почему Поттер ведет себя так неадекватно, почему ему все это кажется наигранным? Неживым, ненастоящим, словно клоун в цирке исполнял совсем не смешную трагикомедию. Тот, другой Поттер, нравился ему намного больше.

Внутренний голос вопил: что ему стоит отодвинуться от Поттера как можно дальше, но он остается, не двинувшись с места. Он уже знает, что сейчас произойдет, и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, с облегчением произносит:

«Три…»

— Легиментис, — если он сейчас сделает ошибку и если нагрянут авроры (а они обязательно прибудут) пускай его будут допрашивать раз за разом, — сейчас, — ему было наплевать. Он должен знать, что произошло.  
Перед глазами меркнет, а потом снова вспыхивает яркими красками. Вот он видит, как Поттер идёт к парадной двери, и по ощущениям тот возбуждён (или ему кажется, потому что он сам на нервах), вот окликнул Блейза, тот совершенно бледен, и видно, что он сильно нервничает.

Драко внимательно следит за интонациями, а потом снова оказывается в чьих-то воспоминаниях и понимает, что это Министерство. Он слышит, как они шепчутся, но не может разобрать и слова, пока не подходит ближе.

— Малфой-старший сегодня оказался в палатах Святого Мунго. Мол, истощение — ещё чуть-чуть и не успели бы, — он видит, как мужчина, говоривший это, морщится от отвращения. — Лучше б не успели, — добавляет тот.

— Ага, — добавляет рядом стоящий. — А ещё говорят, жена его с сегодняшнего утра — того, — тут он со знанием дела замолкает, добиваясь нужного эффекта, и глумливо добавляет, — жаль, что в коме.

Все кивают, а Драко хочется взвыть и послать в каждого Аваду. Тут он чувствует, как его вытягивает из воспоминания, и в следующее мгновение перед ним уже стоит Поттер, вперивший в него внимательный взгляд.

Он отворачивается от него и продолжает молчать.

— Др… — тут Поттер замолкает, заметив его предупреждающий взгляд. Но, кажется, остаётся доволен тем, что он повернулся. — Малфой, я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

— Нет, — тут же отрезает он, держась из последних сил. — И засунь свою помощь гиппогрифу в задницу, мне она не нужна, — цедит сквозь зубы.

«Два…»

Поттер кивает и молча идёт к двери, но не успевает Драко облегченно выдохнуть, как понимает, что что-то не так.

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь, Поттер? — у него больше нет сил плеваться ядом, когда тот накладывает на двери запирающее. — Я же сказал тебе выметаться, — но он пытается, но, похоже, не очень успешно, потому что Поттер уже идёт к нему, и Драко знает, зачем, и ему от этого становится дурно.

— Поттер, ты пожалеешь, — он отходит от Поттера как можно дальше, но у того глаза полны решимости.

— Знаю, — вместо ответа тот срывается с места и затыкает его рот поцелуем.

«Один.»

_Нет._

И у Драко слетают все тормоза, он знает, что тоже пожалеет о случившемся, но ему плевать.

Раз хочет, пускай получает.

Он больно оттягивает нижнюю губу Поттера и прикусывает. Тот удивленно распахивает глаза, но он видит в этих глазах понимание и это его злит.

Малфой толкает Поттера к столу и тот что-то мычит, но он игнорирует это. Ему не нравятся поцелуи и он, немного сместившись, прикусывает нижнюю губу снова, чувствуя вкус крови Поттера на языке и довольно хмыкает.

Драко слышит, как тот прерывисто дышит, прижимаясь к нему всё ближе, у него у самого стучит в ушах, и он даже не пытается сосчитать свой бешеный пульс, который подскочил неминуемо быстро. Протиснув одну руку между их телами он не церемонясь разрывает пуговицы на рубашке Поттера, начиная с горловины, и пуговицы словно по волшебству летят на пол, сейчас у него нет того хваленного терпения.

Пальцы случайно касаются теплой кожи, и Драко прошибает током, он напрягается, когда понимает, что стоят они почти кожа к коже. Он отрывается от губ Поттера, запоздало понимая, что битву с поцелуями он проиграл, и тянет его за волосы другой рукой и тот обнажив горло, хрипло стонет, всем телом дергаясь ему навстречу.

Драко чувствует его возбуждение, что так явно упирается ему в бедро, и отстраняется, получая в ответ недовольный стон. Но он тут же меняется на удивленный возглас, и Малфой не может сдержать ликующей злой улыбки.

Он аккуратно убирает бумаги, ему бы не хотелось запачкать их. К счастью, он пока ещё понимает, что делает, ведь разгладить бумаги легче, чем восстанавливать. Или не понимает. Да к чёрту всё.

Когда Поттер оказывается нагнут над столом, выпячивая, тут даже он не может не признать, обтянутый в ткань восхитительный зад и он с ещё большим сожалением вспоминает о сиротливо оставленном дома стэке.

Его пугает его возбуждение, но спустя мгновение испуг сменяется злостью, на себя, на Поттера, на чиновников, которые только и рады, что его семья разваливается на куски.

Как ни странно, Поттер смотрится на этом темном, дубовом столе крайне сексуально. И Драко облизнул губы, представляя, как бы этот зад смотрелся, будь он на пару оттенков бардовее. А его спина была бы в сплошных бороздах от ногтей и стэка. Его возбуждают картины в его голове, но он всё ещё не возбужден, но он чувствует, как интерес накатывает волнами и концентрируется в паху. Именно это и стало поводом для испуга. Слишком быстро, слишком…

Дерьмо!

Малфой шипит сквозь зубы, когда Поттер, потянувшись назад, упирается ему своей задницей в пах. Это приносит дискомфорт, поэтому он снова отстраняется.

Поттер снова тянется к нему и Драко ничего не остаётся, как только хмыкнуть. Наблюдая за ним, он не может сказать, что тот ничего не соображает. Малфой уверен, что соображает и прекрасно осознает, что делает, только это не он. Это не Поттер, которого он знает и возможно это даже к лучшему. Он запутался. И чертовски устал. А не сопротивляющийся Поттер и вовсе выбивает из колеи.

Он обходит стол и садится в кресло, видя, как непонимающе на него смотрит Поттер, теперь находящийся слишком близко от его лица. Тот даже и не подумал поменять положение. Он усмехается и видит в глазах того азарт, который полыхает таким огнём, что Драко становится страшно. Но он не привык сбегать от проблем. Теперь нет или ему кажется, что нет. И сейчас эта проблема была прямо перед его носом, и кажется знала, как завести его ещё больше.

Это было глупо. Они плясали друг на против друга так, словно это было единственным, что они могли сделать. Единственным, что можно сделать. Иначе мир рухнет.

У Драко он уже рухнул. Едва ощутимо, тихо, но рухнул. Потому что если не станет его родителей… Он не представлял, как будет жить дальше. Знал, что будет, знал, что жизнь будет продолжаться и без них, но…

Возможно это лучшее решение, чтобы обоим выплеснуть пар, а ему ту боль, что разрывает его изнутри. Как бы ему не хотелось сейчас попасть к родителям, он отчётливо понимал, что это — не выход. Он был слишком зол, а злость не решит его проблем.

К счастью, у него был мальчик для битья, который вызвался на эту роль сам.

Придурок.

Они оба.

Словно в замедленной съемке он наблюдает, как Поттер обходит стол, чуть сдвигает его кресло в сторону, чтобы протиснуться между ним и столом, но Малфой его не останавливает, лишь смотрит, ведь он уже знает, что будет дальше, и чутье его не подводит.

Вот он — напротив: шебутные глаза блестят, на губах едва заметная ухмылка, смотрит пристально, словно ждёт чего-то, но не успевает Драко и вдохнуть, как руки Поттера проворно расстегивают его ширинку, и ему ничего не остаётся, как выдохнуть сквозь зубы. Руки у этого зеленоглазого дьявола — сейчас никак иначе! — теплые и ловкие, он слегка нажимает и гладит круговыми движениями, смотря на него насмешливо и вызывающе, что ему хочется сбить спесь с такого Поттера. Незнакомого, но интригующего.

Вопрос лишь в том, стоит ли ему отпустить себя?..

Он чувствует, что начинает возбуждаться, когда Поттер опускается на колени перед ним, и обдаёт пах горячим дыханием. Это отвратительно и мучительно одновременно. Он дёргается от этого действия, а на губах оного улыбка победителя. Драко закрывает глаза и дышит сквозь сжатые зубы, когда его бедра сами приподнимаются и Поттер, — чтоб его! — стягивает с него брюки, приспуская их до колен, но этого достаточно для того, чтобы понять, что нижнее белье так же оказывается где-то на бедрах. Малфою мучительно стыдно, но не потому, что он возбужден, а потому что он возбуждается при мысли, что это Поттер и даже глаза открывать не надо, чтобы увидеть очевидное.

Драко злится, он понимает, что тот его провоцирует всеми возможными способами. Он открывает глаза, когда горячее дыхание касается головки его члена. По нервам словно проходит разряд тока, и он больше не сдерживается, стоит только Поттеру лизнуть головку. Он хватает того за волосы и скорее чувствует, чем слышит шипение, которое приятной волной проходит по всему телу.

Блядь! Поттер отсасывает ему так, как ни одна шлюха ему не отсасывала. По ощущениям Малфой понимает, что скоро кончит от одного лишь вида движения головы и губ, что смыкались на его члене. Он резко оттягивает оного за волосы и чувствует, как тот прожигает его взглядом, но игнорирует это. Он слышит, как Поттер довольно хмыкает перед тем, как Драко резким движением насаживает его рот на свой член. 

Драко вдруг отчётливо вспомнил свой первый минет. В тот вечер он не шёл ни за чем конкретным, но как оказалось, Сохо может преподнести сюрпризы. Когда парень, которого он подцепил в гейском пабе, чьего имени он не запомнил, вдруг неожиданно опустился на колени и начал расстёгивать брюки, он потерял дар речи. Тогда его охватила паника, в туалете ещё находилось пару мужчин и это было что-то незнакомое и более интимное, чем трах в кабинке. Но парень как тогда казалось не заметил вообще ничего. И лишь после крышесносного оргазма, он понял, что все эти поглаживания были для того, чтобы успокоить его и помочь расслабиться, и это сработало. Хотя нельзя сказать, что он был так уж в восторге от минета. Возможно потому, что он никогда не страдал эксгибиционизмом.

Он едва может вспомнить детали, глаза или внешность незнакомца, но «Admiral Duncan» он запомнил надолго и то только потому, что спустя пару часов тот взлетел на воздух. И возможно потому, что был ранен Томас Гесс, один из сотрудников «Gay Times», приятель Блейза. [1]

Поттер задевает его член зубами и Драко возвращается в реальность. Тот смотрит на него дерзко и снова возвращается в прежний ритм. Всё-таки заметил, что он отвлекся. А это могло значить...

Движения резкие и быстрые, Поттер, наконец, после нескольких неблагополучных попыток, тут Драко позволил себе самодовольно хмыкнуть, расстегнул свои брюки и коснулся своего возбужденного члена рукой. Поттер возбужден. Он знает это потому, что Поттер дышит загнанно, со свистом через нос. 

По виску оного скатывается капелька пота, а рука дрочит в том же темпе, что он и отсасывает, и чем ближе они к пику, тем сильнее Малфой держит его, насаживая всё быстрее и жестче. Ему хочется слизнуть ту капельку, что выступила у Поттера на виске, поэтому он закрывает глаза. Он чувствует, как тот кончает мелко дрожа от оргазма и длинный, гортанный стон ощутимо даёт по нервным окончаниям, и он тут же понимает, что через мгновение финиширует сам.

Он резко разжимает пальцы на загривке, где волосы оказываются ожидаемо жесткими. Драко мягко отталкивает Поттера от себя, откуда взялась эта мягкость он не знает и не хочет знать, но тот даже не думает отстраняться и принимает семя полностью, хотя избыток всё же течёт из уголков рта, пачкая губы. Но тот их тут же слизывает вязкую жидкость языком и прикрывает глаза, словно смакуя этот вкус на языке.

Малфоя пробирает дрожь, его давно так не прошибало, чтобы так сильно и… и… Он задыхается, когда Поттер снова открывает глаза, они всё ещё светятся от желания и Драко вдруг тонет, понимая, что на этом всё не закончилось, ещё нет. Улыбка Поттера всё так же многообещающа, как и звёздные пустыни Сахары, о которых рассказывала Панси.

А в голове снова и снова всплывают слова: «Мне так жаль... Жаль...» 

Из горла рвётся рык, и он сдергивает Поттера с колен и резко разворачивает его лицом к столу, а потом так же резко нагибает, чтобы секунду спустя содрать с него белье и нагнуть над столом снова. Задница Поттера и правда восхитительна, поэтому он не задумываясь опускает руку, оставляя на ягодице красноватый след. Он чувствует легкую дрожь и слышит едва уловимый стон, который заставляет его ухмыльнуться.

— Нравится, Поттер? — он тянет гласные, шепча это ему прямо на ухо. — Намного интереснее, чем подсматривать, правда? Хочешь стать намного лучше Риты, а, Поттер?

Поттер дергается и кивает, хватая губами воздух, когда Драко не сдержавшись проводит кончиками пальцев по покрасневшей коже и тут же отдергивает руку.

Он закрывает глаза, понимая, что это надо прекратить, иначе он не сможет остановиться и действия зелья, которое тот по неосторожности — тупости, — выпил, должно было очень и очень скоро закончиться. Но стоит ему снова открыть их, как он тут же ловит взгляд помутневших глаз, они всё так же горят и высасывают душу.

_Чертов Поттер!_

Ведь знал же, что всё так кончится. Знал, но ничего не предпринял.

Поттер сильнее выгибается, призывно вильнув задом и Драко видит, по склоненной голове и повернутому в его сторону лицу, как тот прячет улыбку, когда обмякший член касается задницы, стоит ему встать с кресла. Сейчас тот ведет себя крайне развратно, и он нервно облизывает губы.

Либо Поттер делает это намеренно, либо ничего не соображает вообще. И второе почему-то кажется ему ещё хуже, чем первое.

Ему хочется прикоснуться к спине Поттера, но та всё ещё обтянута этой чертовой белоснежной рубашкой. Он борется с этим желанием, но пока безуспешно, поэтому он кладет руку на его спину и просто оставляет её там. Поттер ерзает, приподнимаясь на локтях. И Драко хочется заорать от того, что всё это неправильно, нет-нет, так не должно было произойти.

Что с ним, черт возьми, происходит?

Но от мыслей его отвлекает осевший голос, и он едва узнает в этом голосе Поттера:

— Почему ты тогда не закрыл дверь?

О, этот вопрос очень интересный, и ответа даже не знает он сам. Да он не хочет и не может думать об этом сейчас!

— И заглушки там тоже не было, — добавляет тот, оборачиваясь.

— Никого не должно было быть в коридоре, Поттер. Никого, — холодно отвечает он, не зная, что ещё добавить, сверля его таким же взглядом в ответ. Он поступил опрометчиво и он это понимал.

— А Паркинсон, а Адриан, Тео, Блейз, другие, в конце концов?

Драко замечает, что для человека опьяненного зельем, тот мыслит слишком логично и это немного отрезвляет его. Мог Поттер или не мог?..

— Паркинсон была занята, очень занята, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Адриан тоже, у него были некоторые поручение в другой части клуба, а Блейз бы оповестил меня о своём присутствии.

— А Тео? — Поттер ухмыляется, словно говоря, вот тут-то ты и попался.

— Если ты печешься о том, что кто-то узнает о моей сдвинутости на Грейнджер, то я польщён. Но Тео знает.

«Слишком хорошо знает», — добавляет он про себя.

— Кстати. Благодарности от меня не жди.

— И не думал, — усмехается Поттер. — Но Джасмин хотела что-то тебе сообщить. Она выглядела немного напуганной, — тут тот снова виляет бедрами, и словно зная о желании Драко, отталкивается от стола и выпрямляется.

Со спины Поттера рука Драко неосознанно соскальзывает вниз, касаясь обнаженной задницы снова, но он игнорирует это и отдергивает её. Спустя мгновение рубашка уже валяется у Малфоя ног, а её хозяин снова ложится, облокотившись руками о стол.

— Хочешь скажу правду? На самом деле мне наплевать. Сострадание — это твоя прерогатива, Поттер, не моя. А ещё... Брукс или как там его, сейчас беспомощен. Он может отомстить, я не отрицаю этого, но на данный момент, не он моя проблема. 

Поттер перед ним был полностью обнажен, не считая брюк на лодыжках и ботинок на ногах. И Драко не знает, хорошо это или плохо. Только сейчас он видит, как хорошо рубашка оттеняла загар Поттера и отрицать, что тот восхитителен нет смысла, но его это не возбуждает и это бы его испугало, если бы не тот факт, что он будет в ещё большем ужасе, если будет наоборот. Его не возбуждает сам Поттер, не возбуждает мысль о сексе с Поттером. Но вот сам секс...

Не возбуждало до того момента как…

Чёрт!

Он снова кладет руку Поттеру на спину и тот выгибается. Проведя раз, другой, он понимает, что тело Поттера следует за его лаской, а он не может себя остановить.

Его гнев медленно гаснет.

— Малфой, — хрипит тот, и он тут же отдёргивает руку.

— Что? — он старается, чтобы голос не предал его и не сорвался.

— Мне правда очень жаль.

«Сука! Поттер, какая же ты сука!» — со злостью думает Драко, и она тут же заполняет его вместе с вновь нахлынувшей болью и отчаянием. Воспоминаниями о матери, её улыбке и объятиях.

Ему хочется разбить это чертово лицо в кровь, заломить этой сволочи руки, только за то, что Поттер уже похоронил _их_ и посмел сказать об этом ему.

Ублюдок.

И тут же Поттер пытается что-то сказать, Драко даже слышит, как тот хрипло выдаёт:

— Малфой, я не… — Но он его обрывает:

— Ты доиграешься, Поттер, — глухо предупреждает он.

Кивок приводит его в ещё большее бешенство. Покорность Поттера выводит его из себя.

Он тянет оного за волосы и шипит в ухо:

— Тогда соси. Иначе ничего не получишь, — чеканит он каждое слово, и в отвращении отворачивается и отпускает его. — А я знаю, ты хочешь.

Поттер подчиняется беспрекословно и уже смотрит на него своим невозможным взглядом. 

Как же он устал.

И он не выдерживает:

— Сопротивляйся, черт возьми, — рычит он зло, загоняя в угол непонятно откуда взявшееся отчаянье.

У Визенгомота будет ещё одна причина засадить его в Азкабан, если это будет насилием. Но Поттер даже при таком раскладе промолчит. Проглотит и не подавится, потому что...

— Зачем? — спокойно спрашивает Поттер, легко слезая со стола. И голос его далёк от того, что он слышал недавно.

— Ты! — в бешенстве выплёвывает Драко, с изумлением ощутив облегчение.

— А ты думал, я совсем ничего не соображаю? — в голосе Поттера слышится язвительность, и он замирает.

— Я не думал, что тебя это устраивает, — и это правда.

Тот хмыкает, и ему хочется заехать кулаком Поттеру в лицо, снова.

— Значит, ошибся. Возможно я хочу тебя не по своему желанию, но хочу. Давай предположим, что всё происходит по обоюдному согласию. 

Драко вздрагивает, его едва ли не трясёт от бешенства, поэтому он снова дергает Поттера за волосы на затылке.

Тот недовольно шипит и приподнимает голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом, потом плавно опускается на колени и склоняется над ним. Через мгновение Малфой забывает, как дышать.

«Где ж ты этому научился, Поттер? Что ты…» — мелькает мысль, но тут же исчезает, стоит только на мгновение представить на его месте другого человека и он отталкивает Поттера от себя. Он возбуждён, хотя тот лишь несколько раз провёл языком по головке.

— Ты этого хотел? Оказаться поближе к событиям, чтобы написать статью? — интересуется Драко, надеясь отвлечь себя и Поттера вопросами.

— Заткнись, — обрывает его тот. — Я бы никогда даже не приблизился к тебе, если б не эта чертова статья.

Драко рад это слышать. Это значит, что со времен Хогвартса ничего не изменилось, почти что.

— Тебе ничего не мешает уйти сейчас, Потти, — тянет он, кривя губы в усмешке.

Он всё ещё надеется, что это сработает и потом, уже когда Поттер исчезнет с горизонта, можно будет, наконец, дать волю эмоциям. Ему не нравится то, что сейчас происходит. Это всё паршивая мыльная опера, которую он видел мельком у магглов, когда случайно попал в какую-то прокуренную забегаловку. 

Кажется это было так давно.

Ему нужно собраться. Только он может решить это всё и только от него зависет как именно он это решит.

— Я не уйду, — упрямо мотнул головой Поттер, — но я бы никогда не то чтобы приблизился, я бы даже не посмотрел на тебя, Малфой.

— Да ну? Я всегда знал, что ты от меня без ума, — произносит он с сарказмом и ухмыляется, но сам понимает, что зашёл слишком далеко и что очень боится реакции Поттера. И что от заявленного сарказма в этой шпильке не осталось и следа.

Он рассыпается, почти что на глазах у чёртового Поттера. Ему нужно собраться. Сейчас.

Поттер в ответ резко вскидывает голову, и Драко сковывает ледяным ужасом, когда он ловит этот взгляд.

«Поттер, скажи, что это неправда. Скажи, чёрт возьми!»

— А даже если и так? — спокойно спрашивает тот.

— Ты мне льстишь, — Малфой пытается ухмыльнуться, но у него не получается.

Он видит, как по лицу Поттера скользит усмешка, но тот молчит.

— Просто трахни меня уже, — голос звучит глухо и безжизненно. Почти так же, как и чувствует себя сам Драко.

Этот скачок настроения и поведения пугает его. Поттер понимает, что делает, провоцирует, возможно, не слишком осознанно... Но вот он, он, — Драко, — не может себе лгать, он делает это всё осознанно.

Тот разводит руками, словно предлагая самого себя.

— Какая же ты, всё-таки, блядь, Поттер, — срывается с его языка быстрее, чем он успевает подумать. Но его пугает та безжизненность, с которой тот ответил. Появляется желание его больно задеть, и это его пугает, как и такой Поттер. Что, черт возьми, происходит? Они на мгновение поменялись ролями?..

«Что ты делаешь? Что _я_ делаю?» — в ужасе думает Драко. Но этот ужас не имеет ничего общего с происходящим. Он боится завтра, и Поттер тут совершенно не причем. Смотря со стороны, как тот снова ложится животом на стол, а он сам, нагнувшись, и оперевшись одной рукой, толкается внутрь, ведь он едва ли не лучше Поттера знает, что тому не нужна подготовка, он на мгновение закрывает глаза.

Что там говорил Поттер? Трахнуть его? Пожалуйста. 

Выебать так, чтобы Поттер валялся без чувств? Если он так хочет, пускай получает. И только пускай попробует потом хоть что-то ему предъявить. И Драко знает, тот никогда так не сделает и от этого на лице расползается злая ухмылка.

У него спирает воздух в легких, когда он полностью внутри: Поттер слишком узкий и Драко почти что больно, не говоря уже о самом Поттере. Но он не спрашивает и не останавливается.

Больно сжимая его плечи, надеясь, что там останутся следы, он проклинает тот день, когда Поттер появился в его жизни. Даже хорошо, что сейчас он не видит его лица, не видит его глаз.

Он думает, что это всё похоже на театр абсурда, что так не бывает, но как оказалось, бывает. Особенно, если в главной роли — Поттер. Больше всего ему хочется заорать, и он злиться на себя за то, что не смог уберечь мать и на Поттера за то, что тот не может сопротивляться, за то, что подставляется так глупо и безрассудно.

Драко понимает, он почти что уверен: Поттер подставляется специально, что тот хочет, чтобы он спустил пар, а между, занялся тем, что могло облегчить Поттеру жизнь, хотя в этом он не уверен, скорее наоборот — оба не смогут об этом забыть. Они оба в полном дерьме.

Но сейчас им обоим хорошо. И от этого тошнит. Потому что это даже не желание. Это вынужденная мера. 

Всё тело покалывает от норовящейся сорваться магии и с каждым толчком Малфой понимает: контроль испаряется всё быстрее и быстрее, с каждым редким и тихим стоном Поттера. Тот извивается под ним, приближая их обоих к краю. Драко хочется, что бы тот орал в голос и вбивается сильнее, в ответ слыша сдавленный хрип, когда он слишком сильно дергает Поттера за волосы, но ему всё равно.

Тело Поттера податливое как глина, и он мог бы делать с ним всё что захочет, но он лишь впивается пальцами в его плечи, понимая, что там останутся следы, но ему плевать. Его трясёт и не только от приближающегося экстаза. Он всё ещё не может поверить, что мама…

Он мог бы этого не делать, он мог бы не поддаваться на это дешевое кино с игрой одного актёра на одного, единственного зрителя, него самого, но сейчас ему это было нужно, как никогда. К тому же, уже поздно об этом думать, поэтому он, сцепив зубы, выходит и выплескивается на голую спину и ягодицы. Драко знает, Поттер будет благодарен ему за это после, после того, как придет в себя, но пока тот ещё не осознает этого. Он лишь видит белесые разводы на своём столе, под Поттером.

Малфой мог бы гордиться собой — он довёл кого-то до разрядки, и этот кто-то даже не прикасался к себе, — но не в этом случае. Здесь гордиться нечем. И не потому, что в этом замешены зелья, а потому, что ни одному из них это не было приятно, хотя оба и достигли оргазма. Это было не то чувство возбуждения. Потом они оба будут об этом жалеть.

Драко был уверен в этом.

Он удивлен: ничего не смело стихийной волной на пике, и так же удивлен, что магия всё ещё покалывает всё его тело. Он прислушивается к себе, и понимает, что его магия, которая хоть и вышла из-под контроля, но не на столько, чтобы он не смог удержать её. А это значило, что это магия Поттера, рвущаяся наружу. Воздух буквально пропитан ею насквозь, и кажется, что вот он протянет руку и его тут же отбросит в сторону.

Ему противно и гадко, потому что так как он чувствует себя сейчас, он не чувствовал себя никогда. И трах тут совершенно не причём. Ни одна пакость в сторону Поттера и даже неудавшаяся попытка на Кэти Белл не имела такого эффекта. Так что же, чёрт возьми, изменилось?

— Доволен? — спрашивает он сквозь зубы, когда он уже собран, и одет как с иголочки, словно ничего и не было, а от пятна на столе не осталось и следа. Поттера он принципиально не смотрит, хотя тот продолжает смотреть на него в упор.

Чёртов Поттер!

Ему кажется, что он спрашивает не Поттера, а себя. Он чувствует себя последней сволочью, воспользовался положением, но самым поганым было то, что известие о родителях не воздало нужного эффекта. Он чувствует себя опустошенным. И злым.

Злость никуда не делась.

— Зачем ты отпустил его? — вдруг спрашивает Поттер, и Драко не сразу понимает, о ком он говорит, но когда осознание приходит, он морщится.

Джеймс лгал, когда говорил о себе. И он был уверен, что он также врал и о его отношениях с Уексли и то, что тот был упомянут, его сильно настораживало. Это было неспроста.

— Мне не нужны проблемы, и он сказал всё, что знал, — на автомате ответил он, хотя сам был не уверен в своих словах. 

Ему стоит поговорить с Джасмин, но не в таком виде. Если кулон это что-то важное...

— Врешь.

— Ты нарываешься, Поттер, — злость вдруг отступила, уступая место холодному безразличию. — Зелье развязало ещё и твой рот. Жаль.

«К слову, восхитительный рот», — про себя всё же отмечает Драко, хорошо помня о том, что случилось.

Ему хочется спросить: «А почему его отпустил ты? Ведь опоили именно тебя», но он не говорит ни слова.

Они оба показали себя идиотами. Ничего не предприняв и не спросив. Ладно Поттер, но он?

Он встаёт с кресла и отворачивается к окну.

Поттер почему-то не злится, лишь фыркает, наконец поднимаясь со стола. Он слышит, как тот поднимает вещи с пола, но не оборачивается. Его совершенно не волнует происходящее. Поттер не барышня, чтобы извиняться и краснеть.

— Малфой, — зовёт его Поттер и Драко только сейчас замечает, как сильно он сжал ладони в кулаки. Он оборачивается, хотя внутренний голос твердит ему этого не делать.

Он успевает поймать то, что летит в его сторону и с удивлением обнаруживает в руке пачку сигарет. Инстинкты ловца сработали безотказно, но воспоминания об этом причиняют боль.

Наконец, он поднимает взгляд на Поттера. Тот уже почти одет, не хватает лишь рубашки. Неосознанно он разглядывает его, видит пару укусов на ключице и следы пальцев и кривится. Рука сама дергается к палочке, чтобы свести их, но Поттер останавливает его, подходя почти вплотную.

Руки у того теплые, и Малфой с раздражением отдёргивает свою, краем глаза замечая на запястье Поттера шрам.

_Я не должен лгать?.._

Но ещё большее его внимание привлекает татуировка, но удивиться он не успевает. Как он не заметил её раньше?

За дверью слышатся голоса, и Драко с удивлением отчётливо узнает в них голос Тео.

—… Ты думала, никто этого не заметил? Не будь смешной. Все знали, что ты влюблена в него, Панс. И я уверен, Драко знает об этом.

— Ты с ним спал, Тео, — в голосе Панси горечь, в том, что это она, у Малфоя больше нет сомнений. — Хотя бы. Тебе, чёрт возьми, повезло хотя бы переспать с тем, кто тебе небезразличен, Тео.

Малфой напрягается, он слышит об этом впервые. Панси, она… И, хотя он, конечно же, догадывался… Он должен чувствовать вину, но он её не чувствует. Она ни разу не сказала ему о своих чувствах. Ведь она раньше всех узнала о его предпочтениях, обо всех, кроме одного. И если Тео проболтается…

И кстати о Тео.

Это же абсурд! Переспать с бывшим любовником своего бывшего любовника. Сцена будет не из особо приятных. Он выругался сквозь зубы.

Драко отходит от Поттера, желая сейчас оказаться где-нибудь далеко-далеко, и замечает, как тот напрягается.

— Панс, но я и Драко, я…

— Я не о Драко, я о Поттере. Каково это, переспать с тем, в кого ты влюблен?

Он вдруг понимает, что голоса приближаются, а дверь заперта, что покажется обоим странным, ведь в зале его нет, а о своём уходе он никого не извещал.

Малфой видит, как замирает Поттер, кажется, тот шокирован, рубашка оного всё так же валяется на полу. Понимает, что ситуация близится к критической, даже абсурдной, но не успевает и моргнуть, как перед ним сидит обыкновенный черный кот, а глаза у него большие и зеленые-зеленые. Очень большой черный кот. Не совсем кот. Пантера.

«Блядь!» — со злостью думает он, смотря на Поттера. «Даже тут нельзя без сюрпризов…»

— Ничего получше придумать не смог, а, Поттер? — он усмехается, поднимая с пола его рубашку.

 **________________________________________________________________________________________**  
**Примечания:**  
[1] — «Admiral Duncan» — реально существующий паб в Сохо, в сердце гей-сообщества Лондона. Упомянутое событие реально: в 1999 году этот паб подорвали, одним из потерпевших был сотрудником «Gay Times».


End file.
